la decision mas dificil de mi vida
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: en esta historia habra amor, una decision que puede cambiar todo y la elecion de una chica llamada tori vega
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste mi 1º historia y espero no sea la ultima, si les gusta o quieren dejarme algo para que mejoren dejen un review, espero que le guste igual que a mi algunas historias que ya leí.**_

_**Tori,s prov.**_

Era un día soleado, aunque era normal teniendo en cuenta k estaba apunto de llegar el verano solo faltaban 2 semanas de clase y descansaríamos por 2 meses y medio.

Hasta que tuviera que volver a Hollywood arts, aunque no estaba segura de esto puesto que estaba dudando por lo que me dijo Helen era algo muy interesante pero también era una decisión difícil, puesto que me hacia dudar porque tendría que tomar una decisión la cual afectaría en parte a mi vida, no era una decisión que se pudiera tomar a la ligera tenia que pensarlo muy bien; me quedaban aun 2 meses para tomar mi decisión.

Le dije a Helen que no se lo contara a nadie ni siquiera a mis padres, el asunto por el cual tenia que elegir solo lo sabia Helen y yo por el momento, hasta que yo me decidiera por que elegir para que así nadie afectara en mi decisión, por una parte quería contárselo a mis padres y amigos para que me ayudaran a elegir, pero por otra parte no quería que me ayudaran para que no se preocuparan por mi elección y así tampoco afectaran con su opinión a mi elección, puesto que esto a la única persona que afectaba era a mi no me perdonaría enfadarme con alguien por hacer caso a su opinión y luego esta no fuera la acertada para mi. Así cuando eligiera aunque lo hiciera mal la única culpable seria yo.

Aun no sabía que hacer tenia mis pensamientos revueltos pensaba en lo que pasaría al elegir una de ellas o que podría ocurrir si elegía la otra, los pros y los contras de cada opción, ya que no había vuelta atrás en mi decisión cuando llegara la fecha límite.

No había dormido bien aquella noche porque tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, era martes no seria un día muy ajetreado puesto que la única clase que tendríamos que hacer mas cosas era en clase de Sikowitz en la cual era de actuación las demás solo eran de teoría, aunque por una parte prefería la clase de Sikowitz porque es la clase mas entretenida y el profesor mas loco. Después de levantar de la cama fui al baño a darme una ducha para despejarme un poco y no quedarme dormida, me vestí y baje a desayunar entonces mi madre me dijo:

**- ¿Qué tal cariño?****,** me dijo con una sonrisa.

- **bien**, le sonreí aunque en verdad estaba muy cansada.

- **te noto cansada**, me dijo mirándome de reojo.

- **para nada e dormido muy bien esta noche**, le dije para que no sospechara que no había dormido porque estaba preocupada por la elección que tendría que tomar.

- **bueno cariño aquí tienes tu desayuno**, yo le sonreí.

Empecé a desayunar cuando bajo mi hermana cantando con su pearphone, _lo que me faltaba empezar el día con dolor de cabeza me dije a mi misma. _Intente que trina dejara de cantar un rato pero solo lo conseguí cuando nos subimos al coche para ir a la escuela. Recordé cuando tuve que estar en el coche unos 40 min con trina cuando normalmente tardábamos 5 min, por la grabación de una película y porque mi madre no me quiso llevar a la escuela, entonces recordé.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en el coche de trina de camino a la escuela y ella se puso a depilar su pierna entonces yo le dije que porque no lo hizo antes de ir en el coche ella me dijo que no sabia que tardaríamos 40 min, como trina no estaba atenta a la carretera me empecé a quejar entonces ella me hizo que le depilara la pierna y al momento me dijo que después le depilara la axila mi reacción fue decir ugh._ Como era normal me daba asco tener que depilar el axila de mi hermana; _después de que la depile puso la calefacción del coche muy alta e hizo que acabara toda sudada antes de llegar a la escuela.

_**Fin flashback **_

Llegue a la escuela me dirigí a mi casillero para coger lo que necesitaba para la clase con Sikowitz, el estaba un poco loco pero era un buen profesor podría decir que el mejor profesor de interpretación en la escuela.

_**Flashback**_

Recordé algunas de las cosas que hizo por mi me ayudo a conseguir un trabajo en una película gracias a su amiga aunque luego en la película me toco hacer de doble … aunque prefería no recordar la escena que tenia que hacer como doble, también nos hizo trabajar en una carroza para un desfile, montar un grupo musical para niños, nos ayudo con su loca técnica de no salir del persona invitándonos a su casa, nos acompañó a yerba y nos ayudo a salir de la cárcel de ese lugar y …

_**Fin flashback**_

Tuve que dejar de lado mis recuerdos de las cosas que hizo por mis amigos y por mí, cuando sonó la campana para mi primera clase era con Sikowitz aunque él siempre llegaba tarde a clase aunque era mejor llegar puntual para evitar que en un momento de su locura te tirara una pelota, igual que…

_**Flashback**_

Era el segundo día de escuela, esta en clase de Sikowitz cuando toco el timbre y todos íbamos a comer entonces beck se acercó y me pregunto si quería almorzar con ellos, yo le dije que si cuando Sikowitz me tiro una pelota yo le dije que porque lo hacia que no estaba actuando ni nada, entonces me dijo que era porque teníamos que hablar y le conteste no era viable la opción de preguntarme.

_**Fin flashback**_

Estaba loco y fui a clase me senté junto a andre, llego el profesor, dijo:

- **andre, tori y robi a escena**. Fuimos al pequeño escenario de clase.

- **¿de que trata la escena?,** pregunto robi que había dejado a rex en la silla.

- **trata de que andre y tori son 2 reporteros que están grabando una noticia y tu robi eres el cámara, lo demás deben improvisarlo.**

Comienza robi diciendo:

**-Empezamos la toma, **dijo cogiendo una cámara que Sikowitz le dejo.

**-Estamos en florida, con el extraño suceso que esta ocurriendo ahora mismo en las calles. **Dijo andre con un micrófono

**-El suceso es muy grave hay terremotos en toda florida. **Digo haciendo como si hubiera empezado un terremoto, moviéndonos los tres para los lados y robi hizo como si por el terremoto lo hubiera tirado al suelo haciéndose el desmallado.

**-Tenemos que seguir retransmitiendo la noticia, **dice andre cogiendo la cámara.

**-Bueno seguimos en directo desde las calles de florida donde están produciéndose muchos terremotos.**

**-Cuidado**, grita andre tirándome al suelo**, uff por poco no se cae el edificio encima de ti.**

**-Gracias, **le digo aun en el suelo andre se empieza a levantar y me pasa la cámara.

**-Bueno como estarán notando en esta parte de florida algunos de los edificios se están derrumbado. **Andre mientras dice eso intenta ver si su cámara robi esta bien.

**-Pásame la cámara, **dice robi cuando se levanta haciendo como si estuviera mareado por el golpe al caer al suelo.

-**Bueno nos despedimos de los telespectadores con esta nueva noticia, **digo, entonces nos para el profesor y nos dice que la escena estuvo bien.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios cuando suena el timbre y salimos de clase fui a por los libros de la siguiente clase me tocaba clase de historia de la música no me gustaba mucho la clase porque nos la pasábamos viendo en un proyector imágenes mientras el profesor explicaba, me senté junto a cat porque el otro asiento era junto a jade la cual me odia, me falto muy poco para quedarme dormida esto no ocurrió gracias a cat que cuando veía que cerraba los ojos me llamaba.

**-¿Qué te pasa tori?**

**-Nada**, le digo mientras me levantaba para la siguiente clase.

**-Como no te va a ocurrir algo si casi te duermes en clase**, dice mientras me sigue por el pasillo.

**-Solo que no dormí bien, **_en cierta parte era verdad__._

**-¿Estabas preocupada por algo?**

**-No**, le digo, _para no contarle que estuve toda la noche sobre lo que me dijo Helen._

**-Bueno vale**, me dice mientras vamos a clase.

La clase pasa rápido ya que yo estaba distraída, nos levantamos y fuimos al camión de festus.

**-¿Qué tienes para comer?,** le digo mientras espero su respuesta.

-**tenemos pizza y burritos.**

- **bueno dame una porción de pizza**, le digo mientras que el me da la pizza y le pago.

Me siento en medio de robi y andre los cuales están con su comida, las siguientes horas pasan rápido y voy a casa con trina cuando llego a casa mi madre me dice:

-**¿como te ha ido hoy el día?**

No le contesto solo subo a mi habitación, para tumbarme en mi cama para aclarar mis pensamientos.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, intentare que la historia sea larga y con mucha intriga, amor y lo que salga de mi cerebro un saludo a todos aquellos a los que yo les deje un comentario en sus historias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia; espero que les guste. Pero como quiere decir el monologo del pájaro; estoy orgullosa de mi historia, pero si a la gente le gusta mejor. **_

_**Primero este capitulo lo dedico a LindsayWest, espero que te guste.**_

_**bueno y como ayer fue un dia muy bueno voy a subir este y el caspitulo 3. ¿porque fue un dia muy bueno?, pues porque fue el bautizo de mi sobrina y luego empezo el partido de la eurocopa españa(mi pais) el cual gano 4-0, aunque no me gusta el futbol cuando es españa si y salimos a festejar por eso digo que fue un dia bueno.**_

_**Victorious no me pertenece, aunque me encantaría conocer a las actores que salen en la serie, sobretodo a la actriz que interpreta a tori y a jade.**_

_Capitulo 2_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Después de subir a mi habitación me tumbe en la cama, porque estaba muy cansada. No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que me dije a mi misma que tenia que levantarme de ahí para empezar la tarea de clase, pero esto no paso sino que me quede profundamente dormida.

Cat's prov.

Fui a casa de tori para tratar de averiguar lo que le sucedía e invitarla a comer, abrió la puerta su madre.

**-Cat espera un momento aquí, voy a avisar de tu visita a tori.**Me dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

**-ok**. Le dije con un tono feliz

Al poco rato bajo.

**-cat esta dormida si quieres puedes esperar a que despierte, no creo que tarde en hacerlo. **Intento sonreír pero se notaba que estaba preocupada, ya que tori no acostumbraba dormir a esas horas a menos que estuviera enferma o triste.

**- no hace falta, mejor hablo con ella en la escuela. **Me resigne y fui a reunirme con los demás, había quedado en ir a preguntar a tori si vendría a un local nuevo donde comeríamos.

Llegue al local donde se encontraban todos desde el molesto de rex hasta jade; solo faltaba que estuviera tori y yo.

**-¿donde esta tori? **pregunto andre

**- no quiso venir se sentía un poco mal. **Le dije para que no se preocupara, aunque si que lo hizo.

**-¡mejor!, **dijo jade con tono agresivo.

**- no seas así con tori. **Le regaño beck, aunque ya no eran novios le seguía regañando y se llevaban muy bien para ser ex-novios.

**- ¿pero que le ocurre? **Pregunto robi.

**- cosas de chicas.** Comento rex con tono de burla.

**- robi dile a rex que no sea así**. Dije enfada porque se burlaba de lo que le sucedía a mi amiga.

**- ¿porque lo trajiste viejo? **Añadió andre muy molesto por lo que dijo rex.

-**será mejor que lo guardes, sino quieres que le arranque otra vez el brazo.** Le advirtió con una cara muy seria.

Robi introdujo a rex en una mochila que traía, porque sabía que jade era capaz de hacerlo.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Seguía aun adormilada pero me acorde que aun tenia que hacer los deberes que me mandaron en la escuela porque lo mas probable es que si no los hacia, lo mas seguro conseguiría una detección, esto no me gustaba porque estuve 5 sábados en detección y no fue mi culpa sino la de jade. Me levante rápido y fui al escritorio junto a mi cama, saque los libros para empezar la tarea.

"**¡oh!, genial olvide el libro de historia en mi casillero"**

Cogí mi pearphone, eran las 7.15, aun podía ir a recoger el libro. Salí de la habitación en busca de trina

**-Mama donde esta trina.** Le pregunte con un tono de sorpresa

**-fue al centro comercial. **

**-¡oh no! ¿Cómo voy a ir al colegio a recoger un libro que olvide?**

**-cariño yo tengo que salir, pero puedes llamar a un amigo para que te lleve.**

Subí tan rápido las escaleras para coger mi pearphone que casi me caigo. Primero llame a andre el cual no podía porque a su abuela le daba miedo la tostadora, a continuación llame a beck pero no podía porque tenia que ayudar a su padre en el trabajo, no me quedaban muchas opciones entonces recordé que cat tenia el permiso de conducir

**-hola cat**

**-hola tori.**

**-Me podrías hacer un favor.**

**-El que tori. Dijo con una pequeña risa.**

**-Puedes llevarme a la escuela a recoger un libro que olvide.**

**-lo siento tori pero tengo que terminar un trabajo de la escuela con robi.**

**-gracias de todas formas cat.**

-** tori**. Dijo corriendo antes de poder terminar de hablar.

**- que pasa cat**

**-yo no te puedo llevar pero si se quien**

**-¿Quién?** Pregunte con mucha curiosidad

**-lo sabrás cuando llegue a por ti.**

_**Cat's prov.**_

Marque el número de la persona que si podía llevar a tori, tarde en convencerla, pero al final acepto. Después seguí trabajando con robi.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba esperando a que vinieran a recogerme, entonces llamaron a la puerta. era la persona con quien menos quería pasar el rato en este momento.

-**hola jade. **La saluda con una sonrisa forzada.

**-deja los saludos para luego y vamos a la escuela a por tu libro.** Me contesto con un toque de desgana en su voz.

Pasaron 5 min cuando llegamos allí. Me dirigí a mi casillero, jade fue a por un café "**como no**" me dije a mi misma con un toque de ironía. Cogí el libro y busque a jade la cual no aparecía por ningún lado, a lo mejor se fue sin mi, entonces la vi sentada en una mesa donde tomaba su café.

**-¿no se te olvida nada mas no vega? **

**-no, ya podemos irnos y no me digas así**. Esto último lo dije enojada.

**-no me digas así.** Repitió ella imitando mi voz.

**-bueno marchémonos ya. **

**-a mi nadie me da ordenes vega.**

**-por favor jade es muy tarde y tengo que terminar los deberes.** Le digo señalando el libro.

**-oh vamos vega no te puedes divertir un poco antes.**

**-jade.** Le digo ya enfadada.

-**No puede ser vega esta enfadada corred todos.** Después de decir eso se puso a reír

**- jade deja de jugar.**

**-solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco.**

Cogimos el coche y llegamos a mi casa.

**-¿quieres pasar un rato?**

**-pero no decías que tenias que terminar la tarea. **Mientras decía esto entro a la casa

**-si, lo dije para ser amable contigo.**

**-vega ¿como puedes ser amable con alguien como yo?**

**- pues si te digo la verdad no lo se.**

**-entonces vega cuando lo averigües me llamas y me lo cuentas.**

Salió de mi casa con una sonrisa, siendo jade se podía decir que se había divertido estando con migo o burlándose de mi. Subí a mi habitación y continúe haciendo los deberes **"bueno lo intentaba"**, porque no me podía concentrar pensando en lo que me dijo jade; le dije la verdad porque no sabia porque soy así con ella.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que me concentre en la tarea eran más de las 4 cuando lo conseguí.

_**Trinas's prov.**_

Mi madre me dijo que fuera al cuarto de tori a despertarla. Cuando llegue a su cuarto llame a la puerta para comprobar si se había despertado, como no recibí ninguna respuesta entre a la habitación; vi a tori sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza agachada encima de un libro y un lápiz en la mano. Vi que tori estaba cansada por eso le quite el lápiz y la lleve como pude a su cama, esta ni se entero del cambio de sitio. entonces me dirigí a bajar las escaleras.

**-¿as despertado a tu hermana?**

**-si mama, pero no se sentía del todo bien.**

**-bueno pues dile que se quede en su cuarto descansando.**

**-vale mama.**

Cuando mama no se dio cuenta Salí de casa sin subir a decirle a la tori dormida que siguiera durmiendo porque era estúpido subir para nada.

_**Andre's prov.**_

**-¿sabes porque tori no ha venido hoy?** le pregunte a cat.

**-no pero estoy preocupada por ella.**

Me senté en una silla un poco lejos de cat, la cual se puso a hablar con jade.

**Cat's prov.**

Después de hablar con andre, me dispuse a hablar con jade.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tori?

-yo nada, solo vinimos a recoger su libro, me compre un café y la lleve de vuelta a su casa.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no ha venido?, después de esto sonó el timbre.

Jade's prov.

Después de sonar la campana cogí a cat del brazo y la lleve al cuarto del conserje.

**-cat si te digo la verdad no lo se, pero estoy preocupada por ella.**cat se quedo sorprendida al escucharme decir eso.

**- cat no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir y menos a tori.**

**-¿ahora le dices tori?**

**-no solo es que me equivoque de todas formas me da igual si se lo cuentas.**

**-vale jade yo soy tu amiga y sino quieres que lo cuente no lo hare.**

**-gracias cat eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.**

**-bueno y como averiguamos lo que le pasa.**

**-eso es fácil le podemos preguntar a su hermana, ella tiene que saber algo; pero tienes que ir tu cat, sino se enterara que me importa vega.**

**-vale jade.**

Salimos de hay, yo me dirigí al camión de festus a por mi comida con cat y después esta fue a buscar a trina.

**Bueno os gusto el capitulo os deje con ganas de mas, dejad vuestro comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious no me pertenece solo lo uso para mi historia.**

**Nota: En este capitulo añado a Max Schneider es el protagonista de la película rags y también a hecho un videoclip con victoria justice la cual interpreta a tori en la fantástica serie de victorious.**

Capitulo 3

_**Cat's prov.**_

Cogí mi comida e hice lo que me dijo jade, empecé a buscar a trina hasta que la encontré en una mesa comiendo con otros chicos a los cuales parecía que no les agradaba la compañía de trina.

**-hola trina**

**-hola. Me dijo muy seria.**

**-podemos hablar. **Entonces nos alejamos un poco de allí.

**-claro, ¿de que?**

**-de tori.**

**-¿de tori?**

**-si, es que quería saber porque no ha venido hoy.**

**-si es que no se sentía bien.**

**-trina dime la verdad.**

**-lo único que se es que esta mañana la encontré durmiendo en su escritorio la vi muy cansada, entonces la cogí sin despertarla y la metí en su cama. Después le dije a mi madre que tori no se sentía bien para no despertarla para que descansara.**

**-trina pero que le ocurre lleva un par de días que se la ve muy cansada.**

**-no lo se cat, pero intentare saber lo que le pasa.**

Cuando termine de hablar con trina, fui a contarle lo que me dijo trina a jade.

**-tenemos que averiguar lo que le pasa.**

**-si pero no, nos lo va a decir.**

**- a ti si cat, eres su amiga.**

Las clases se pasaron rápidas, ya que yo estaba hablando con jade.

**Tori's prov.**

Me desperté de repente y caí al suelo del sobresalto, mire mi pearphone marcaba era ya tarde porque quedaban pocos minutos para que terminaran las clase. Baje al salón donde se encontraba mi madre en la cocina preparando la comida.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?**

**- bien mama, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**-es que tú hermana me dijo que no te encontrabas bien**

**-a si es, no me sentía bien pero ahora si. **Le mentí porque en cierta manera solo había estado cansada por no dormir.

**-me alegro que te sientas mejor.**

¿Como era que aparecí durmiendo en mi cama?, sino recuerdo haberme levantado de la silla, habrá sido trina le tengo que dar las gracias por conseguir no tener que ir a clase; entonces apareció trina por la puerta. Cuando terminamos de comer me dijo que si podía hablar con migo.

**-¿que te pasa?**

**-que me pasa ¿de que?**

**-porque llevas un par de días que se te nota muy cansada.**

**-¿cansada? Si yo estoy perfecta.**

**-no me mientas tori ¿que te ocurre?**

**-nada, solo que estuve hasta tarde terminando las tarea de clase.**

Entonces se fue y me dejo sola en mi cuarto, sonó el timbre y fui a ver quien era

**-hola tori.**

**-hola cat.**

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-bien.**

**-me alegro.**

**-¿a que has venido?**

**-te e traído los deberes.**

**-gracias cat.**

**-¿quieres que me quede y te ayude?**

**-no hace falta cat.**

**-venga déjame ayudarte.** Cat me puso ojos de perrito

**-vale me puedes ayudar**

**-venga, vamos a tu habitación.**

**Terminamos la tarea y empezamos a charlar.**

**Que te ocurre llevas un par de días rara.**

**-nada, solo estaba cansada pero ya estoy bien.**

**- entonces ¿mañana iras a la escuela?**

**-claro cat**

**-eso me alegra mucho Sikowitz nos dijo que iba a hacer una obra para despedir el años escolar, la cual se representara el ultimo día de clase.**

**-entonces tenemos menos de 11 días para aprendernos los diálogos.**

**-si y mañana son las audiciones para los papeles.**

**-¿de que trata?**

**-sobre la decisión que tiene que tomar una chica.**

**-¿y cual es esa decisión?**

**-no lo sabemos, es lo único que nos conto Sikowitz.**

**Nos quedamos un rato charlando y luego cat se fue a su llamo andre a mi pearphone.**

**-Hola tori**

**-Hola andre**

**-¿Que te a pasado hoy?**

**-nada solo que estaba cansada y me quede a dormir en casa.**

**-¿y estas bien ahora?**

**-si. **Escuche como colgaba su teléfono, de repente escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

**-por esto. **Entonces apareció andre con una película en la mano.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿no puede venir un amigo a ver una película con su amiga?**

**-bueno entonces vamos a verla ¿no?**

**-ok yo la voy preparando y tu haces palomitas**

**Empezamos a ver la película, era muy buena la peli hasta que en un momento se fue la luz. Estábamos solos en casa porque cuando se fue cat mis padres y mi hermana salieron a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso, yo no quise ir.**

**Andre's prov.**

**-tori donde estas.**

**-andreee.**

**-¿Qué pasa tori? le pregunte, entonces escuche un ruido.**

**Volvió la luz y vi una tori que estaba en el suelo tumbada tocándose la cabeza por el dolor.**

**-tori**

**-¡ay!**

**-¿Qué te a ocurrido?**

**- me caí cuando se fue la luz.**

**-ya lo veo. Dije sin poder aguantar la risa.**

**-gracias andre. La ayude a levantarse**

Terminamos de ver la película eran las once de la noche entonces me despedí de tori y me fui a mi casa.

**Tori's prov.**

Cuando andre se despidió

_**Flashback**_

_Andre estaba delante de la puerta y yo detrás, entonces me dijo en el oído:_

_**-tori sabes que si te preocupa algo me lo puedes contar ¿no?,** después me dijo adiós_

_**Fin flashback**_

Era raro que me dijera eso, pero seguro que me lo dijo por alguna razón. Bueno como era muy tarde fui a dormir, después de 2 días durmiendo mal esa noche dormí bien.

Al día siguiente me levante y empecé a arreglarme. Trina y yo llegamos al colegio donde había un cartel de la obra que me menciono cat.

Entre a mi primera clase que por desgracia solo estaba robi de entre mis amigos, era la clase de solfeo.

**-bueno como sabéis que queda poco para las vacaciones he pensado hacer una actuación para mostrar lo que hemos mejorado este año. Cada uno debe de prepararse una canción, pueden cantar en grupos.**

Después de lo que dijo el profesor todo el mundo quería que estuviera en su grupo pero yo sabia con quien quería cantar era con Max Schneider, porque cantaba muy acerque a saludarlo

**- hola Max.**

**-si, eres tori vega ¿no?**

**-si.**

**-bueno y que quieres tori.**

**-me preguntaba si tu querías cantar con migo para la ultima actuación de canto este año.**

**-por supuesto, me encantaría cantar juntos.**

**-bueno si quieres puedes venir esta tarde a mi casa y pensamos en la canción y coreografía.**

**-me parece bien. Después de esto le indique donde era mi casa para que viniera esta tarde.**

Después de esto nos despedimos, salió de clase y todos los demás se abalanzaron sobre mí preguntándome porque elegí cantar con Max y no con ellos, les dije que quería hacer algo sorprendente para esta última canción y Salí para coger un libro de mi casillero.

**-tori espera.** Me dijo robi corriendo con rex en la mano.

**-que quieres robi.**

**-puedo cantar con vosotros dos.**

**-robi, lo siento pero quiero que esto salga perfecto…**

**-y si cantas tu será todo lo contrario.** Dijo rex.

Robi se fue discutiendo con su muñeco, por una vez rex me había ayudado y librarme de herir los sentimientos de robi. En cada una de las clases del día pasaba lo mismo querían hacer un ultimo trabajo para ver como habíamos evolucionado en ese año. Para la semana siguiente que era la última tenia que preparar una obra si conseguía algún papel porque la prueba era después de clases, una canción con Max, hacer un corto y hacer un guion.

**-¿Como estas tori? **

**-mal, abrumada. **Y me senté en la mesa junto a andre

**- ¿y porque estas así?**

-**bueno pues, porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas esta semana.**

**-pero nos ocurre a todos en esta fecha, yo tengo que hacer una canción nueva, la obra, una melodía para una película y no morir en el intento de terminar todo para la semana que viene. **Con tanto hablar de lo que teníamos que hacer preferimos comer rápido y adelantar los trabajos de clase.

Era la hora de las audiciones, Sikowitz nos dio un libreto nos dijo a todos que teníamos que decir el dialogo de la primera hoja.

Empezó robi, no era muy bueno interpretando. Luego cat lo hizo mejor que muchos que ya hicieron la prueba, beck fue el siguiente lo hizo perfecto, andre también lo hizo genial, después jade también lo hizo perfecto y detrás de ellos me toco a mi leí el dialogo de la pagina uno Sikowitz leía las líneas de los otros personajes.

**-Tori lo has hecho espectacular. **Inmediatamente bebió de su coco.

**-Gracias Sikowitz**

**-mañana pondré los papeles que interpretareis cada uno de vosotros. **Todos salimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Estuve en casa empezando a hacer mi guion trataría sobre el amor imposible de un adolescente, escribí parte de la historia pero no me convencía tendría que dejar a alguien que opinara sobre el guion lo pensé mucho pero la persona que mas conoce sobre guiones era jade, aunque no se si jade quería hacerlo. De repente llamaron a la puerta era Max para organizar los detalles sobre la canción.

**-hola tori, me dijo mientras entraba a mi casa.**

**-hola Max,** y nos sentamos en el sofá para trabajar.

**- yo creo que tengo una canción perfecta para esta ocasión**.

**-¿y cual es?**

**-podríamos cantar una canción de bruno mars.**

**-esta bien, ¿cual de ellas?**

**-bueno traje mi iPod para que escucháramos las canciones los dos juntos y elegir.**

**-me parece muy bien.**

**Comenzamos a escuchar las canciones.**

**-bueno, ¿que canciones te han gustado?**

**-Me ha gustado la canción: 2, 3, 4, 5 y la 7.**

**-que tal si las juntamos todas en una sola canción.**

Empezamos a ver que partes podíamos poner en la canción que tal esto:

_Her eyes_

_Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly_

_Without her trying_

Si me gusta mucho al cabo de un par de horas terminamos la canción, luego se fue a su casa y quedamos en vernos mañana para la coreografía.

Empezó a sonar mi pearphone

**-hola beck**

**-hola, ¿Tori me puedes ayudar con un trabajo de la escuela?**

**-¿Qué tendría que hacer?**

**-tu harías de modelo es que la profesora nos dijo que teníamos que hacer un reportaje fotográfico.**

**-ok.**

**-¿entonces puedo pasar ahora a por ti y empezar con el reportaje?**

**-claro.**

**-en 5 min estoy allí. Entonces colgó.**

Cuando vino traía su cámara profesional, unas luces, ropa y algunas cosas más que utilizaríamos para el reportaje.

-**tori te importaría ponerte esto, **me dijo pasándome unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una gorra de beisbol.

Beck me indicaba el que tenia que hacer en cada foto y la ropa que tenia que llevar, esto era divertida. Pasada una hora beck me dijo que ya habíamos terminado y que para agradecerme lo que había echo me invitaría a cenar. Fuimos a una pizzería, comimos, charlamos y luego me trajo a casa. Después de este día agotador subí a mi habitación no tenia ganas ni de quitarme la ropa de lo cansada que estaba, después de un momento me cambie y fui a dormí por toda la noche o eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta que…

Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que es muy largo pero eso es lo que tiene la imaginación que cuando empiezas no puedes parar. Lo siento por dejaros con la intriga que será lo que hace que tori no pueda dormir…

**Hasta el próximo capitulo el próximo es ya el comentarios si lo creen conveniente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los lectores, por seguir mí historia**

**Victorious no es de mi propiedad, pero si lo fuera; nunca acabaría esta serie.**

_Capitulo 4 _

**Tori's prov.**

Después de este día agotador subí a mi habitación no tenia ganas ni de quitarme la ropa de lo cansada que estaba, después de un momento me cambie y fui a dormí por toda la noche o eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta que…

Algo o mejor dicho alguien no me dejo dormir, era trina la cual se había enfermado y estuvo hasta las cuatro de la mañana haciendo ruido. Cuando ya pensaba que podría dormir aunque fueran un par de horas, empezó a sonar música en la calle que da justo debajo de mi habitación.

" _**¿Que pasa que no hay cosas mejores que hacer a las 5 de la mañana, no se como dormir?, ¡que e echo yo para que no me dejen dormir!" **_Pensaba yo.

Bueno tendría que aprovechar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa, ya se, terminare el guion que tengo que entregar mañana, saque mi laptop y continúe escribiendo el guion. Pasada una hora el ruido acabo como me quedaba aun por terminar el guion tecleaba muy rápido sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que escribía, cuando lo termine era hora de prepararse para clases. Cogí mi laptop y la metí en mi mochila, para entregarle el guion al profesor.

Baje para ir a desayunar lo que no hice por culpa de trina

_**-¿trina porque tanta prisa?**_

_**-porque tengo que ir a recoger unas botas nuevas**_

_**-¿y por eso no me vas a dejar ni desayunar?**___antes de que me diera cuenta trina me había agarrado del brazo y me llevaba a su coche.

Al rato trina bajo del auto y cuando regreso llevaba puestas unas botas que cualquier persona normal no se podría, porque se caería al intentar caminar. Pero mi hermana no es normal para nada.

Al rato llegamos a la escuela, tenia clase de interpretación musical, la clase pasaba muy lenta y no era por ser aburrida sino que yo intentaba no quedar dormida en mitad de la clase y si lo hacia intentar ser discreta. En la siguiente clase tenia que entregar el guion y después del almuerzo Sikowitz nos diría nuestros papeles en la obra.

Me tocaba clase de filmografía, la clase en la cual tenia que entregar el guion, para hacer la película.

_**-bueno chicos como ya sabréis la semana que viene es la ultima de este año y queremos que sea algo inolvidable.**_

_**-si ya sabemos.**_ Dijo jade con su tono de agresividad.

**-bueno como iba diciendo, se supone que todos los grupos tenéis ya el guion ¿no?, bueno pues debéis entregármelos para que los revise y como sois 5 en cada grupo y una película necesita mucha gente otro de los grupos de clase os ayudara con la película.**

Todos los grupos entregamos los guiones, en mi grupo estaba andre, cris, maría, josh y yo. Andre se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con la música en la película, cris llevaba la cámara, maría el maquillaje y retoques en la película, josh llevaba otra cámara para gravar distintos ángulos. Claro nosotros también apareceríamos en la película pero como extras, menos yo porque todos ellos me dijeron que yo debería ser la directora y hacer el papel principal. Otro grupo era jade, sinfín, robi, Alice y Alan. Beck y cat estaban en otro grupo con tres chicos muy callados. Andre me pidió una copia del guion para leerlo, entonces le di uno a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

Era la hora de la comida, comí rápido y Salí de ay.

**Jade's prov.**

Llegue a la mesa con mi comida, mire alrededor mio vi que en la mesa estaban todos, espera no estaba vega. ¿Dónde estaría?

Cogí a cat y la lleve junto al camión de festus.

**-¿cat donde esta t...vega?** Casi le digo tori, ¿Qué me pasa con ella?, cada vez me cuesta mas ser mala con ella.

_**-cuando llegue ella, me dijo que tenia que hacer una cosa y que nos veríamos en clase de Sikowitz.**_cat me dijo esto, pero era extraño que tuviera que hacer algo en la hora del almuerzo.

_**-cat nos vemos en clase.**_

Después de hablar con cat me entro la curiosidad de que tendría que hacer t…vega en este momento, empecé a buscarla en todos los lugares posibles, quedaba poco para que Sikowitz entrara a clase me dirigí allí. Me extraño lo que vi, estaban todos excepto, claro yo que estaba en la puerta y tori. Volví otra vez a buscarla. "**¿Por qué hago esto?"**, que tenia que ver ella con migo si no quería entrar en clase era su problema, pero de todas formas seguí buscándola.

Fui al único lugar donde no había buscado, el armario del conserje. Entre despacio por si acaso se encontraba el conserje durmiendo en la esquina. Estaba muy oscuro se veía una silueta de una persona sentada en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas, estaba claro que no era el conserje era una chica, como no tori. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Me acerque aun con la luz apagada, no veía nada, sentí como caí encima de algo, pero era blando saque mi pearphone para ver sobre que había caído como no encima de tori.

**Tori's prov.**

**Me desperté al sentir que algo había caído encima de mí pero no era jade que hacia ¿encima de mí?**

**-¿jade porque estas sobre mi?**

**-solo que caí porque esto esta muy oscuro, tu estabas aquí y pues caí sobre ti.**me dijo esto muy rápido a la vez que se levantaba.

**-¿y porque has venido aquí?**

**-solo porque…**

**-¿porque?**

**-bueno, porque vine a buscarte para que no te pierdas que Sikowitz me dará el papel principal a mi y no a ti.** Me contesto abriendo la puerta e indicándome que saliera de ahí.

Llegamos a clase, por lo menos Sikowitz no había llegado aun. Entonces llego muy contento con muchas hojas en las manos.

**-¿Qué es lo que traes Sikowitz?** Dijo robi

**-****bueno, como dije hoy os daría los guiones de la nueva obra y pues aquí los traigo****.** Le contesto a robi a la vez que le entregaba a cada persona un guion con su nombre

**Cat's prov.**

Sikowitz me entrego mi guion en el cual ponía el nombre de la obra: una decisión difícil y debajo de esto decía: cat Valentín…. Nicole. Después en la parte de atrás de portada ponía Nicole: una chica distraída o eso es lo que parece, muy simpática pero a veces un poco loca, era el papel perfecto paras mí. Le pregunte a robi por su papel me dijo que su papel era de un chico llamado dustin, un chico tímido que era un buen amigo de Nicole, hermano de Dana los cuales pelean en la historia porque este no acepta la forma de pensar de su hermana. Escuche como andre decía Michel, un chico al que le encanta la música, amigo de la protagonista la cual se llamaba lola, beck le dijo que su papel era de un chico que se llamaba logan este era rico, presumido y casi siempre pensaba en el, enamorado de lola. Iba a preguntarle a jade que personaje era pero no me dio tiempo

**-si como no la protagonista.**

**-¿Quién eres la obra?**

**-la protagonista, Dana chica atrevida que intentaba cambiar el mundo con su forma de pensar.**

**Andre's prov.**

Mire a tori la cual no se le veía muy ánima, estaba en una silla. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte quien era en la obra, como no me contesto le cogí el guion y leí. Lola: protagonista de la obra, chica improvisadora y tímida, amiga de Michel.

**-¡felicidades la protagonista!**

**-gracias andre.**Me dijo

**Jade's prov.**

Cuando escuche que tori era la protagonista me alegre, pero dos chicas protagonistas, no era muy normal que Sikowitz hiciera una obra así, a lo mejor era un error

**-¿Sikowitz, que son dos chicas las protagonistas?**

**-si jade, ¿ocurre algo con eso?**

**-no, pero me pareció raro**

**-es que como las dos lo hicisteis muy bien no sabia a quien elegir por eso hice así la historia.**

Mire por encima el guion, en casi todas las hojas salía hablando con tori, la mire pero no se la veía contenta como siempre, sino distraída pensando en no sé que cosas. Las horas que quedaban pasaron rápido tenia ganas de leer el guion de Sikowitz.

Tori's prov.

Había quedado con Max para la coreografía, vino con un amigo suyo que sabia mucho sobre esto, nos aconsejó con lo que deberíamos de llevar y que pasos de baile, ensayamos hasta tarde y luego nos despedimos. Subí a mi habitación a leer el guion de Sikowitz, iba por la mitad del guion cuando baje a por un café de repente.

**-¿tori que haces aquí a las dos de la mañana?**

**-nada, solo baje a beber algo.**

Volví a subir a mi habitación a seguir leyendo el guion no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Os gusto el capitulo, que pasara en la obra de Sikowitz, que habrá escrito tori, como saldrán los ensayos y muchas cosas mas, en los próximos capítulos._


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo.

Sobretodo a ti Mas alla de la realidad, mi ultima lectora y la mas intriga y espero que actualices pronto el fic EL PAPEL DE SUS VIDAS

**Capitulo 5**

**Tori's prov.**

Cuando desperté, me arregle para ir a la escuela. Tenia clase de filmografía cogí mis cosas y fui a clase.

**-chicos sentaros.** Dijo el profesor muy contento.

**-me han gustado los guiones mucho sobre todo uno en especial.** Dijo después.

**-y cual a sido.** Dijimos todos a la vez.

**-eso lo sabréis mas adelante, bueno como iba diciendo cuando leí los guiones pensé en que grupo podría ayudar mejor a cada uno de los otros.** Cuando dijo esto puso una hoja en el tablón de la clase.

Todos nos acercamos a ver, ponía:

_**Emparejamiento de grupos para las películas.**_

_**Grupo 1: andre, cris, maría, josh y tori….. Grupo 4: sinjín, robi, Alice, Alan y jade.**_

_**Grupo 2: beck, cat, lois, Margaret y Dany…. Grupo 3: sofí, Sam, james, Chase y rebeca.**_

Solo me dio tiempo de leer esto porque después todos los demás me empujaron para ver los grupos.

**-¡chicos! quiero que el director de cada grupo se quede y los demás salgan de clase, luego sus compañeros les informaran.** Dijo mientras que cogía uno papeles.

**-Bueno y que quiere con nostros. **Dijo jade que al parecer era la directora del grupo.

**-chico como sabréis os e puesto así, para la película porque cuando las leía me venían las personas que se verían mejor.** Después de eso a cada uno de los directores de los grupos nos dio una lista con los nombre de los personajes que deberían de ser cada persona.

Yo aun no había leído mi historia y no me acordaba de mucho porque la escribí muy rápido. Pero en el papel ponía.

**Personajes película grupo amor.**

_Andre…Chad, marido de Emily._

_Sinjín…Carl, conserje empresa de Dylan._

_Cris… Dylan, empresario esposo de rose._

_Robi…tommy, ayudante de Dylan._

_María…Emily, esposa de Chad._

_Alice…holly, hija de Chad y Emily._

_Josh… Eliott, compañero de trabajo de Dylan y esposo de zoe._

_Alan…evan, dueño del hotel._

_Tori…rose, esposa de cris._

_Jade…zoe, esposa de josh._

Jade se acercó a mí, me pidió ver la hoja con los papeles y ella me dejo la suya.

**Personajes película grupo terror.**

_Andre… will, infectado nº3._

_Sinjín… Samuel, infectado nº1._

_Cris… Steve, policía._

_Robi… Andy, infectado nº2._

_María…Betty, vecina del 1º piso._

_Alice…_ _Cindy,_ _vecina del 3º piso._

_Josh… Roy, Bombero nº1._

_Alan… Jacob, bombero nº2._

_Tori…_ _Elissa, reportera._

_Jade… donna, cámara._

Bien una película de amor y otra de terror, la combinación perfecta (nótese el sarcasmo). Eso si parece que van a ser interesantes.

**-bueno chicos informar a los demás sobre los personajes y empezad con las películas. **Después de eso todos salimos de allí.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido, estuvimos ensayando la obra de Sikowitz. Cuando todos se fueron jade y yo nos quedamos a hablar con el profesor.

**-Sikowitz, ¿Por qué nos elegiste a mí y a tori para la obra? **¡Oh! , a dicho tori y no vega, esto es un momento para guardar en la memoria pensé yo cuando esta termino de hablar.

**-¿Por qué tanta importancia? **Pregunto este bebiendo de su coco.

**- bueno pues porque…, **jade se quedo indecisa en decirlo

**-¿porque? , **dijo y volvió a beber de su coco

**-pues por la ultima parte de la obra. **Dije yo, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

**-¿y que pasa con la ultima parte? **Sikowitz dijo como si no lo supiese.

**-ya sabes lo que pasa. **Dijo jade

**-los buenos actores les da igual lo que tengan que hacer en la escena, solo lo hacen es su trabajo.**

**-si pero no es tan fácil… **no sabia ya que decirle se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

**-bueno, chicas no os prometo nada, pero seguid ensayando en casa.**

Como sabíamos que Sikowitz era de los que no cambiaban de opinión salimos de clase.

Jade's prov.

Como odiaba que Sikowitz hiciera esto, siempre nos decía que era solo actuación pero no lo es. Bueno después de clase quedamos los dos grupos para empezar a rodar las películas

Llegue a casa de tori no vega acompañada de cat para el maquillaje. Estaban todos allí, conversamos para ver que película arriamos primero. Eligieron empezar con la de terror, pero no podíamos hacerlo en casa de t…vega, yo sabia donde había un bloque de pisos deshabitado.

**Prov. historia de miedo**

1º escena. se encontraba Elissa, acompañada de donna la cámara en una estación de bomberos, haciendo una entrevista a los bomberos. Entonces sonó la campana el bombero Roy les dijo que podían acompañarlos a Jacob y a el a la emergencia. Se montaron en el camión hasta llegar al bloque de pisos, fueron los primeros en llegar entonces todos entraron a investigar, donna lo grababa todo con su cámara y Elissa buscaba a los vecinos para entrevistarlos sobre el suceso, porque no había fuego parecía que todo estaba solo y no había nadie. De repente se escucho como llego al lugar la policía. Todos estaban en la 1º planta cuando escucharon a una mujer decir salid de aquí, corremos peligro aquí dentro. Al escuchar esto la reportera y su cámara bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Entonces vieron que no podían salir de edificio, de pronto aparecieron los bomberos, que se pusieron en contacto con el policía Steve. Este les dijo que estaban bajo cuarentena y que nadie podía salir ni entrar hasta comprobar que todo estaba bien.

La escena salió muy bien dijo cat, mientras que retocaba el maquillaje a los actores, mientras los que aun no salían grababan la escena y la cámara que jade llevaba también grababa todo, era para tener el punto de vista del cámara de la película. entonces cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar para venir por la mañana el sábado.

Llego el sábado todos se reunieron en el edifico con la ropa de sus personajes, el maquillaje, cámaras, utilería y demás para seguir rodando la película.

2º escena. Se encontraban los bomberos y la reportera y cámara abajo entonces apareció una mujer.

-**Estamos perdidos, Vamos a morir todos**. Dijo esta,

**-¿Por qué?, ¿que ocurre aquí?** Dijo Elissa muy preocupada

- lo que ocurre es que hace unas semana Samuel un hombre que vive en la 1º planta como yo se sentía mal, pero no era raro es un hombre porque es una persona mayor. Pero hace unos días empezó a comportarse raro, ah yo soy Betty.

**-¿raro?** Dijo Jacob.

**-si, no hablaba, parecía como muerto, pero no puede ser y hace un par de días que no se nada de el pero no ha salido del edificio**

**-¿y sabes si hay mas gente en el edificio?** Pregunto Roy

**-Si también están: Cindy y su marido will, y Andy.**

**-tenemos que ir a buscarlos y estar todos juntos.** Respondieron los dos bomberos al unísono.

Entonces el grupo subió en busca de Cindy y su marido que Vivian en la 3º planta, después a por Samuel y Andy que vivía en la 2º planta. Decidieron ir a buscar a buscar al anciano Samuel. La puerta estaba cerrada entonces Roy derivo la puerta de una patada entro primero el seguido de Jacob, después will y por ultimo Andy. Las mujeres bajaron a informar a Steve sobre que había más gente aparte de ellos.

Cuando terminaron la escena era hora de comer, cat había traído comida para todos, después de comer siguieron rodando.

3º escena. Estaban los hombres dentro de la casa de Samuel, entonces vieron una puerta cerrada, la abrió Andy con una palanca, de repente todos salieron corriendo al ver a Samuel el anciano corriendo tras ellos con la boca llena de sangre todos salieron corriendo, pero alcanzo a Andy. Lo había aruñado, no parecía que le ocurriera nada, aunque el corte era grande. Paso una hora desde el accidente en casa de Samuel y Andy se encontraba peor. Debemos encerarlo, dijo uno de los bomberos. Creo que no lo deberíamos de hacer dijo Cindy. De repente cuando todos estaban hablando sobre que tenían que hacer con Andy, este se levanto y mordió a will en el brazo. Este al ver lo que sucedería se encerró con Andy y con ayuda de un palo lo mato. Cuando vieron que acabo el ruido se comunicó con will, este acepto que no debía de salir de la habitación o podría hacer daño a los demás. Fuera se escucho la voz de Steve el policía que pregunto por lo ocurrido. Le contaron lo ocurrido y este les dijo que no se acercaran a ningún infectado por nada en el mundo y que donde estaban los 2 infestados que seguían vivos sabían que will estaba en la habitación de los contaros, pero no sabían donde estaba Samuel.

**-debéis de matar a todos los infestado, el golpe se lo debéis de dar en la cabeza es el único lugar y no dejéis que os toque o cualquier otra cosa.**

El bombero Jacob hablo con will, este aun estaba normal, este accedió a que lo mataran aun que era persona y no una cosa de esas, entro Jacob con una pistola pero antes de poder disparar le mordió, entonces le disparo a will y se sacrifico por los demás. Ya solo quedaban Roy, Elissa, donna, Betty y Cindy. todos ellos estaban muy preocupados al haber escuchado dos disparos entonces preguntaron que paso, al no contestar nadie abrieron y encontraron a will con sangre en la boca muerto y a Jacob que se disparo en la cabeza.

Cuando iban a salir Jacob agarro a Cindy todos intentaron ayudar, pero ya era tarde la había aruñado e infectado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto volvieron a disparar a Jacob el cual esta vez si había muerto, ¿pero que iban a hacer con Cindy?, la enceraron allí, al rato empezó a dar golpes a la puerta y en una de los golpes rompió la puerta y atrapo a Betty, la cual estaba llorando. Roy disparo a Cindy, la cual se desplomo en el suelo. ¿Qué a pasado con Samuel?, pregunto Elissa, Roy le dijo que no lo sabia que el salió el primero de la casa. Entonces decidieron volver a la casa, esta vez estaba vacía. Encontraron unos papeles que parecían tener algo que ver con lo que ocurría. Cuando íbamos a salir Samuel atrapo a Roy, por suerte lleva la pistola y alcanzo a dispárale. Cuando Samuel cayo al suelo Roy se tapo el brazo, donna se dio cuenta de que seguro que le había aruñado antes de morir entonces lo enceraron en la casa. Miraron el papel y ponía que no había cura para lo que estaba sucediendo. Bajaron a informar al policía y decirles que todos menos ellas habían muerto y que las dejaran salir. Antes de llegar abajo las luces se apagaron la única que podía ver era donna por la cámara, esta guiaba a Elissa hasta abajo escucharon que Roy había escapado, Elissa encontró una pistola, se la paso a donna y esta espero a que Roy apareciera cuando apareció le disparo y volvieron las luces. Avisaron al policía el cual les dijo que tendrían que hacerse una prueba antes de salir. Pero para su desgracia al a ver estado tanto tiempo en un lugar contaminado ellas también estaban infestadas. Pero el policía no les advirtió sino que derrumbaron el edificio con ellas dentro y hay fue donde murieron por querer cubrir una noticia, una noche tranquila en una estación de bomberos.

**Jade's prov.**

Cuando terminamos todos empezamos a recoger el material pero faltaba alguien, tori

**-¿andre donde esta t…vega?**

**-subió a por las cosas que dejamos arriba**

**-¿ella sola?**

**-si, ¿ocurre algo?**

**- no, ahora vuelvo.** Salí en busca de tori no podría con todo eran demasiadas cosas, la encontré en la puerta de la casa que utilizamos para la película cuando…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, se estaba cayendo el techo y le iba a dar a tori, la empuje rápido lejos de ay, pero al empujarla, ella cayó encima de mi. Yo me sonroje, lo notaba aunque estaba muy tenebroso y seguro que to…vega, no lo noto. " ¿Por qué me sonroje?, era extraño, estábamos apunto de morir aplastadas por el techo y yo me sonrojo"

**-¿estáis bien?, hemos escuchado un ruido**

**-si estamos bien. **Dijo to..Vega mientras se limpiaba la ropa

Terminamos de grabar la película de nuestro grupo el sábado por la noche aun teníamos que añadir la música y los efectos y estaría terminada. Lo pase muy bien haciendo la película pero aun tenían que hacer la del grupo de to…vega.

Que os parece el capitulo.

Próximo capitulo el 6, en donde aparecerá la película de tori, y un trozo de los ensayos de la obra de Sikowitz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y si no lo es decídmelo e intentare mejor la historia.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Tori's prov.**

Después de lo ocurrido en el edificio todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas a descansar, mañana empezaríamos con la película que yo escribí, que por cierto no recuerdo y tengo que leer para mañana. Empecé a leer mi historia, no sabia que tenia tanta imaginación cundo termine de leer la parte que grabaríamos mañana, me pareció sorprendente lo que escribí.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en mi casa, pensaron que parte de la película la podíamos hacer aquí, pero que otras partes tendríamos que buscar un lugar adecuado para la escena.

**Prov. Película de amor.**

1º escena. Se grabo en casa de tori, se suponía que era la casa de zoe y Eliott. Zoe salía en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su marido Eliott, el cual no se dio cuenta ni siquiera que su esposa estaba en la cocina y salió de su casa, al trabajo. Esta al ver que su marido no noto ni su presencia tiro al suelo una olla de la rabia que tenía, no era la primera vez que le ocurría eso. Su marido no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en su alrededor, estaba siempre trabajando y solo estaba en casa para cenar y dormir. El resto del día se lo pasaba sola zoe o quedaba con su amiga Emily y la hija de esta. Cambio de escenario la empresa de Dylan, donde este estaba en su despacho discutiendo sobre trabajo con Eliott, el cual le pedía a tommy que le pasara unos papeles sobre las cifras de ventas. En el pasillo estaba Carl, el cual recogía la basura. Cambio de escena otra vez en casa de zoe, llamaron a la puerta entro un hombre que era reconocido por las tres chicas que estaban en ese momento en la casa.

**-papa.** Grito holly.

**-como estas cariño.** Dijo Chad a su hija.

**-muy bien papa.**

**-hola mi amor.** Dijo Chad acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso

Zoe en cierta parte estaba celosa, porque ellos eran una familia feliz, pero ella lo único que tenia era un marido que no le hacia caso, lo único que no quería esta era un hijo porque un hijo representa el amor de una pareja y ella dudaba del amor que tenia josh hacia ella. Cambio de empresa de Dylan donde apareció la mujer de este rose, que venia a preguntar a su marido sobre su opinión para redecorar la casa el cual no le hizo mucho caso. Entonces esta salió de allí y se dirigió a su casa.

Pararon de rodar a la hora de comer, decidieron ir a buscar comida decidieron ir a por unas pizza, jade se ofreció en ir a por las pizza, pero andre no se fiaba de la chica y dijo que mejor que la acompañara alguien, entonces Alan y josh dijeron que podía ir tori y así asegurarse de que volvía con la comida y no se escapaba del rodaje.

**Jade's prov.**

Alan y josh hicieron que tuviera que ir con to…vega a por unas pizza, como odiaba estar con ella a solas, era un silencio en el coche muy molesto. Afortunadamente este acabo cuando llegamos a la pizzería pedimos dos pizzas familiares una de peperoni y otra de anchoas. To…vega llevaba las cajas con las pizzas, mientras que yo conducía de vuelta con los demás. La película de tori no vega estaba bastante bien por lo que leí, trataba de dos mujeres que sus maridos no les hacían caso y estas en una de las veces que van a la empresa se encuentran y se hacen amigas.

**-ya llegamos con las pizzas.** Dijo tor…vega con su normal tono de alegría.

**-oh que hambre.** Dijo andre cogiendo una de las cajas y abriéndola.

Después de comer seguimos con la segunda parte.

**Prov. Película de amor.**

2º escena. Rose regreso a su casa donde se puso a ordenarlo todo, para que cuando su marido regresara viera que la casa estaba limpia. Cambio de escenario casa de zoe a la mañana siguiente, esta zoe desayunando cuando su marido bajo corriendo sin acordarse coger unos papales. Entonces zoe pensó en llevarle los papeles y darle así una sorpresa.

Rato después en la empresa. Estaba zoe con unos papeles que olvido su marido en la mano, de repente sin darse cuenta cocho con alguien, al chocar se le cayeron los papeles. Se había cocado con otra mujer que también llevaba documentos en sus manos, bueno llevaba porque estos también estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

**-perdona por haber chocado, iba muy distraída fue mi culpa.** Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez mientras que recogían el estropicio.

**-toma estos son tuyos.** Dijo rose.

-**gracias y estos tuyos, por cierto soy zoe.**

**-encantada yo soy rose.**

**-bueno encantada de conocerte y espero verte pronto.**

Las dos mujeres salieron en direcciones contrarias una a llevarle los documentos olvidados y la otra para pasar un rato con su marido, el cual trabajaba mucho.

**-cariño, porque no organizamos una fiesta para los empleados.** Dijo rose

**-suena bien esa idea y ¿Cuándo será?**

**-bueno, pues estaba pensando que podía ser el sábado.**

**-cariño, no es muy acelerado, solo tendrás dos días para organizarla.**

**-con eso tengo de sobra, hasta para organizar una boda.** Cuando rose dijo esto su marido levanto la ceja.

**-bueno, pues si crees que puedes adelante con la fiesta.** Después de esto rose se acercó le dio un beso en la cara y salió de allí.

La mujer salió corriendo de la empresa hablando por teléfono con una empresa de comida.

Después de gravar esto era ya tarde y todos tenían que prepararse para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

**Tori's Prov.**

Creo que la película va muy bien, mañana después de clase quedaremos para hacer lo que queda de película. así que tendría que terminar de leer guion. Cuando termino de leer el guion, pensó que cuando escribió esta parte debería de estar loca, ella no sabia que ella actuaria con jade, pero de todas formas estaba loca.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió con trina a la escuela

**-tori ¿como vas con tu película?** Le pregunto trina sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

**-bien, espera, ¿como sabes que es mi película?**

**- lo encontré en tu habitación y pues lo leí y te juro que es fantástica para haberla escrito tu hermanita.**

**-gracias, supongo.**Me quede extrañada

**-¿y quien hace a las protagonistas?**

**-jade y yo.**

**-¿jade y tu?, estas de broma ¿no?**

**-no somos jade y yo, ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?**

**-por nada, solo que me extraña, por el guion.**

**-si pero no es porque quisiera ser la protagonista con jade nos lo dijo el profesor que así quedaría mejor.**

**-valla…**no dijo nada mas porque llegamos a la escuela.

Tenia clase con Sikowitz, entre a clase y me senté en una silla. De repente entro el profesor.

**-jade tori al escenario.**

Las dos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos allí. Teníamos que ensayar el dialogo de la pagina 10.

**Prov. Ensayo obra Sikowitz**

**-lola, ¿Por qué me haces esto?** Dijo jade haciendo de Dana.

**-yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo que…**

**-¿solo que?**

**-no te puedo explicar aun, mas adelante te diré.**

**-¿cuando?**

**-no lo se Dana, solo espera y te lo explicare todo.**

**-no quiero una explicación ahora. **Dijo jade haciéndose pasar por Dana agarrando a tori que hacia de lola de la muñeca.

**-suéltame por favor**. Le decía tori en el papel de lola.

-no hasta que me lo expliques.

-solo te puedo decir que lo hago porque no quiero estar contigo dijo lola mientras se soltaba de Dana. Después de que tori dijera esa línea del guion sonó la campana.

**Jade's prov.**

**-chicas, lo habéis hecho espectacular.**

**-gracias. **Dijimos to…vega y yo a la vez

**-veis porque teníais que hacer las protagonistas **

Después de clases e ir todos a soltar nuestras cosas a casa, fuimos a seguir rodando la película.

**Prov. Película amor**

3º escena. Se veía como rose organizaba todo en su gran casa, para cuando llegaran los invitados. Preparo una lista para que nadie se colara en la fiesta. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chad con su esposa e hija, después Carl el conserje, tommy y por ultimo Eliott el mejor amigo del trabajo del marido de rose, acompañado de una mujer que reconoció rose, fue la mujer con quien choco el otro día. Eliott se acercó con su mujer a saludar a Dylan su jefe y a felicitar a la mujer de este por esta gran fiesta.

**-zoe este es Dylan mi jefe.** Dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano señalando a Dylan.

**-encantado.** Dijo Dylan mientras que le daba un beso en la mano.

**-y esta es su mujer rose.** Dijo señalando a la mujer de al lado de Dylan.

**-hola, encantada de verte otra vez.**

**-¿otra vez?** Dijo su esposo

**-si es que la conocí el día que te dije de hacer la fiesta.**

**-bueno como veo que os conocéis os dejaremos aquí charlando, nosotros tenemos que ocuparnos de unos asuntos del trabajo.** Dijo Dylan mientras le decía a Eliott que le siguiera.

**- no sabia que tu marido trabaja en la empresa de mi marido. **Dijo rose mientras le hacia un gesto a la zoe para que se sentara.

**-y yo no sabia que tu marido era el jefe del mio. **Después de eso las dos sonrieron.

**-bueno si es el jefe, pero no me gusta presumir de eso.**

Después de eso las dos mujeres pasaron toda la velada hablando hasta que fue hora de despedirse.

4º escena. Casa de rose al día siguiente.

**-cariño lo siento pero debo irme a trabajar, luego nos vemos en la noche. Dijo este antes de salir casi corriendo.**

Entonces esta decidió llamar a zoe para ir de compras y no pasar el día sola. Como esto paso a menudo las dos se llamaban para no estar solas mientras sus maridos trabajaban y desde el día en la fiesta se hicieron muy amigas. En uno de esos días

**-zoe mi marido me dijo que tendría que ir por el a nueva york, para presentar la nueva empresa que va a abrir allí.**

**-entonces no te Vere en una temporada.** Dijo zoe con cara triste.

**-no a menos que…**

**- ¿a menos que?**

**- mi marido me dijo que si quería podía invitar a alguien con migo, será en un gran hotel y me preguntaba si querías venir con migo.**

**-claro, me encantaría, además allí hay muchas tiendas.** Entonces empezaron a reír.

Después de que esta acepto las dos prepararon las maletas, para el viaje.

5º escena, puerta de un gran hotel, entraron, rose fue a preguntar a un hombre para hablar con el dueño del hotel.

**-evan, te busca una señorita.** Posteriormente de que el empleado dijo esto salió un hombre.

**-bueno y ¿que desea?**

**-pues la habitación mas lujosa del hotel para dos personas.** Después el hombre le entrego una tarjeta.

Las dos chicas subieron a ver como era la habitación la sorpresa fue, que parece que el hombre no la entendió y le dio una con una cama grande en vez de dos pequeñas.

**-¿y ahora que aremos?** Dijo rose

**-podemos compartir la cama hoy y mañana se lo decimos.**

**-bueno me parece bien, aparte ya es muy tarde.**

Las dos chicas al decir eso, sacaron unos pijamas, fueron a los baños que había en la habitación a cambiarse y se metieron en la cama.

**-¿bueno y cuando es la reunión? Le pregunto zoe.**

**-bueno la verdad es que no hay ninguna reunión. **Cuando dijo esto miro a zoe para ver su reacción pero la otra chica se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente se levanto zoe esta, tenia abrazada a rose por detrás mientras esta aun dormía, cuando se vio así no reacciono sino que se volvió a dormir. Al cabo de una hora mas o menos se levanto pero esta vez estaba solo ella, se levanto buscando a rose, estaba en la terraza desayunando.

**-¿quieres desayunar?** Le dijo rose, mientras le señalaba una taza de café.

Estas desayunaron, y después salieron de compras.

**-¿rose y cuando es la reunión, es que ayer después de preguntarte me quede transpuesta?**

**-bueno la verdad es… es que no hay ninguna reunión. **Dijo con un hilo de voz.

**-¿entonces porque me dijiste que era por el trabajo de tu marido?**

**-bueno en realidad, no es mi marido desde hace tiempo, nos divorciamos hace un tiempo, pero como nos llevábamos tan bien seguimos viviendo juntos. **Zoe se sorprendió por lo que le dijo rose.

**-¿entonces para que me invitaste?**

**-pues porque, se hizo el silencio y poco luego continuo, porque me gustas**

**-si ya lo se.**

**-¿Cómo?** Quedo perpleja por lo que le escucho decir

**- si, no era raro que siempre me llamaras a mi para quedar cuando tu marido trabaja igual que el mio o como después de conocerme hiciste esa fiesta y te quedaste toda la noche hablando con migo.**

**-no te sientes, no se incomoda ¿por esto?**

**-no ¿porque lo iba a estar?**

**- pues porque no se tienes marido, si igual que tu, bueno tenias e igual que tu yo también me separe de el hace unas semanas porque lo encontré con otra mujer al muy...**

**-bueno y ¿ahora que hacemos?** Dijo rose muy sorprendida

**-bueno pues yo opto en disfrutar estas vacaciones.**

**-¿y que quieres hacer?**

**-esto.** Dijo zoe acercándose a rose y….

**Tori's prov.**

Corten grito sinjín, porque, que pasa dijo andre, solo que la cámara esta sin batería y no podemos seguir grabando.

Uff, porque lo menos que hemos parado, esto fue lo ultimo que leí antes de quedar dormida. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente a la misma hora.

**Primero de todos agradecimientos a todos mis seguidores:**

**Mas alla de la realidad: si ya sé que actualizo pronto, pero eso es porque ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones de verano y tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**Loverxanime: me encanta a verte hecho reír, con esa parte de la historia**

**Bueno a mis demás lectores que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia y si hay alguien que la esté leyendo y no ha comentado aun que lo haga, me encanta que la gente comente la historia aunque sea para decir que es mala.**

**Segundo os deje con ganas de mas ¿no?, seguro pero que es que tenia que cortar hay es un capitulo muy largo y seguro que no os interesa lo que pasara después o ¿si?, Pero es que nunca dije que fuera a terminar la historia de la película en el capitulo mala ¿verdad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo dedicado a gabriela 0012 por dos razones la primera por llamarte como mi hermano pero él es Gabriel y por tu comentario que me encanto.**

Capitulo 7

**Jade's prov.**

Después de grabar la película esa noche me quede muy nerviosa y no podía dormir, ¿será por la estúpida película de tori?, como podía ser que por primera vez yo jade west estuviera nerviosa por actuar. Esa noche estuve pensando mucho en la escena que corto el estúpido de sinjín, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos dejado la película en ese momento. Estuve gran parte pensando en esa pregunta, hasta que el cansancio me gano.

A la mañana siguiente estaba muy nerviosa no me concentraba en nada, no podía dejar de pensar en….

**-jade west.** Escuche como Sikowitz me llamaba.

**-¿Qué pasa?** Dije enfada.

**-¿Qué te pasa jade?** Llevas todo el ensayo ida.

**-nada, estaba pensando en mis cosas.**

**-bueno pues esta vez concéntrate**.

**-lo intentare.**

Las horas de clases parecían eternas, tocaba clase de filmografía.

-bueno, chicos espero que utilicéis el tiempo de la clase para modificar vuestra película dentro de 3 días las recogeré.

Todos los de mi grupo miraban como robi introducía efectos en la película, menos Alice que ayudaba a Alan con la música para la película y yo que estaba observando lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, andre to…vega estaban con la música de su película, mientras josh editaba las escenas y retocaba un poco las escenas. Entonces note que alguien me habla.

**-que demasiado ocupada con el amor.**

**-¿Qué amor? **me gire y era beck

**-sabes de que hablo, esa mirada solo la tienes cuando miras a alguien que te gusta.**

**-¡yo enamorada ni hablar!** Después de lo que dijo me dejo de piedra y vi como volvía con su grupo.

Yo sabia seguro que el no tenia razón "bueno casi" ¿como que casi? Desde cuando dudo yo jade west de lo que pienso.

Llego la hora de ir a casa a comer y después vuelta a la película.

**Prov. Película amor**

Bueno 5º escena otra vez, dijo andre, procura que no se quede sin batería esta vez continuo diciendo andre.

5º escena, puerta de un gran hotel, entraron, rose fue a preguntar a un hombre para hablar con el dueño del hotel.

**-evan, te busca una señorita.** Posteriormente de que el empleado dijo esto salió un hombre.

**-bueno y ¿que desea?**

**-pues la habitación mas lujosa del hotel para dos personas.** Después el hombre le entrego una tarjeta.

Las dos chicas subieron a ver como era la habitación la sorpresa fue, que parece que el hombre no la entendió y le dio una con una cama grande en vez de dos pequeñas.

**-¿y ahora que aremos?** Dijo rose

**-podemos compartir la cama hoy y mañana se lo decimos.**

**-bueno me parece bien, aparte ya es muy tarde.**

Las dos chicas al decir eso, sacaron unos pijamas, fueron a los baños que había en la habitación a cambiarse y se metieron en la cama.

**-¿bueno y cuando es la reunión? Le pregunto zoe.**

**-bueno la verdad es que no hay ninguna reunión.**Cuando dijo esto miro a zoe para ver su reacción pero la otra chica se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente se levanto zoe esta, tenia abrazada a rose por detrás mientras esta aun dormía, cuando se vio así no reacciono sino que se volvió a dormir. Al cabo de una hora mas o menos se levanto pero esta vez estaba solo ella, se levanto buscando a rose, estaba en la terraza desayunando.

**-¿quieres desayunar?** Le dijo rose, mientras le señalaba una taza de café.

Estas desayunaron, y después salieron de compras.

**-¿rose y cuando es la reunión, es que ayer después de preguntarte me quede transpuesta?**

**-bueno la verdad es… es que no hay ninguna reunión.**Dijo con un hilo de voz.

**-¿entonces porque me dijiste que era por el trabajo de tu marido?**

**-bueno en realidad, no es mi marido desde hace tiempo, nos divorciamos hace un tiempo, pero como nos llevábamos tan bien seguimos viviendo juntos. **Zoe se sorprendió por lo que le dijo rose.

**-¿entonces para que me invitaste?**

**-pues porque, se hizo el silencio y poco luego continuo, porque me gustas**

**-si ya lo se.**

**-¿Cómo?** Quedo perpleja por lo que le escucho decir

**- si, no era raro que siempre me llamaras a mi para quedar cuando tu marido trabaja igual que el mio o como después de conocerme hiciste esa fiesta y te quedaste toda la noche hablando con migo.**

**-no te sientes, no se incomoda ¿por esto?**

**-no ¿porque lo iba a estar?**

**- pues porque no se tienes marido, si igual que tu, bueno tenias e igual que tu yo también me separe de el hace unas semanas porque lo encontré con otra mujer al muy...**

**-bueno y ¿ahora que hacemos?** Dijo rose muy sorprendida

**-bueno pues yo opto en disfrutar estas vacaciones.**

**-¿y que quieres hacer?**

(Otra vez se quedo sin batería la cámara, no es broma soy mala jajá)

**-esto.** Dijo zoe acercándose a rose y la beso un gran beso y apasionado.

Después del beso se vieron pequeñas partes de lo que les sucedió con el tiempo a la pareja y esta era la escena final de la película.

**Andre's prov.**

Valla ese beso se veía tan real, con lo mal que se llevan jade y tori. Pero cuando son actrices se vuelcan en el papel y les da igual que sea su peor enemigo. Después del beso las dos salieron del lugar, cada una en distintas direcciones.

**Jade's prov.**

¡Guau!, había besado a tori sin vomitar. Bueno solo era actuación y ahora debía irme a casa, pero escuche un ruido raro en ese viejo hotel ¿Qué era ese ruido?

Entre a una habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras y no se veía nada, ni siquiera aunque lo tuvieras delante que es lo que me paso a mí porque caí sobre algo, aunque era blando. Gire la cabeza "como no tori ¿Quién mas podía ser? Y porque siempre topaba con tori y acabábamos una de las dos encima de la otra."

**-¿tor…vega que haces aquí sola? **Dije a la vez que me levantaba rápidamente

**-na nada. Se le notaba nerviosa, se podía decir que había estado llorando**

**-entonces ¿porque aun estas aquí y no en tu casa?**

**- solo que quería estar sola y en casa esta trina. **La ayude a levantar porque esta seguía en el suelo.

**-a ni no había un sitio con un poco mas de luz, no se.**

**-¿y donde están los demás?**

**-supongo que se habrán ido ya y ¿sabes como vas a volver a casa?**

**-iba a ir con andre, pero…**

**-bueno quieres que te lleve a casa, ¡ah! Y que sepas que es porque estamos lejos y va a ser la última vez.**

Acepto mi invitación a llevarla a casa y para que no se hiciera el camino tan largo le pregunte por algo que aun no me había contestado.

**-bueno to…vega aun no me as contestado lo que te pregunte la otra vez después de llevarte a la escuela por tu libro, ¿como puedes ser amable con alguien como yo, cuando yo te hago cosas malas?**

**-bueno la verdad es que…**

Escuche un golpe, una sirena, quería mirar que paso y a tori, pero todo se volvió negro.

Desperté no se cuanto tiempo después en un sitio con mucha luz, veía aun borroso, espere un poco y veía mejor.

**-¿Dónde esto y tori? **reaccione rápido con esa pregunta no se porque.

**-bueno, estas en el hospital.**

**-¿que hago aquí y tori?**

**- tuvisteis un accidente con el coche.**

**-si, ¿pero y tori?**

**-la chica a quien tu dices tori esta hay. **Me señalo con su mano la cama justo al lado de mí.

**-bueno, pero estamos bien ¿no? **Mire a tori que estaba dormida

**-si, pero hasta que un adulto no venga a firmar la hoja de bajas no podréis iros. **

¿Y a quien se lo podía decir?, mis padres no estaban y los padres de tori aun menos la castigarían o no sé que cosa. El único adulto que podía llamar era al hombre mas loco que conocía y como no ese era Sikowitz. Lo llame por teléfono se lo explique todo pero que con una condición que ninguna de las dos abandonara la obra. mire a tori quien por lo visto se estaba despertando del susto que se dio acabo en el suelo y yo no pude aguantar la risa.

**-gracias, jade por reírte de mi.**

**-tori que pasa, ¿que siempre estas en el suelo?**

**-ja ja ja que graciosa jade.**

Entonces llego Sikowitz, le indique el que tenia que hacer, se fue y yo lleve a su a tori, lo bueno es que solo paso una hora y no era tarde si no sus padres se hubieran preocupado.

**-bueno y que era lo que me estabas diciendo antes del accidente.**

**-te lo diré cuando bajemos del coche, no quiero volver otra vez al hospital.**

Llegamos a su casa.

**-bueno tori ya no estamos en el coche el que era. Entonces se metió en su casa corriendo. Y le dije algún día me lo tendrás que contar.**

**-si pero no hoy. Le escuche decir detrás de la puerta.** Pero eso no quedaría así hoy sabría su respuesta a mi pregunta fuera como fuese.

**Bueno gente espero que os gustara y hasta mañana aquí ya son más de las 1 de la mañana y como me vea mi madre a estas horas, escribiendo en el ordenador me mata y os quedáis sin saber el final. No es broma eso nunca pasaría, mi madre es muy buena. Quedo corto el capitulo o solo me lo parece a mi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todos los lectores por leer la historia, espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Jade's prov.**

No se porque pero tenia mucha intriga por saber la respuesta a porque me trata bien cuando yo a ella no. Bueno pero lo iba a saber dentro de poco. Pensé en que iba a hacer para que no se pudiera escapar sin decírmelo. Así que trepe hasta la ventana que daba al cuarto de tori, entre al cuarto, estaba dormida. No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que entre en la habitación me quede como atontada ¿pero atontada con que? Tenia que levantarla, pero tenia que tener cuidado para no despertar a su familia. Me aproximo a ella y le digo muy despacio:

**-vega, despierta.** No se dio ni cuenta.

**-vega, despierta. **Le dije mas fuerte y moviéndola un poco.

**-¿Qué?** dijo aun dormida.

**-aun no me has contestado el porque me tratas bien cuando yo a ti mal.** Esta volvió a dormir. Maldita vega, le cae una bomba al lado y seria capaz de no enterarse de nada.

**-vega**. Estaba de espaldas a mí así que decidí reunirla con su viejo "amigo" el suelo.

**-¿Qué pasa?** Dijo esta cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

**-que me tienes que contestar lo que te dije.**

**-y no podías esperar a mañana, no se las personas normales lo hace.**

**-¡exacto! tu misma lo has dicho las personas normales, pero yo no lo soy.**

**-bueno, vale te lo diré, pero me tienes que prometer no reírte.**

**-vale, no lo hare.**

**-bueno pues si te trato bien es porque yo quiero ser tu amiga.**

**-¿y porque quieres ser amiga de alguien como yo?**

**-bueno, pues…**

**-¿hija con quien hablas? **Dijo la madre de tori.

**-con nadie.**

**-escóndete jade que no te vea mi madre. **Dijo esta muy bajo para que su madre no la escuchara.

**-¿donde?**

**-en el baño.** Entre al baño me eche encima de la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía.

**-¿estas bien?** Dijo la madre de tori.

**-si. **Entonces su madre salió de la habitación, lo escuche todo detrás de la puerta del baño.

De repente no se porque me caí al suelo, fue por culpa de tori que abrió la puerta para que saliera.

**Tori's prov.**

Por poco mi madre no descubre que jade, estaba en mi habitación, fui a abrir la puerta para decirle que podía salir, de repente note como caía encima de mi.

**-jade, quítate de encima por favor. **Le dije intentado quitarla de encima pero no pude.

**-vega, recuerda a mi nadie me da ordenes.** Parece que le gustaba estar encima de mí.

**-jade, por favor pesas mucho.**

**-después de tirarme encima de ti al abrir la estúpida puerta me insultas.** Dijo riéndose de mí.

**-yo no tengo culpa de que estuvieras encima de la puerta, escuchando.**

**-¡oh!, ahora soy yo la quiete la culpa, me ofendes vega.**

**-deja de burlarte de mi, haciéndote la victima, la culpa fue de las dos, tu por estar encima de la puerta y yo por abrir ¿contenta?**

**-no, aun no me has contestado el por que quieres ser mi amiga.**

**-pues porque…**

**-bueno vega, ya nos vemos en clase.** Dijo mientras que salía por la ventana así entro, voy a tener que cerrar la ventana por si acaso, para que no entre a hacerme algo mientras duermo.

Volví a dormir y me levante tarde, por culpa de que jade me despertó anoche, me vestí a toda prisa, baje las escaleras casi rodando la mayoría de los escalones y trina se fue sin esperarme por ir a comprar unos pantalones, empezaba bien el día.

**-¿mama puedes llevarme a la escuela?**

**-lo siento cariño, pero tengo cosas que hacer, pero no llegues tarde a clase.** Y salió de casa.

Cogí mi pearphone marque un numero no se cual era.

**-hola vega, ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?**

**-nada solo que me equivoque de teléfono.**

**-¿y a quien ibas a llamar?**

**-andre, para preguntarme si puede llevarme a la escuela.**

**-siempre igual tori, ¿Por qué no te sacas la licencia de conducir ya?**

**-bueno porque…**

**-bueno no quiero saber la razón.**

**-jade, esto…**

**-¿que quieres vega?**

**-¿podrías llevarme a la escuela?**

**-claro, con una condición.**

**-tendrás que contestarme una pregunta.**

**-ok.**

**-bueno estoy allí en 5 min.**

¿Por qué le importaba tanto a jeda el que quisiera ser su amiga? No era raro, nuestros amigos eran los mismos y era mejor llevarse bien que estar siempre discutiendo. Escuche como jade tocaba el bocina del coche y Salí de casa para subir a su coche. Paso un rato y era raro que no me preguntara, lo que quisiera saber.

**-bueno to...vega, ahora que estoy aquí delante quiero que me conteste esto con sinceridad.**

**-ok.** Le dije un poco dudosa.

**-y que sepas que si me mientes lo sabré, eres malísima para mentir y eso que eres actriz.**

**-gracias por tus ánimos jade.**

**-solo te digo la verdad y ¿porque quieres ser mi amiga?**

**-bueno, pu pues, porque estamos en la misma escuela, no sirve de nada llevarnos mal y porque nuestros amigos son los mismo y seria mas agradable para todos que no estuviéramos siempre peleando.**

**-creo que en parte tienes razón, pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga**. ¡Auch! eso dolió, yo siendo en parte sincera y ella me dice esto.

**-bueno ahora contéstame tu a mi una pregunta y se sincera.**

**-¿y porque debería de hacer eso?**

**-¿Por qué tu no quieres ser mi amiga?**

**-bueno porque no nos veo como amigas a ti y a mi.**

El resto del camino estuve muy callada, aunque no lo pareciese sus palabras dolían yo intentando ser buena con ella y me dice eso. No lo podía creer, bueno en verdad si lo creía era jade west la chica que el primer día tiro un café en mi cabeza porque creía que quería ligar con su exnovio. Creo que en parte merecía su respuesta pero es que lo que paso ese día no era del todo correcto, a mi beck no me gustaba me parecía simpático y todo eso pero no pensaba en el como un novio. Primero por tener novia y segundo yo no era de las que se metían en las relaciones.

**Jade's prov.**

En parte sabía que lo que me dijo tori era verdad, pero notaba que había otra cosa más por la que quería ser mi amiga. Lo que le dije hasta a mi me pareció mal, pero era verdad no la quería como amiga sino…

**-jade y tori al escenario, hay que ensayar la obra nos quedan solo dos días para actuar delante de toda la escuela.** Maldito Sikowitz me saco de mis pensamientos, subí al escenario.

La clase pasó rápido, to…vega y yo solo ensayamos una escena y después, Sikowitz llamo a beck, robi, cat y andre para ensayar sus escenas.

Siguiente clase filmografía, entre a clase con un cd en la mano, era la película que yo escribí.

-chicos como sabéis hoy tenéis que entregarme vuestras películas, para que las revise antes de que termine el curso.

-grupo de jade. Cuando nos llamo le entregue la cajita con la película.

-grupo de tori. Esta se levanto para entregársela pero se veía triste no como cuando llegamos a la escuela.

**Tori's prov.**

Quedaban ya dos días de clase en parte me agradaba no tendría que ver ha cierta persona, hasta el fin de las vacaciones si…

**-tori.** Escuche como me llamaba un chico, era Max.

**-si.**

**-tori estaba pensando que esta tarde podíamos quedar para ensayar la canción, antes del viernes para ver como queda.**

**-ok, ¿quedamos a las cinco en mi casa?**

**-si, me parece bien.**

**Beck`s prov.**

Hoy en clase de filmografía vi como tori no estaba muy contenta esto era extraño, ella siempre esta con una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer fue por jade porque la vi en clase como la miraba como arrepentida por algo que le dijo.

**-jade.**

**-si, beck.**

**-¿que le has dicho a tori para que este así?**

**-¿como te lo explico? Es una historia complicada.**

**-empieza por el principio.**

**-bueno pues el otro día cuando terminamos de rodar su película cuando me iba a ir escuche como alguien lloraba y era ella. No se porque y tampoco se lo pregunte, como solo estábamos nosotras decidí invitarla para llevarla a casa.**

**-que mas. **Estaba muy atento en mi historia.

**-bueno pues cuando hace una semana cat me llamo para convencerme recoger a tori para recoger un libro que olvido en la escuela, al volver a su casa le pregunte como podía ser amable con alguien como yo. En ese momento no me contesto, cuando íbamos el día de la película a su casa le pregunte pero no me contesto por el estúpido accidente…**

**-espera ¿Qué accidente?**

**- to…vega y yo íbamos en el coche chocamos y acabamos en el hospital, pero estamos bien. Entonces cuando salimos de allí le pregunte cuando salimos del coche esto y ella no me contesto por eso entre por la ventana a su habitación…**

**-y te lo dijo si me dijo que era porque ella quiere ser mi amiga, le iba a decir que porque quería ser amiga mía pero su madre entro.**

**-¿te vio?**

**-no me oculté, después de esto Salí de allí, porque no quería causarle problemas y esta mañana le pregunte y me dijo que ella quiere ser mi amiga para que todos nosotros estemos todos bien juntos y aquí en la escuela. Entonces le dije que yo no quería ser su amiga.**

**-jade.**

**-me pregunto que porque y yo le dije la verdad que no me imaginaba a ella y a mi como amigas…**

**-jade, porque le dijiste eso, si tu sabes que…**

**-no lo digas.**

**-si lo tengo que decir. **

**-beck, no. Lo mire.**

**-sabes que eso no es cierto, tu si quieres ser su amiga.**

**-no beck yo no quiero ser una simple amiga.**

**-entonces acepta que te gusta.**

**-eso nunca.**

**-sabes que si que la amas sino porque no me has dicho lo contrario. **Entonces ella se fue.

**-sabes que tendrás que aceptarlo algún día. **Le dije gritando.

**- si pero no hoy.** Esta jade es muy cabezona.

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a todos los lectores, espero que os guste y dejéis comentarios.**

**LindsayWest: **como te dije lo termine antes de que acabe el dia.

**Mas alla de la realidad:** me encantan tus comentario

**Sweetasbibble: **me agrada que te rías con mi historia, espero que solo en las partes que yo pensé hacer graciosa.

**gabriela 0012: **me gustan tus comentarios y si maldita cámara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí esta otro de los capítulos de la historia, aunque aun quedan muchos mas capítulos hasta terminar la historia, pero por ahora leed este y espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Tori's prov.**

Era por la tarde estaba en casa esperando que Max llegara para ensayar nuestra canción por ultima vez, teníamos que cantarla mañana por la noche, un día antes de terminar la escuela. Max llego a mi casa en su BMW azul.

Ensayamos por un rato la canción y luego empezamos a charlar, cuando ya era bastante tarde este subió en su auto y se fue.

Al día siguiente, me levante como siempre. Llegue al aparcamiento del colegio donde había mucha gente reunida.

**-andre ¿Qué ocurre aquí para que este todos los estudiante?**

**-tori lo que ocurre es que la empresa que suministra el café, va a hacer un concurso y el que gane tendrá un viaje en el avión de la empresa donde él quiera para dos personas.**

**-genial, ¿y cuando empieza el concurso? **

**-bueno, pues parece que ahora mismo.** Dijo mientras señalaba una furgoneta con el logo del café.

**-chicos y chicas del colegio Hollywood arts, estamos aquí con un concurso para que uno de ustedes gane un viaje en avión a donde queráis. **Todos empezaron a murmurar.

**-bueno veis es furgoneta, si ¿no? Pues consiste en que la persona que este mas tiempo sin quitar su mano de ella gana el viaje.** Un grupo de empleados, nos pasaron unos papeles para apuntarnos al concurso.

**-¿y que pasan con las clases?** Dijo sinjín.

**-hablamos ayer con los profesores y nos dieron permiso para que hoy todos no tuvieran clase.**

Todos empezaron a rellenar los formulario, otros se fueron no se donde y otros se quedaron mirando.

**-Hey tori, nos apuntamos ¿no?**

**-claro. **Cogimos unas hojas las rellenamos y esperamos a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

**Prov. concurso.**

**-el concurso empieza ya y como sabemos que esto puede durar mucho cada hora tendrán 5 min para descansar y a las 4 horas seguidas 30 min.**

Había unos 30 alumnos con sus manos en la furgoneta y mirando unos 50 alumnos mas.

Andre estaba colocado al lado de tori, jade junto a beck, cat entre sinjín y robi. Y los demás alumnos estaban repartidos por el espacio que había en la furgoneta.

Empieza el reto ya. Dijo el hombre y empezó a contar un reloj el tiempo que llevaban.

Robi fue el primero en ser eliminado por culpa de rex que no dejaba de insultarle, después cat porque culpa de una moneda, quedaban aun 26 alumnos al acabar la segunda hora.

Beck hablaba con jade sobre lo que le dijo el día anterior, andre estaba con tori hablando sobre la canción que cantaría tori en la tarde con Max. Pasaron 2 horas mas y solo quedaban 15 alumnos, aun seguían tori, andre, jade y beck. Cuando dieron el descanso de 30 min todos los participantes fueron a por comida o lo que tuvieran que hacer, cuando quedaban pocos segundos aun los participantes no llegaban solo estaban ya en la furgoneta jade, beck, sinjín y un par mas de chico. De repente tori y andre llegaron corriendo seguidos de tres chicos más.

**-los demás participante que no llegaron a tiempo después del descanso están eliminados y ya solo quedan 10 participantes.**Dijo el hombre mientras que seguía el concurso.

Paso un rato y dos chicos que estaban concursando empezaron a pelear y los echaron, solo quedaban 8, al rato una chica que estaba allí salió corriendo por culpa de abeja y un chico la seguía para ayudarla.

Beck estaba echado sobre el coche al igual que todos, pero entonces llego un grupo de chicas locas por el y tubo que salir huyendo.

**-después de 5 horas y media solo quedan 5 participantes. **

Andre hablaba con una chica, bueno más que hablar ligaba con ella, entonces estos se besaron y quitaron las manos.

-**quedan tres participantes: jade, tori y sinjín, ¿Quién ganara el viaje?**

**Jade's prov.**

Solo quedaba el estúpido de sinjín, to…vega y yo, como iba a hacer para que abandonar estos. Con los otros chicos fue fácil sabotearlos pero con vega seria más difícil, estaba muy convencida de que ella podría ganar.

**-jade con migo no te va a pasar como con los demás, no te valen tus trucos.**

**-a ¿no?, pues puedo hacer que sinjín abandone ahora mismo.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-así, sinjín ven.**

**-si jade.** Dijo sinjín.

**-si quitas tus manos del coche, me portare bien contigo hoy y mañana.**

**-acepto.** Y quito sus manos del coche.

**-sinjín.** Le regaño tori.

**-tori, son dos días si que jade me moleste.** Dijo este muy feliz.

**-bueno vega, solo quedamos nosotras dos.**

**- si pero yo te voy a ganar, tu no mereces el premio, no es justo.**

**- y solo quedan dos participante, tori vega y jade west Solo quedan unos minutos para que termine el día de clase y ninguna de esta aun abandona, pero cuando suene la campana solo debe de quedar una de ellas…. **Dijo el molesto hombre.

Paso el tiempo muy lento, estaba pensando en que hacer para ganar, ¿pero como? Sonó la campana.

**-señores y señoras esto a sido un empate, nunca había ocurrido esto, al a ver un empate los jueces tendrán que decidir que hacer.**

**-Hey yo e sido la mejor. **Dije.

**-bueno, bueno para que no haya peleas, las dos conseguís el premio.**

**-¿y quien es la que primero escoge el destino donde quiere ir?** Dijo to…vega.

**-la verdad es que…**

**-dilo ya.** Le dije al hombre.

**-la verdad es que como ha sido un empate os daremos el premio a las dos lo que significa que iréis juntas, a uno de los siguientes sitios: Hawái, florida o islas FIDJI durante una semana con todo pagado.**

**- FIDJI.** Dijimos la dos a la vez y por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

**-bueno, pues aquí tenéis lo billetes, el viaje será el sábado.**

**-¿el sábado? **Dije extrañada

**-pero eso es dentro de 2 días. **Dijo tori.

Era ya hora de comer.

**-jade, espera.** Dijo cat.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-te invito a comer. **Dijo la pelirroja.

**-bueno, si me vas a invitar acepto. **No iba a decirle que no era mi amiga.

**-ponte esto en los ojos. **Me dio un pañuelo que por lo que pienso es para que no sepa a donde vamos, le hice caso y lo coloque en mis ojos.

**-jade, ¿ves algo?**

**-¿como quieres que vea si tengo los ojos vendados?**

**-bueno agárrate a mi yo te guio a mi coche. **Estaba preocupada dejar a cat que me guiara a su auto no era buena idea, pero no tenia mas remedio.

Paso un rato hasta que escuche que paramos.

**Tori's prov.**

Había ganado el concurso, lo único que no me agradaba era tener que pasar una semana jade y yo solas, lejos de casa.

**-tori. Dijo andre.**

**-¿que ocurre andre?**

**-toma.**

**-¿un pañuelo?**

**-si, véndate los ojos.**

**-¿para que?**

**-deja de hacer preguntas y haz lo que te digo tori, es una sorpresa. **Acepte, me vende los ojos y seguí a andre a donde me estuviera llevando.

**Andre's prov.**

Había sido eliminado por culpa de una chica, que luego me dijo que solo quería que me eliminaran, pero ella también se soltó sin querer. Entonces volví para ver el concurso.

**-cat.**

**-si andre.**

**-¿quien a ganado?**

**-jade y tori.**

**-¿las dos?**

**-si, ¿andre quieres que les demos una sorpresa a las dos invitándolas a comer con todos sus amigos?**

**-me parece bien, tu llevas a jade y yo a tori, nos vemos en nozu.**

**-de acuerdo.**

Después de hablar con tori y hacer que se vendara los ojos, la guie a mi coche. Llegamos a nozu, le dije en el oído a tori que no se moviera de allí, estaba también cat diciéndole lo mismo a jade, estaban las dos en la puerta entonces cat y yo nos escondimos. Estaba todo escuro.

**-ya puedes quitarte la venda.** Dije yo para que se quitaran ambas las vendas.

**-¡sorpresa!** Dijimos todos juntos cuando se encendió la luz.

**-¿y esto?** Dijo jade y tori a la vez.

**-bueno, pues es para celebrar que ganasteis el concurso.**

Comimos y después cada uno nos fuimos a preparar para escuchar a tori cantar, también lo hacia robi, pero íbamos por tori y yo además tocaba la música.

**Tori's prov.**

Era la hora de ir al colegio a cantar la canción que ensaye con Max. Andre vino por mi, el tocaría la música.

**Prov. canción tori y Max.**

**Max**_**:**__her eyes_

_Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly_

_Without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And i Tell her everyday_

_I think i wanna marry you_

**Tori:** _his lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day_

_If he let me_

_His laugh, her laugh_

_He hates but i think it's_

_So sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And i tell him everyday_

_I think i wanna marry you_

**Max:**_beautiful girls_

_All over the world_

_I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted_

**Tori:**_they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

**Max: **_I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA_

**Tori:**_ this one's for you and me_

**Max:**_ I'D THROW MY HAND ON A BLADE FOR A_

**Tori:**_ living out our dreams_

**Max:**_ ID JUMP IN FRONT OF A TRAIN FOR YA_

**Tori:**_ lift my arms out wide_

**Max: **_YOU KNOW I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YA_

**Tori:**_ I'll open my eyes_

**Max:**_ i would go through all of this pain_

**Tori:**_ take a bullet straight through my brain_

**Max y tori: **_if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain, ay, ay, ain_

**Tori:**_ today i swear I'm not doing anything_

**Max:**_ i wanna be a billionaire_

**Tori: **_i just wanna lay in my bed_

**Max:**_ so friggin bad_

**Tori:**_ don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message_

_At the time_

_Cuz today i swear I'm not doing anything_

**Max:**_ so what we go out_

_So what we don't sleep_

_We are just having fun_

_WE DON'T CARE YOU SEES_

**Tori:**_ so what we go out?_

_That's how it's supposed to be_

_LIVING YOU AND WILD AND FREE_

**Max:**_ when i see your face_

_There's not a thing i would change_

**Tori:**_ because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

**Max:**_ I think i wanna marry you_

**Tori:**_ and when you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stares for awhile_

**Max:**_ cuz you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

**Tori:**_ i think i wanna marry you_

**Max:**_ cuz you're amazing_

**Max y tori:**_ Just the way you are_

**Tori's prov.**

Después de la canción todo el mundo aplaudía, hasta jade. Abrace a Max y andre y Baje ha hablar con mis demás amigos.

**-ha estado muy bien.**Dijo beck, mientras me abrazaba.

**-estuvo fantástico tori.** Dijo cat, mientras que me separa de beck para abrazarme ella.

**-jade ¿no tienes nada que decirle a tori?** Le regaño beck.

**-vale, to...vega la canción fue fantástica.**

**-¡daros un abrazo!** Dijeron todos a la vez y por extraño que parezca jade acepto.

_Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo. Dejad vuestro comentario, el próximo capitulo la obra de Sikowitz._

_Aquí os dejo el video de la canción que canta tori, por si queréis escucharla._

watch?v=1cJkmv8slxk

_Gracias a todos, por leer la historia_ y por los comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con el siguiente capitulo de mi historia.

Capitulo 10

**Jade's prov.**

Maldito beck, me hizo parecer blanda con tori al decirle lo que en verdad pensaba de su canción y encima cat y el decían que nos abrazáramos. Esa idea no me molestaba, pero yo soy jade la chica dura y no puedo parecer blanda. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con beck lo hacia, solo un rato cuando el me regañaba y bueno parece que aun tiene ese don de hacerme parecer culpable. Wow eso si estaba muy alegre por lo del viaje, iría con tori. "gracias café, por ayudarme o estar tan cerca de ella ¿lo empeoraría todo? Podía estar unas horas con ella pero una semana, wow eso es mucho tiempo"

Maldita cabeza la mía, ¿Qué hora es? Me acerque a mi mesita por el teléfono, Las 4 de la mañana. Me llamaban por teléfono, ¿Quién hace eso? Claro la persona mas loca que conozco, cat mi mejor amiga.

**-hola cat.**

**-¿te desperté?**

**-no cat.**

**-me alegro, pero jade ¿Qué haces a estas horas aun levantada?**

**-¿y tu? **Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado pero es normal en cat

**-en verdad yo estaba soñando con unicornio y me acorde que tenia que preguntarte una cosa.**

**-¿el que cat?**

**-me prometes ¿que no me mataras?** ¿Porque la iba a matar? es mi amiga y con ella no puedo ser mala. Bueno en verdad si lo puedo ser como la vez que me dejo sin cejas.

**-si cat te lo prometo ¿Qué es?**

**-¿el que?**

**-lo que me ibas a preguntar.**

**-a si. **Esta chica esta cada día peor.

**-cat, son las cuatro de la mañana si no me dices ya lo que sea voy a colgar es tarde y aun no e dormido nada.**

**-jade ¿es cierto que te gusta alguien que estudia en Hollywood arts?** Me dejo de piedra, esta chica cuando quiere consigue paralizarme con sus preguntas.

**-y si fuera verdad ¿que?**

**-¿con que es verdad?**

**-¿el que es verdad?**

**-que te gusta alguien de la escuela.**

**-yo nunca he dicho eso.**

**-si pero tampoco lo has negado y te escuche el otro día hablar con beck, sobre que te gustaba alguien y no dejabas de mirar a esa persona.** Wow, cat me sorprende cuando me habla así de seria y que trae todo el mundo con que tampoco lo niego cada vez se parece mas a beck y eso que no sabe quien es la persona que me gusta.

**-cat, ¿porque escuchas las conversaciones de los demás? Y no es cierto que me guste alguien.**

**-jade a mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien.**

**-si me gusta alguien feliz.**

**-¿y quien es?**

**-adiós cat.**

**-jade no cuelgues por favor dime por lo menos si lo conozco.**

**-se podría decir que si.** Y mas de lo que ella cree.

**-¿es apuesto?**

**-cat y si se podría decir que lo es, hasta mañana cat.**

**-ok, jade que duermas bien. **Bueno si tu concepto de dormir bien es dormirte pasadas las cuatro de la mañana con la cabeza echa un lio y levantarte en menos de tres horas, entonces si voy a dormir bien.

**Tori's prov.**

No podía dormir ya eran mas de la cuatro de la mañana, estaba pensando lo que sucedió cuando andre vino a casa…

**Flash back**

**-tori donde estas.** Dijo andre

**-andreee.** De repente no se porque tenia el teléfono en la mano para ver un poco y vi algo que me sorprendió, un mensaje de jade.

_El mensaje decía que como estaba, que hoy no había ido y ella no pudo molestarme como cada día. _Wow esta chica me sorprende me trata mal pero luego se preocupaba por mi, de repente me caí y de la sorpresa que me dio el mensaje.

**-¿Qué pasa tori?** me pregunto cuando escucho el ruido de mi caída

Volvió la luz y me vio que estaba en el suelo tumbada tocándome la cabeza para disimular que en verdad caí de la sorpresa que me dio el mensaje.

**-tori**

**-¡ay!**

**-¿Qué te a ocurrido?**

**- me caí cuando se fue la luz.** No le iba a decir la verdad

-ya lo veo. Dijo este sin poder aguantar la risa.

**-gracias andre.** Le dije mientras este me ayudaba a levantar.

**Fin flashback**

No se porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje y en jade, ¿pero porque no podía? Ella siempre me estaba molestando, aunque también se intereso cuando le dije que quería ser su amiga, pero luego esta hizo que algo dentro de mi se rompiera al decir que no me veía a ella y a mi como amigas ¿Por qué me dolió tanto ese comentario? Era jade la chica mas fría del mundo y yo aun pensaba que esta podía ser dulce. ¿Qué pasa con migo? Y lo mas fuerte de todo tendría que pasar una semana con ella, me alegraba la idea no se porque, a lo mejor me gustaba la idea de ser molestada siete días seguidos. Mi cabeza da vueltas con tantas cosas.

No dormí apenas, no recuerdo cuando me dormí seria ya después de tanto rato pensando en tantas cosas. A la mañana siguiente Llego andre a mi casa muy temprano.

**-¿Qué haces aquí andre?**

**-bueno como es el ultimo día de clase y no te Vere hasta dentro de una semana, quería pasar un rato contigo.**

**-que amable eres andre. **Y me dio un abrazo.

**-no queras llegar tarde el ultimo día ¿no?**

**-bueno, la verdad…**

**-tori**

**-era broma andre. **Le dije riendo.

Subimos a su coche en dirección a la escuela.

**Andre's prov.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre tori?**

**-¿eh?**

**-si desde que empezamos con los trabajos de filmografía te comportas diferente.**

**-¿diferente?**

**-si, ya no estas siempre alegre estas, mas como decirte triste distraída, mirando no se el que.**

**-si soy la de siempre.**

**-tori a ti te pasa algo y yo se lo que es.**

**-¿eh?**

**-si sé que estas enamorada, no hace falta ser muy listo para saberlo. **Cuando le dije que estaba enamorada se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El resto del camino a clase lo pasamos en silencio, cuando llegue cat me estaba llamando.

**Andre.** Dijo cat corriendo en mi dirección, cuando llego me llevo a un lugar apartado.

**-¿Qué pasa rojita?**

**-andre, ¿sabes de algún chico guapo que este en clase con nosotros?**

**-uh, no me siento bien contestándote eso.**

**-andre, esto es serio.**

**-¿y para que quieres saberlo?**

**-bueno pues…esta tomo aire, porque a jade le gusta alguien de clase y no me quiere decir.**

**-wow, a jade le gusta alguien ¿que no sea beck?**

**-andre.** Me regaño.

**-vale, cálmate.**

**-bueno ¿sabes de algún chico guapo de clase que le pueda gustar a jade?**

**-no, lo siento cat. **

**-andre, ¿sabes porque esta tori?**

**-bueno, ella no me dijo gran cosa pero…**

**-¿pero que?**

**-cuando hable con ella le dije que yo pensaba que ella estaba enamorada y se quedo pálida.**

**-wow, que casualidad.**

**-bueno si tu lo dices cat.** Y me fui a clase de música.

**Tori's prov.**

Porque reaccione de esa manera cuando andre me dijo que estaba enamora, yo no lo estaba, se lo que se siente. Estuve con Danny casi un año y con mas chicos. Yo no estaba enamorada, bueno creo estoy confusa. Bueno llego la hora de la obra, hoy la presentábamos.

**Prov. Obra Sikowitz.**

La historia se situaba en una escuela, estaban todos charlando, por su parte Nicole estaba distraída haciendo un dibujo.

**-¿que haces Nicole?**

**-dibujo.**

**-no quieres venir conmigo a buscar a mi hermana danna.**

**-lo siento dustin, pero quede en ver a lola aquí. **Dustin salía de la clase llamando a su hermana a gritos. Nicole seguía dibujando hasta que una chica se acercó a ella.

**-hola Nicole.**

**-hola, ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-podíamos buscar a Michel, tengo algo que deciros a los dos. Entonces las dos chicas salieron de escena.**

Cambio de escena. Estaba Michel sentado en un banco escuchando como logan le enseñaba lo que se había comprado con el dinero de su familia.

**-hola Michel ¿podemos hablar?**

**-claro, nos vemos niño de papa.**

**-eh, bueno da igual sé que lo dices porque me tienes celos. Se alejaron un poco de logan.**

**-bueno ¿Qué nos querías decir?**

**-chicos lo que pasa es que me mandaron el otro día una carta y decía que al ser tan buen estudiante me daban una beca para estudiar en la universidad.**

**-¿en la universidad, pero si aun nos quedan dos años?** Dijo Michel sorprendido

**-si ya lo se pero estoy dudando.**

**-porque. Dijo Michel, que parecía que era el único que escuchaba**

**-no quiero abandonarlos.**

**-lola tienes que hacer lo que creas mejor para ti. **Después de eso Michel se fue, parecía triste.

**-y ¿no estarás confundida, porque estas enamorada? **Dijo Nicole

**-bueno no se tengo que hablar con alguien.**

Lola buscaba a danna, de repente la vio besándose con logan. Eso le rompió el corazón.

Cambio de escena, en el colegio había un chico contándoles a los demás que lola se iba de la escuela. Danna que estaba escondiéndose de su hermano escucho lo que decían y se puso muy triste, ella quería a lola pero su hermano dustin le decía que no debía de pensar eso eran dos chicas y estaba mal.

Cambio de tiempo, estaba danna buscando a lola, hasta que la encontró.

**-Lola es verdad que te vas.** Esta no le dejo hablar y siguió

**-lola, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Dijo Dana.**

**-yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo que…**

**-¿solo que?**

**-no te puedo explicar aun, mas adelante te diré.**

**-¿cuando?**

**-no lo se Dana, solo espera y te lo explicare todo.**

**-no quiero una explicación ahora.** Dijo Dana agarrando lola de la muñeca.

**-suéltame por favor. **Le decía lola.

**-no hasta que me lo expliques.**

**-solo te puedo decir que lo hago porque no quiero estar contigo dijo lola mientras se soltaba de Dana.**

**-bueno vete entonces pero te digo No se si me OLVIDARÁS NI SI ES AMOR ESTE MIEDO. YO SÓLO SÉ QUE TE VAS y YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ.**

Cambio de tiempo habían pasado varias semanas. Lola les dijo a sus amigos que eligió irse y que tendría que coger un avión ese día.

Nicole sabía lo que les ocurría a lola y danna, y decidió contarle a danna.

**-danna escúchame.**

**-no, quiero.**

**-bueno, pues que sepas que vas a perder a lola se va hoy a las 6. Después de eso Nicole se fue y dejo sola a danna.**

Después de salir Nicole de allí, danna miro la hora le quedaban 30min para llegar, cambio de escenario aeropuerto. Estaba Nicole, Michel y logan, despidiéndose de lola. Cambio de escenario estaba danna corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto cuando se choco con dustin.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso vas a buscarla?**

**-si y suéltame no quiero perderla.**

**-tu no vas a ningún lado, no ves que eso no es normal.**

**-el que no es normal, el amor.**

**-eso no es amor.**

**-suéltame.**

**-nunca.** Esta le mordió la mano y salió corriendo le quedaban menos de 10min, entonces llego y vio a lola apunto de irse la detuvo.

**-¿que haces?**

**-hago lo que me dijiste ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-yo no te dije que te marcharas tu elegiste irte sin decirme nada.**

**Eso no es cierto, te lo iba a decir, Pero no me dejaste.**

**-lo siento mucho, no sabia eso pero es que escuche a unos chicos decirlo y me enfade.**

**-bueno da igual me tengo que ir.**

**-no, lo harás. **Danna cogió a lola y le dio un beso.

El público aplaudía, los actores salieron a saludar y cuando bajaron el telón todos se abrazaban, cat a robi, beck a jade y andre a tori.

**Jade's prov.**

Después de que todos salieron del escenario y solo quedaba to…vega y yo. Me acerque a ella.

**-lo has hecho muy bien.** Le dije mientras que le daba un abrazo.

**-gracias, supongo igual tu.** Me dijo

Volví a casa, aun tenia que preparar las cosas que me llevaría para el viaje mañana cogeríamos un avión. Wow una semana con to… ía que hacer caso a lo que me dijo beck, comportarme bien con ella.

**Agradecimientos a **

**LindsayWest: bueno que puedo decir son tantas cosas, bueno me encantan tus comentarios cuando los leí me hiciste sonreír, bueno lo del acento no lo puedo remediar soy española y eso no se puede ocultar, bueno lo de la cita lo pensé pero dije mas adelante, aun tiene que sufrir un capitulo o dos contando este soy muy mala, no es broma. Como abras visto si había un detalle oculto, eres la única que lo sospechaba. Ah y espero que tu mama no te estrelle el ordenador en la cabeza o me quedaría sin terminar de leer tu historia espero que sigas con ella pronto.**

**gabriela 0012: me encantan tus comentarios.**

**Y gracias a los demás que leen la historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que os guste la historia aunque no veo muchos comentarios, sobre la historia.

Capitulo 11

Jade's prov.

Llegue a casa, cogí una maleta y empecé a meter cosas en ella. Cuando termine de preparar la maleta la deje junto a la puerta de mi habitación, me cambie y me fui a dormir algo que no me dejo hacer mi estúpido pearphone.

**-¿Quién?**

**-jade. Era cat.**

**-si cat.**

**-¿a que hora es tu vuelo?**

**-a las seis ¿por?**

**-nada solo curiosidad bueno ya nos veremos cuando vuelvas.** Wow esta niña esta loca.

Después de hablar con cat me tumbe en la cama para descansar, a la mañana siguiente ya lo tenia todo preparado tenia que salir dos horas antes por las maletas y pasar el control. Beck me llamo y me dijo de ir a comer con el. Cuando llegue al sitio acordado también me encontré a cat cuando me vio, le dio risa. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Le habrá dicho algo beck?

**Tori's prov.**

Era ya de día, ayer prepare mis cosas. Mi mama me dijo que tenia visita, Era andre.

**-hola tori.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-venia a pasar un rato contigo y luego acompañarte al aeropuerto.**

**-eres un gran amigo. **Y lo abrace.

**-vamos a tomar algo.**

**-claro. **Subimos a su coche.

**-bueno tori, ¿vas a aceptar ya que estas enamorada de jade?**

**-¿Qué? no estoy enamorada de jade.**

**-crees que no me di cuenta como te comportabas en la película o ¿que?**

**-¿y si lo estoy que pasa?**

**-wow, por fin lo aceptaste.**

**-yo no he dicho que si.**

**-tori mientes fatal, bueno y se lo dirás **

**-andre.** Le regañe.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-bueno, por que si se lo digo me atacar con una de sus tijeras.**

**- de todas formas, algún día se lo tendrás que decir al chico que te gusta.**

**-¿y cual es el problema?**

**-que no es un chico.**

**-no ¿porque? El amor es lo que tu sientes hacia otra persona da igual si es chica o chico.**

**-gracias andre.**

**-aunque te lo diga nunca conseguiré gustarle, me odia.**

**-no debe de ser así, tienes una semana para averiguarlo.**

**-claro andre y si no dentro de una semana moriré.**

**-tori en la vida hay que tomar riesgos.**

**-bueno lo intentare. **Llegamos a un restaurante, comimos y seguimos hablando.

Era la hora de ir al aeropuerto pasamos por mis cosas a casa y mis padres decidieron llevarnos para despedirse, también vino trina. Llegamos al aeropuerto donde estaba jade, beck, cat y robi. Fuimos al mostrador con los billetes.

**-señoritas vuestro vuelo es el 1496N.** Después de eso fuimos a mirar cuanto faltaba y donde teníamos que llevar las maletas.

**-tori mira.** Dijo jade señalando nuestro vuelo.

**-eh ¿No debería de poner fidji?**

**-se supone.** Miramos los billetes y si eran para Hawái y 15 días no 7.

**- mejor ¿no?** Dije para animarla.

**-claro, pero son 15 días soportándote vega. **

**-chicas espero que os lo paséis bien y traedme un regalo.** Dijo cat abrazándonos a las dos a la vez.

**-espero que te lo pases muy bien y me hagas caso.** Me dijo andre.

**-adiós tori.** Dijo mi hermana con alegría, parece que se alegraba de no verme en 15 días.

**-espero que lo paséis bien.** Dijo beck

**-chicas nos vemos pronto.** Dijo robi.

**-nos vemos cariño y toma esta tarjeta de crédito por si necesitas algo.** Me dijeron mis padres, dándome un abrazo.

**-vega que no es para tanto que son 15 días no para siempre. **Dijo jade Después despedimos de nuestros amigos, quedaban 15min para que saliera el vuelo, todo hasta el momento bien, cuando pasamos el escáner a jade le pito llevaba unas tijeras escondidas.

**¿Para que quieres unas tijeras en un avión?**

**-son 5 horas, con algo me tendré que divertir ¿no?**

**-jade estas loca.**

**-gracias.**

**Jade's prov.**

El tiempo en el avión pasaba rápido aunque eran 5 horas, lo bueno era que to…vega estaba sentada a mi lado con su ordenador y yo estaba con mis tijeras por lo menos que no me las quitaron, de vez en cuando la miraba. Quedaba media hora para llegar, en verdad era el rato que mas lento paso para mi. Llegamos a las 11 con la hora de Hollywood, aquí eran solo las 9, llegamos al Hotel. Pedimos las llaves de las habitaciones pero solo era una y encima con una sola cama. Wow esto se ponía divertido.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación, les mande un mensaje a cat y beck para que supieran que ya llegamos. Mientras to..vega llamo a sus padres y después con andre.

**-¿avisaste a cat?** Dijo esta.

**-si le mande un mensaje, pero allí es ya mas de las doce.**

Decimos ir a comer algo al restaurante del hotel. Tori se sentó conmigo no hablaba mucho, pero era normal seguro que pensaba que si me hablaba le diría algo malo, pero le haría caso a beck y me comportaría bien con ella, sobretodo para que me perdonara lo que le dije.

Después de cenar subimos a la habitación estábamos cansadas del viaje. Yo cogí un pijama corto de color negro, ella por su parte cogió uno rosa aunque no me gustaban los colores así, a tori le sienta bien, al rato me decidí por ir a dormir y ella hizo lo mismo. Me desperté sentí el peso de algo sobre mi, era la mano de tori pensaría que estaba en su cama o algo. Yo por mi parte seguí durmiendo no me desagradaba que me abrazara.

**Andre's prov. **

Después de que tori y jade cogieran el avión beck y yo nos quedamos hablando.

**-¿crees que funcionara el plan? **Dijo beck

**-pues no lo se.**

**Flashback.**

Hace un par de días cuando le dije a tori que estaba enamorada, beck me llamo y quedo conmigo. Me dijo sobre jade y yo de repente lo entendí todo, en ese momento planeamos que estas se enteraran de lo que sentían, por eso les cambiamos los billetes. Beck consiguió el billete de jade ese mismo día yo por mi parte necesite ayuda de su hermana trina, le dije que era para que no tuviera que soportar a jade, ella acepto.

**Fin flashback**

**-¿pero no es raro?**

**-¿el que?**

**-siempre se han llevado mal y ahora las dos…**

**-bueno, como dice los que se pelean se desean. **Estuvimos un rato charlando después cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Ojala funcionara me gaste todos mis ahorros, pero era una buena causa era ver feliz a mi amiga y beck seguro lo hacia porque también quería ver feliz a jade. Al poco rato alguien llamaba a mi teléfono era tori.

**-hola andre.**

**-que como estas.**

**-por ahora bien, ya hemos llegado.**

**-me alegro, espero que lo pases bien.**

**-adiós andre.**

**-adiós tori.**

**Tori's prov.**

Fui la primera en despertar porque si jade me hubiera visto abrazarla seguro que me hubiera tirado de la cama o algo peor. Me levante y Salí a la terraza de la habitación, el paisaje era precioso, después de observar un rato fui a darme una ducha y vestirme para ir a desayunar, había muchas cosas en el comedor. Escogí entre todas las cosas y me senté en una mesa.

**-ehy, vega no me esperaste. **Dijo en un tono bastante amable

**-¿eh?**

**-si, se supone que vinimos juntas ¿no?**

**-bueno si.** Desayunamos tranquilamente, decidimos ir a ver tiendas.

Jade se probaba ropa, le sentaba la mayoría de las cosas bien yo por mi parte también lo hacia. De vez en cuando vi a esta como se quedaba mirando seguro era que estaba pensando que me sentaba fatal.

-**ehy vega te sienta bien eso deberías de comprártelo. **Wow un alago de jade west esto debía ser el fin del mundo.

**-gracias, a ti también te sienta muy bien esa camisa.** Seguimos mirando tiendas con algunas bolsas en las manos, después regresamos a comer al hotel. Luego iríamos a la playa.

Nos preparamos para ir a la playa yo con mi bikini azul y jade con uno negro que resaltaba con la piel tan blanca de esta. Puse una toalla en la blanca arena, era una playa preciosa decidí meterme en el mar, jade me siguió ¿que quería hacer ahogarme? Yo me alejaba de ella.

**-vega que no te voy a hacer nada.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro, estamos de vacaciones y no tengo ganas de discutir.** Pasamos el resto de día allí, tomando el sol bañándonos, etc.

**-tori.**

**-¿si? **dije asustada esta pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre

**-nos vemos en la habitación a las 9 tengo que hacer una cosa.**

**-ok. **Estuve un rato mas en playa, aun era temprano subí a la habitación eran las siete, me duche y me puse unos pantalones blanco y una camisa rosa. Salí de la habitación, me dirigí a buscar un recuerdo para cat, mis padres, trina, andre, beck y robi. A trina le compre unos zapatos a está le encantan, a cat un delfín de peluche, andre una camiseta, beck una figurita al igual que a robi y a mis padres. Mire la hora, tenia que estar a las nueve en la habitación es mejor hacer caso a jade así que fui en dirección al hotel. Subí a mi planta abrí la puerta, estaba la habitación sola o eso creí camine hasta la terraza. Estaba jade y había una mesa justo en el medio.

**-¿y esto? **Le pregunte algo confusa.

**-bueno, pues es para pedirte perdón por haberte dicho que no nos imaginaba a ti y a mi como amigas.**

-¿ y porque dijiste eso?

**O lo siento por cortar el capitulo, pero es para dejarlos intrigados. ¿Qué dirá jade? ¿Mejora o empeorara las cosas entre ella y tori? todo en el siguiente capitulo. (Wow parezco una serie de televisión)**

**Agradecimientos a todos, espero leer mas comentarios sobre lo que opinan, hasta pronto.**

**Posdata: aun estoy esperando la actualización de algunas historias también de victorious, así que, los que tengáis una historia de victorious actualizar pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Jade's prov.**

Nos vemos en la habitación a las 9 tengo que hacer una cosa. Le dije a vega, después Salí de allí tenia que prepararle una cena sorpresa, quería llevarme mejor con ella y a lo mejor poder decirle lo que siento. Estuve preparando las cosas en la terraza, escuche como entraba tori a la habitación pero las cortinas estaban echadas y no se veía la terraza al rato esta salió. Faltaba poco para las nueve estaba esperándola hasta que llego.

**-¿y esto?**me pregunto algo confusa.

**-bueno, pues es para pedirte perdón por haberte dicho que no nos imaginaba a ti y a mi como amigas.** Le dije aunque en verdad no era por eso.

**-¿y porque dijiste eso? Me pregunto ella**, ¿Qué le iba a decir? No le quería decir pero tenía que hacerlo.

**-bueno la verdad si te dije que no nos imaginaba como amigas era porque yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga.**

**-no comprendo jade que intentas decirme.** Mierda, me iba hacer decírselo.

**-bueno porque yo te amo.** Esto ultimo lo dije muy bajito ¿lo escucho? Parece que si, pero no reaccionaba, hasta que se acercó a mi y me beso. Quede un poco aturdida pero luego yo también la bese a ella.

**-jade yo creí que tu me odiabas.**

**-y yo no pensaba que tu sintieras algo por mi.** No se porque pero nos pusimos las dos a reír.

**-bueno pues si yo también te amo.** Esta vez la bese yo, podía estar siempre así pero tenia mas cosas planeadas que hacer hoy.

Empezamos a cenar y hablamos un poco.

**-tori, ven conmigo.**

**-¿a donde? **

**-es una sorpresa. Salimos del hotel tenia una sorpresa, bueno no era una sorpresa que yo le hice pero bueno se lo quería enseñar.**

Llegamos a un cine que había cerca, saque unas entradas para una película. Entramos a la sala, tori estaba confusa pero no decía nada. Empezó la película y me gire a ver la reacción de tori.

**-¿Qué hace aquí la película que rodamos?**

**-lo que se es que vi el anuncio en televiso cuando preparaba hoy las cosas, llame a nuestro profesor y me dijo que como le gusto tanto nuestras películas llamo a un amigo suyo y consiguió que las pusieran en todos los cines.**

**-¿Cómo que nuestras?**

**-si, también esta la que yo escribí esta en la sala de enfrente.**

**-wow, el profesor es genial.** Nos quedamos viendo la película, bueno precisamente no la veíamos mas bien hablábamos de la escena después Salimos del cine.

**-bueno tori ¿esta era otra de las cosas que hacían que me trataras bien?**

**-si y ¿porque tu me tratabas mal? **

**-bueno porque pensaba que estar tu y yo era algo imposible y si te trataba mal a lo mejor mis sentimientos cambiaban hacia ti.**

**-por lo que veo el ser mala conmigo no te a funcionado ¿no?**

**-bueno eso parece y que beck me decía que intentara conquistarte.**

**-¿con que por eso estamos aquí y no en fidji?**

**-¿eh?**

**-si, el día que nos dieron los pasajes para el avión yo los mire y ponía fidji no Hawái, seguro que fue idea de andre y beck cambiarnos nos los billetes para que estuviéramos mas tiempo juntas.**

**-¿andre?** Dije algo confuso.

**-si el sabia bueno que me gustas.** Al decir esto note como se sonrojaba.

**-a entonces tendré que darles las gracias a beck y andre, parecen que consiguieron lo que querían.**

**-bueno jade y ahora que hacemos.**

**-se me ocurre que podíamos ir a bailar un rato.**

**-ok. **Entonces nos dirigimos a una discoteca.

**Tori's prov.**

Que contenta esto, gracias andre y beck cuando vuelva os daré un beso a cada uno de vosotros, habéis conseguido algo que yo pensaba imposible. Llegamos y nos pusimos a bailar juntas, en verdad no me importaban los demás estaba demasiado feliz. Como no estarlo si estas con la persona que estas enamorada de vacaciones.

Termino una canción muy movida y empezó una de esas que son abrazados, no se porque pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando jade me tenia agarrada de la cintura, y yo del cuello. Wow cualquiera que nos conociera y nos viera bailando juntas sin matarnos alucinaría, igual yo que hacíamos era pelear.

**-cada día me sorprendes mas jade west.**

**-¿porque?**

**-yo pensaba que tu no eras de dar sorpresa y menos comportarte así conmigo.**

**-¿si quieres puedo ser otra vez mala contigo?** Dijo riéndose.

**-mejor no te prefiero así.**

**-si vega pero que sepas que yo sigo siendo mala, pero no lo voy a ser contigo.** Mientras hablábamos íbamos al hotel.

**-que amable por tu parte.** Dije riendo.

**-ojala esto no acabara nunca.**

**-¿el que?**

**-estas vacaciones, tu y yo solas.**

**-aun nos quedan muchos días aquí.**

**-tori, que sepas que si fui valiente de decirte lo que siento fue porque cuando hoy me desperté vi que me estabas abrazando y bueno me gustaría que eso no cambiara.** Dijo sonrojándose.

**-¡oh que bonito! así que me viste y yo que esta mañana estaba preocupada porque lo hubieras visto y después matarte .**Dije riendo.

**-pues yo aun te veo viva, pero si quieres eso puede cambiar.**

**-no, prefiero seguir viviendo ¿o acaso quieres matar a la persona que quieres?**

**-déjame que lo piense.**

**-jade**. Le regañe.

**-era broma yo nunca te hare daño.**

**-¿no? Y cuando me tiraste al suelo para despertarme.**

**-oh tori tu siempre tan dramática, vale de aquí en adelante no te lastimare.**

Llegamos a la habitación, nos cambiamos para ir a dormir yo iba hacia la cama, cuando jade vino por detrás y se puso a besarme, paramos a respirar. Nos acostamos en la cama, yo la abrazaba y notaba como esta riendo.

**-¿que?** Le dije.

**-nada que me parece gracioso todo esto, hace unos días tendría que a verte dicho algo como que no lo hicieras o algo por el estilo.**

**-bueno entonces te suelto.** Le dije dejando de abrazarla.

**-he dicho antes, ahora si quiero que me abraces.** Volví a abrazarla, al rato me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me dolía un poco la cabeza, habíamos bebido un poco. Estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, ¿lo de anoche fue un sueño? Fue demasiado bonito, hasta que abrí los ojos y vi como jade me miraba, no fue un sueño por una vez la vida real era mejor que los sueños.

**-buenos días tori. **Dijo esta muy feliz dándome un beso.

**-buenos días, Wow me gusta esa forma de despertar.**

-¿Qué forma? Dijo riendo.

**-pues con un beso.**

**-tori eres demasiado romántica.**

**-¿y eso es malo?**

**-para nada.** Y nos besamos.

Me levante de la cama, iba a tomar una ducha, me desvestí y entre a la ducha.

**Jade`s prov.**

Parece que lo de la cena fue buena idea pensaba, mientras que vi a tori que iba al baño, entonces se me ocurrió seguirla sin que ella me viera. Me metí con ella en la ducha, se nota que no me esperaba porque cuando entre dio un respingo.

**-jade.** Me decía.

**-¿que?**

**-me asustaste y ¿que haces aquí?**

**-te recuerdo por si no recuerdas, que vinimos juntas de viaje.**

**-si eso ya lo se pero digo en la bañera.**

**-es para gastar menos agua y ya que estamos… **entonces la bese.

**-estas loca jade.**

**-gracias ¿eso es lo mas bonito que me puedes decir?**

**-no.**

**-entonces,**

**-que me encanta tu locura. **Dijo esta riendo.

**-¿Bueno donde vamos hoy? **Dijo tori.

**-podemos ir en barco a ver los delfines.**

**-me parece buena idea.**

Nos preparamos, fuimos al puerto a ver que barco nos podría llevar, subimos en uno, íbamos nosotras y el hombre que manejaba. Llegamos a un lugar donde había mucho delfines, nos acercamos al borde para verlos mejor. Con la mala suerte que tori, se resbalo y acabo con los delfines yo no podía parar de reír.

**-no tiene gracia.**

**-pues lo es. **Lo malo es que cuando me fui a levantar me paso como a tori y acabamos las dos en el agua.

**-ahora si me parece gracioso. **Dijo tori riendo.

**-¡ah si!** entonces la hundí conmigo y le di un beso.

**-¡ahora veras! **Dijo esta, lo que no me esperaba que esta hiciera lo mismo conmigo, no pensaba que tuviera tanta fuerza.

**Subí al barco y la ayude a subir.**

**-¿chicas si tanto calor teníais para no quitaros ni la ropa? **Dijo el hombre acercándose.

**-algo así. Dijo tori, era normal estábamos con la ropa puesta.**

**-¿bueno nos bañamos otra vez? **Le dije quedándome en bañador.

**¿Os gusto el capitulo? Esperad aun quedan capítulo para que termine y creo que no son pocos. Pero por hoy hasta aquí se queda la historia.**

**Mas alla de la realidad: bueno, como abras visto no era para disculparse mas bien para decirle lo que siente.**

**LindsayWest: bueno lo de las tijeras si sé que no se pueden llevar cosas así pero es jade y ella adora las tijeras, ¿como la iba a dejar sin una de las cosas que mas quiere?**

**Alice: me gusta que leyeras la historia de seguido, eso me dice que la historia es buena.**

**Guest: espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto.**

**Bueno y a los demás lectores gracias por leer. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la historia mandádmelo en un privado.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo el 13 espero que os guste.

Capitulo 13

**Tori's prov.**

**-¿bueno nos bañamos otra vez? **Dijo jade quedándome en bañador.

**-ok.** Le dije e hice lo mismo que ella, después pusimos la ropa a secar estaba empapada.

Lo pasamos muy bien en el mar, cuando se hizo tarde regresamos al hotel. Estando allí mire mi teléfono lo deje olvidado en la habitación por suerte o estaría roto al a ver caído al agua. Tenia una llamada perdida de andre, lo llame para saber que quería.

**-hola tori.**

**-hola andre.**

**-¿tan bien lo estas pasando que no contestas el teléfono?** Dijo este en tono de burla.

**-no es que olvide el móvil en la habitación.**

**-¿y que tal lo estas pasando? Por lo que veo aun no te a matado jade. **Dijo riendo.

**-estupendamente, ah y no creo que jade quiera matarme.**

**-¿y eso?** Dijo este sorprendido.

**-andre sé que fuiste tu el que cambio nuestros billetes con ayuda de beck.**

**-si, pero aun no me contestaste.**

**-primero dime tú a mí porque lo hiciste. **Le dije con tono de enfado pero no lo estaba solo quería divertirme un poco.

**-porque sé que te gusta y ella también te quiere.**

**-ya lo se.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Como?**

**-si lo que escuchaste ya lo se me lo dijo ayer, ah y gracias a los dos.**

**-wow, ¿entonces están saliendo?**

**-se podría decir que si.**

**-entonces creo que no me tengo que preocupar por ti mas ¿no?**

**-eso creo. **Dije riendo.

**-bueno pues nos vemos dentro de 12 días.** Dijo andre.

**-adiós andre y te debo una.**

**-una muy grande.**

**-no te pases andre**. Le dije riendo.

Después de hablar con andre, comimos y nos fuimos a descansar. Mañana iríamos a ver un volcán.

**Jade's prov.**

Era otra vez de día, estaba tumbada en la cama no quería levantarme me di la vuelta pero me faltaba algo ¿uh que seria? Ah ya lo se tori, no estaba ahí conmigo estaba mirándome desde lejos y riéndose al ver mi reacción al no encontrarla.

**-hola.** Me dijo esta.

**-Tienes dos opciones ¡o me besas o te beso!** Le dije levantando de la cama.

-**uh déjame pensar… ninguna de las dos****.** Dijo riendo y saliendo corriendo.

**-¡ah no! Pues yo lo hago.** Le dije mientras que la seguía.

**-no me vas a coger.** Decía riendo, pero si que la atrape.

**-ahora te has quedado sin beso.** Le dije aun sosteniéndola, pero si que se lo di solo era una pequeña broma.

**-vamos a prepararnos ¿no?**

**-si buena idea.**

Las dos nos vestimos, teníamos que llevar ropa apropiada había que subir hasta el volcán escalando y no era algo fácil. Íbamos un grupo de unas 6 personas contando a un guía que nos acompañaba para que no ocurriera nada. Cosa que si sucedió, cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino tori casi se cae pero yo conseguí no que ocurriera.

**-tori no es momento para hacerle una visita a tu viejo amigo el suelo.** Le dije chistosamente.

**-bueno eso lo se, gracias por ayudarme.**

**-no a sido nada.**

**-e tu estúpido.** Le dije al guía.

**-si que pasa**. Dijo este.

**-¡se supone que si nos acompañas es para que no nos lastimemos y eso casi ocurre!** Le dije enfadada.

**-bueno continuemos el camino y tened cuidado donde pisáis.** Dijo el guía

**-¡ahora dice que tengamos cuidado!**

El resto del camino no sucedió nada interesante solo subíamos hasta llegar a la cima del volcán, era una vista muy bonita. Bueno ahora tocaba la parte difícil bajar. Habíamos estado todo el día allí, después de bajar iríamos al hotel.

Ya en el hotel recibí una llamada de beck.

**-hola.** Dijo este.

**-hola beck ¿Qué quieres?**

**-solo quería saber como te va.**

**-muy bien.**

**-¿y como va las cosas con tori?**

**-perfecto, le dije lo que sentía y…** este no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando.

**-¿y que te dijo?**

**-que no me quiere.** Le dije para asustarlo.

**-jade, dime la verdad.**

**-en verdad no me dijo nada…** otra vez me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-si, no me dijo nada me beso es lo que te estaba diciendo antes de que interrumpieras beck.**

**-¡ah! Lo siento.**

**-beck te agradezco lo que hiciste.**

**-¿el que e echo?**

**-beck no te hagas el tonto, sé que tu y andre nos cambiaron los billetes, para que estuviéramos mas tiempo juntas.**

**-a eso, nos vemos. **Dijo este como si no fuera nada.

**-ok, adiós beck.**

Nuestros amigos son los mejores, aunque un poco irritantes. Saque mi portátil quería revisar mi cuenta de thespal, era raro que cat no llamara de repente inicio un video chat conmigo.

**-hola.**

**-hola cat.**

**-jade no le has echo nada a tori ¿verdad?** No podía soportarlo empecé a reír.

**-¿Qué le has echo?**

**-nada cat. **Le dije aun riendo.

**-¿y como sé que no mientes?**

**-espera la voy a llamar.**

**-tori ven.**

**-¿Qué pasa?** Dijo esta acercándose.

**-uff menos mal pensaba que te había echo algo malo.**

**-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?** Dije algo confuso.

**-jade es normal que se preocupe no sabe lo que pasa.** Dijo tori haciéndome recordar que ella no sabe nada de lo nuestro.

**-¿el que ocurre tori?** dijo cat.

**- pues que creo que no es algo bueno hacer daño a la persona que quieres. **Le dije.

**-¿era ella a quien mirabas en clase?**

**-si cat.**

**-¡ah! ¿Que me mirabas en clase?** Dijo tori.

**-no solo te miraba se quedaba así toda la hora.** Dijo cat haciendo una imitación de mí.

**-adiós cat.** Le dije cerrando el video chat.

-aun no me contestaste. Dijo esta riendo.

**-si que pasa. **

**-nada es tierno.** Entonces nos besamos.

**Tori's prov.**

Todos nuestros amigos sabían la noticia menos robi, pero seguro que se lo decía cat era su novio. Aunque aun no lo sabían nuestras familias, tendríamos que contárselo pero eso seria al regresar.

Al día siguiente levante temprano decidí revisar los mensajes, tenia uno de trina diciéndome que le comprara con la tarjeta de nuestros padres unos pantalones que vio muy caros. Le conteste que no que me metería en problemas.

Hoy lo que arriamos seria ir a la piscina del hotel y luego en la noche asistir a una fiesta que se organizaba en la playa.

Jade dormía aun, yo por mi parte encendí la televisión. Lo que no me esperaba era que hablaban de nuestras películas, desperté a jade para que escuchara esto. Decía que las películas eran un existo, que jade y yo actuamos perfecto y que unos publicista querían hablar con nosotras, pero no sabían donde nos encontramos.

**-wow somos buenas actrices. Le dije a jade.**

**-si muy buenas y también escritoras.**

Bajamos a la piscina, nos metimos en la piscina un rato yo después Salí a tomar el sol, jade por su parte jugaba con unas tijeras.

**-¿Cómo te han dejado entrar con las tijeras?**

**-la pregunta es ¿crees que alguien tendría el valor de quitármelas?**

**-creo que antes de eso lo matarías.**

**-tanto como matarlo no pero si hacerle daño.**

**¿Que os a parecido? Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Alice: lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas paciencia, pronto se sabrá algo sobre lo que le dijo Helen y si afectara en la relación con jade o no. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo perdón por tardar en escribir el capitulo

**Capitulo 14**

**Jade's prov.**

Después de estar toda la tarde en la piscina, subimos a la habitación a cambiarnos iríamos a cenar fuera para divertirnos un rato.

Llegamos a un restaurante decorado con cosas relacionadas de Hawái, era bastante divertido había un espectáculo en el cual un hombre tenia una especie de bastón y en ambos extremos con llamas. Tenia mucha habilidad, un chico joven de nuestra edad dijo que estaba trucado y salió a demostrar que era muy fácil, pero lo que ocurrió fue que casi se quema la mano al intentar cogerlo después de haberlo tirado al aire.

El chico después de bajar del escenario se acercó a nosotras.

**-hola chicas.** Decía este mirando de reojo a tori.

**-adiós.** Le dije yo, me enfada que la mirara.

**-jade.** Me regaño tori.

**-¿Qué?**

**-no seas así, solo intenta ser amable.**

**-¿bueno chicas que hacen solas aquí?**

**-no te importa. **Vete ya pesado pensaba yo.

**-hemos venido de vacaciones.**

**-¿y que son hermanas?**

**-ves algún parecido en nosotras. **Que chico más pesado y tonto pensaba yo.

**-no pero.** El chico se quedo un poco callado, pero no duro mucho.

**-¿y están solas ustedes?**

**-ves a alguien mas.**Le dije ya enfada.

**-queréis que os acompañe.**

**-no. **Le dije en un tono lo bastante alto para que se enterara, pero parece que es bobo porque cogió una silla y se sentó junto a tori.

**-¿y como es que vinieron aquí?**

**-en avión.** Le dije enfada.

**-a ok.** Dijo el chico.

**-si nos toco el viaje en un concurso.** Dijo tori después de a ver estado callada un rato.

**-wow que suerte, me alegro que le tocara a dos chicas tan guapas.** Dijo en tono seductor mirando a tori.

**-si mucha suerte, ¿nos puedes dejar solas?** Le dije como una pregunta pero en verdad era mas una orden.

El chico se fue a otra mesa con dos chicos más.

**-¿porque lo trataste así?** Dijo tori

**-porque es un bobo.**

**-no será ¿porque estabas celosa?**

**-yo celosa.** Le dije riendo.

**-acéptalo.**

**-bueno un poco, pero es que no para de mirarte.**

**-ya lo se, pero tu sabes que me gustas tu no el.** Dijo y me dio un beso sin importarle que el chico estuviera mirando en nuestra dirección.

**-veo que no te importa lo que piense ¿no?**

**-¿Por qué me iba a importar? Aquí no nos conocen.** Dijo tori.

**-bueno eso es verdad.**

**-¿vamos a otro sitio?**

Salimos de allí pasando por la mesa del chico ese que quería ligar con tori yo le daba la mano.

**-¿Qué ya no intentas ligar con ella?** Le dijo al bobo ese dándole un beso a tori.

**-eres mala**. Dijo tori riendo.

**-¿porque? Solo le enseñaba que perdía el tiempo ligando contigo.**

Salimos de allí, yo por supuesto muy alegre de a verle enseñado a ese chico que perdía el tiempo, si no lo entiende pues bueno tendré que sacar mis tijeras y usarlas con el. Nos dirigimos a la playa, dimos un paseo y después nos sentamos en un tronco que había cerca.

**-jade mañana podíamos ir al parque acuático.**

**-me parece bien**. Seguimos hablando un rato mas después nos dirigimos al hotel y por ultimo fuimos a descansar.

**Tori's prov.**

Estaba tumbada en la cama y notaba que me observaban, claro solo podía ser una persona por eso no le hice caso y me fui a dormir otra vez.

**-tori.** Escuchaba como me llamaba pero no tenia ganas de abrir los ojos.

**-¿que?**

**-levanta.**

**-cinco minutos.**

**-levanta o sino te vas a reunir con tu viejo amigo el suelo.**

**-valla forma de despertar a la gente.**

**-bueno y esta te gusta mas.** No sabía que iba a hacer porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero a los pocos segundos note que me daba un beso.

**-esta si que me gusta.**

**-venga levanta. **Dijo esta.

**-uh déjame que lo piense.** Dije riendo.

**-lo que te gusta dormir.**

**-pues si, pero aun mas si tu también.**

**-luego, ahora no íbamos a ir al parque acuático.**

**-es verdad, entonces si me levanto.**

**-ahora ¿si?**

**-bueno por eso y porque seguro que no me vas a dejar dormir.**

**-tienes razón.**

Nos preparamos y salimos en camino. A los 10 minutos llegamos.

**-bueno en que quieres probar primero.**

**-no se lo que quieras.**

**-vamos a ese. **Dijo jade señalando uno que era para dos, con un flotador en forma de ocho.

Nos pusimos a la cola, aun no había mucha gente por eso tardamos muy poco. Jade se puso atrás y yo adelante.

**-no me gusta estar delante.** Dije cuando ya estábamos en la parte alta del tobogán.

**-¿porque no?**

**-claro, lo dices porque si pasa algo va a ser a mi.**

**-¿el que va a pasar?**

**-no lo se.**

**-bueno si te sientes mejor te sujeto y si pasa algo nos ocure a las dos.**

**-vale.**

**-eres una miedica.** Dijo jade riendo.

**-oye.**

**-¿que?**

**-no te burles.** De repente el hombre encargado del tobogán de agua nos empujo para que empezáramos a caer.

**-¡ah!** Dije chillando.

**-wow, por lo menos que me puse atrás sino me dejarías sorda.** Dijo riendo.

Al rato llegamos abajo.

**-vamos otra vez.**

**-¿pero no te daba miedo?**

**-si pero ya no es muy divertido.** Jade se reía.

**-bueno luego volvemos, aun tenemos mas cosas que probar.** Nos dirigimos a otro lugar.

**-mira aquí podemos subir.** Mire el cartel ponía pistas blandas.

**-ok. **

Subimos hasta allí eran tres toboganes de agua, en medio iba yo a mi izquierda jade y al otro lado un chico que no vi muy bien, porque nos empezamos a tirar. Intentaba mirar a jade, pero no veía nada por el agua esto no duro mucho porque caí a la piscina. Jade estaba también en el agua. Íbamos a salir cuando note que el chico que también estuvo en los toboganes era el chico que anoche.

**-vamos a subir a otra. **Le dije a jade.

**-¿y esas prisas?**

**-mira. **Pero antes de eso se acercó.

**-hola chicas.**

**-hola.** Dijo jade.

**-¿Qué tal?**

**-¿Qué te importa? Y ahora nos vamos a otro sitio.** Dijo jade llevándome del brazo.

**-¡esperad chicas!** Pero no le hicimos caso.

**-que pesado.**

Llegamos a otra atracción, nos subimos en unos flotadores grandes, en los que estabas casi tumbado. Subimos las dos y empezamos el recorrido con otros chicos que estaban allí, como para pasar solo podía ser uno quedábamos atascados. Jade empujaba a los otros y agarraba el mio para que siguiéramos las dos. En una de esas veces era demasiado empinado y cuando pasamos se volcaron ambos flotadores con nosotras aun en ellos y nos caímos.

**-¡wow que divertido!** Dijo jade riendo.

Estuvimos montando en muchas mas cosas, estuvimos todo el día. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos al chico de ayer, le decíamos que nos dejara pero no lo hacia y entonces lo despintábamos. Estuvimos allí hasta la hora de cerrar, cuando nos dirigíamos a salir nos encontramos con el chico otra vez.

**-por fin os encuentro.**

**-adiós.**

**-ya os vais.**

**- si y déjanos en paz, no te quedo claro ayer.** Dijo jade.

**-vale pero solo si me da un beso.** Dijo señalándome.

**-¿que? Tú estas tonto.** Dijo jade apunto de sacar una tijeras de una mochila que traía.

**-si me lo da os dejo en paz, en los días que os quedéis aquí.**

**-no hace falta el beso yo puedo hacer que nos dejes en paz sin el.**

**-¿como?**

**-mejor no preguntes y sal corriendo si aprecias tu vida.** Le dije.

**-no.** Contesto muy serio.

**-¿no?** Dijo jade con las tijeras apuntándolo.

-si he dicho no.

-es mejor que cambies de opinión o acabaras muy mal. Dijo jade acercándose a él.

-deja y lo pienso, no.

Jade se acercó aun mas a él con las tijeras en alto, de repente salió corriendo.

**-no eres tan valiente.** Dijo jade tirándole las tijeras a la cabeza.

**-¡jade!**

**-¿Qué pensabas que no le aria nada?**

**-siendo tu si claro, pero tirarle las tijeras.**

**-y porque a salido corriendo sino.**

**-no te digo que no se lo merezca porque si, es demasiado pesado y encima quería besarme será guarro.**

**-mas le vale no volver o acabara en un hospital.**

**-bueno vamos y te compro otras tijeras.**

**Jade's prov.**

Fuimos a comprar otras tijeras nuevas y si volvía aquel chico, no se las voy a tirar sino algo peor con ellas.

Era aun temprano no mas de las 10 por eso decidimos ir a dar un paseo por una parte donde no había mucha gente. Íbamos caminando y ya no había nada entonces mire al suelo y encontré un papel, lo cogí y eran unas entradas para un viaje en globo para mañana.

**-mira.** Le dije a tori.

**-¿de donde lo has sacado?**

**-estaba hay en el suelo.** Y Me lo quito de la mano.

**-pone que es para mañana.**

**-pues parece que ya tenemos plan ¿no?**

**-eso parece.**

_**¿Os gusto el capitulo? Espero que si. Intentare subir capítulos mas rápido sino vuelve a dar problemas el ordenador. **_

_**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la historia mándame un mensaje y si me gusta la idea puede que la utilice.**_

_**Dejad vuestro comentario.**_

_**Un pequeño juego si queréis hacedlo: si comentáis, después poned al terminar que capitulo de la serie os a gustado mas por ahora.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Hola de nuevo a todos los que lean la historia, ya e vuelto con otro capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Tori's prov.**

Después de tener suerte y encontrar unas entradas para un viaje en globo, dimos una vuelta cerca del hotel. Al rato subimos a la habitación, a cambiarnos. Jade estaba por lo que parecía enfada por lo ocurrido con ese chico tan molesto y claro yo también.

**-¿jade que ocurre?**

**-nada solo estoy enfada con ese idiota, como lo vea no respondo de lo que pase. **Y para pagar su enfado le pego una patada a una silla que acabo en la parte contraria de la habitación.

**-jade tranquila, no creo que tenga valor de enfrentarse a ti.**

**-claro que no, es un cobarde. **

A la mañana siguiente hicimos como todos los días que llevábamos aquí, nos cambiábamos y bajábamos a desayunar.

**-¿a que hora es lo del viaje en globo?**

**-pone que es cuando quieras, mientras sea entre las 12 de la mañana a las 9 de la noche y es una hora el recorrido. **Dijo jade leyendo uno de los billetes

**-¿y a que hora vamos a ir?**

**-uh seria buena idea ir a las nueve y mientras podemos ir a la playa.**

**Jade's prov.**

Fuimos a la playa, yo iba a ir al agua cuando vi que tori se tumbaba en la toalla.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-tomar el sol.**

**-no te hace falta ya estas bastante morena.** Le dije riendo.

**-bueno si es verdad pero no tengo ganas de ir al agua. **

**-vamos. **Le dije pero no la deje hablar la cogí y la lleve conmigo al agua, aunque tampoco era que se quejara.

**-¿contenta?**

**-¿de que? **

**-que ya estoy en el agua contigo.**

**-claro.**

**-bueno y esto por obligarme. **Dijo acercándose a mis como para darme un beso, pero me engaño y me metió en el agua.

**-yo prefiero un beso en vez de que me metas en el agua.**

**-¡ah si pues tendrás que cogerme! **Dijo alejándose de mi.

**-te encanta que te persiga ¿no?**

**-se podría decir que si.**

**-¿a si? **Entonces la atrape y le di un beso.

**-si, pero me gusta mas que me beses.**

**-eres muy cursi tori.**

**-ah yo soy la cursi ¿y tu? **Dijo riendo.

**-¿yo?**

**-si tu, ¿o es que no fuiste tu quien hizo una cena romántica y me dijo que me quería?**

**-Uh no recuerdo eso. **Dije riendo.

**- jade.**

**-es broma, pero tú eres más cursi que yo mil veces.**

**-¿entonces no te gusta que sea así?**

**-sabes que si.**

Pasaron las horas en la playa y cuando eran ya las 8 fuimos a cambiarnos. Luego fuimos a donde era lo del viaje en globo.

**-hola, vinimos por lo del viaje en globo**. Le dije pasándole los billetes.

**-id hacia allí donde están los globos y elegid en cual queréis montar.**

**-¿no son todos lo mismo?**

**-no, porque si escoges el blanco te lleva a una parte de la isla que no es el misma que la del globo negro.**

Fuimos a ver los globos era tres el negro, el blanco y el rojo. Elegimos en negro.

**-hola buenas noches. **Dijo un chico que estaba agachado y no se le veía la cara.

**-hola, queremos ir en este.**

**-de acuerdo. **Dijo levantándose

**-tu.**

**-yo. **Dijo este chico molesto riendo.

**-yo te mato.**

**-ehy tranquila, que estoy trabajando.**

**-bueno pues dile a tu jefe que busque a alguien para remplazarte.**

**-lo siento por lo del otro día pero no me hagas nada.**

**-de acuerdo. **Lo que él no sabe es que cuando acabe el viaje, acabara la tregua.

Subimos al globo, con el chico porque es el único que sabe manejarlo. Pero me tenia de los nervios no paraba de querer acercarse para estar cerca de tori.

**-te dije que no te atacaría pero como sigas así no tendré mas remedio.**

Paso un rato mas por lo menos parecía que esta ultima advertencia la entendió porque no se acercó mucho, era un paisaje muy bonito el ver la isla desde el aire. Al acabar el viaje volvimos al sitio donde estaban todos los globos. Bajamos y el también, lo que no se espero cuando bajo fue que lo empuje contra el suelo me puse encima de el con las tijeras y se las acerque peligrosamente.

**-si se te ocurra mas veces intentar ligar con ella ¿te queda claro?**Maldito, se levanto e hizo que yo me diera un golpe en el suelo.

**-no me das miedo. **

**-eso es lo peor que pudiste decir. **Claro al decir eso yo tenia que demostrarle que si me tenia miedo o por lo menos a partir de ahora

Claro este acabo un poco mal tanto que acabo en el hospital, con un brazo roto, un ojo morado y la pierna derecha igual que el brazo. Cuando yo le hice esto al chico tori ni se acercó a pararme sabia que se lo tenia merecido.

**Tori's prov.**

El día anterior acabo un poco mal, no para nosotras sino para ese chico tan molesto. Que como le dijo jade acabo en el hospital y se lo había ganado por meterse con ella.

Me levante temprano porque escuche sonar mi móvil.

**-¿quien? **Dije aun casi dormida.

**-hija ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?**

**-bien mama, ¿pero no podías a ver llamado un poco mas tarde?**

**-lo siento es por el cambio de hora.**

**-no pasa nada.**

**-bueno que sepas que aquí todos te echamos de menos.**

**-¿también trina?**

**-bueno a su manera te echa de menos.**

**-¿y vosotros estáis bien?**

**-si por aquí todo esta bien, mientras que no dejemos a trina sola.**

**-¿y eso?**

**-pues hace unos días salimos a cenar tu padre y yo, la dejamos sola y sabes que tu hermana no sabe cocinar ¿no?**

**-si ¿Qué paso?**

**-bueno en verdad no paso nada porque llegaron los bomberos, porque los vecinos notaron como olía a la comida quemada de tu hermana.**

**-bueno nos vemos pronto.**

**-si cariño ya solo faltan 5 días. **

Wow 5 días solo, que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo. Aunque cuando lo estas pasando bien creo que es normal que se pase rápido.

**-¿Qué pasa tori que estas levantada tan temprano?**

**-mis papas que llamaron para saber si estaba bien y me contaron del casi accidente que paso en casa.**

**-¿casi accidente?**

**-si fue porque trina que intento cocinar.**

**-no hace falta que digas mas, sabiendo que tu hermana es un desastre cocinando. Dijo riéndose**

**-sabias que solo nos quedan 5 días aquí.**

**-solo 5 con lo bien que lo estamos pasando.**

**-bueno 5 días sin contar que el ultimo día tenemos el vuelo a las 12 de la mañana.**

**-entonces hay que aprovechar los pocos días que nos quedan ¿no?**

**-claro y que quieres hacer si ya lo hemos echo casi todo.**

**-bueno pues podemos hacer algo muy simple.**

**-¿el que?**

**-bueno pues algo que no hemos hecho en todo el viaje.**

**-jade déjate de intrigas y dime el que es.**

**-bueno pues dormir hasta tarde las dos juntas.**

**-uh tienes razón eso aun lo habíamos echo.**

Dormimos hasta la tarde aunque no todo fue dormir en realidad.

**Mas alla de la realidad** bueno lo de que si tu fueras jade le hubieras enterrado las tijeras me ha pareció gracioso y un poco violento pero siendo jade no seria raro y como habrás visto no se a salido con la suya el chico.

_**¿Qué pasara en los pocos días que les quedan de vacaciones? ¿Qué ocurrirá a la vuelta? Y como olvidar ¿Qué será lo que tiene que elegir tori?**_

_**Bueno un pequeño juego para quien quiera hacerlo. Cuando comentéis decidme en que capítulos para vuestra opinión tori vega no es tan "buena" y es como decirlo mas "agresiva" o "mala" y en que capítulos jade west no es tan "mala" sino mas sensible.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Bueno este capitulo es especial para celebrar el mes que llevo escribiendo la historia y también porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Elizabeth Gillies que interpreta a jade en victorious. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, comentan los capítulos y sobre todo a los que la leen desde el principio.

**Jade's prov.**

_Me levante después de a ver dormido un poco, casi no fue mas de dos horas. Y me puse a vestirme._

_**Flash back**_

Después de que tori me conto lo que paso con su hermana. Le propuse dormir hasta tarde pero ese no era mi propósito precisamente dormir, sino hacer algo más interesante.

Cuando esta acepto mi petición se tumbo para dormir pero claro yo no la iba a dejar dormir. Por eso me puse a besarla.

**-¿pero no querías dormir?** Dijo esta riendo.

**-bueno en realidad ese no era mi plan.** Le dije con mi sonrisa de estar planeando algo.

**-¿y cual era?**

**-mi plan es…** no le dije nada mas, porque me puse a besarla y acariciarla.

**-este plan también me gusta, ¿pero sabes que pueden venir para limpiar la habitación?**

**-por eso no hay problema.** Me levante abrí la puerta y puse el típico papel en el pomo de la puerta que dice no molestar.

_**Fin flash back**_

Estaba en metía en mis pensamientos hasta que vi que estaba tori delante mía chasqueando sus dedos delante de mi cara.

**-¿Qué pasa?** Le dije.

**-nada, solo que llevo 5 minutos intentando llamar tu atención.** Dijo riéndose.

**-es que estaba pensando.**

**-ya veo.** Dijo riéndose.

**-¿Por qué te ríes?**

**-nada solo que...** dijo señalándome. Mire de que se reía y era porque tenia la camisa de al revés.

**-si muy gracioso.** Dije dándole la vuelta.

**-es que parece que estabas tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que ni te distes cuenta, ¿Qué estabas pensando eh?** Dijo esta, lo ultimo con tono de sarcástico.

**-no importa.**

**-dímelo venga.** Dijo esta poniendo ojitos de perro.

**-no.** Dije tirándole un cojín.

**-¿era algo malo sobre mi?**

**-claro que no, yo te quiero mucho.** Dije dándole un beso.

**-bueno pues si no es nada malo sobre mi no pregunto mas.**

**-wow estas aprendiendo a no ser tan pesada.** Le dije riendo.

**-si estoy aprendiendo.** Al terminar la frase se puso encima de mí y me dio un beso.

**-si estas aprendiendo y hablando de pesar, quítate de encima que pesas mucho.** Le dije riendo.

**-gracias, jade no hay mejor cosa que te diga tu novia que pesas mucho.**

**-¿cuando te he dicho yo que soy tu novia?** Le dije soportando la risa.

**-yo yo creía… **se puso nerviosa por lo que le dije.

**-no te pongas nerviosa, pero es verdad ni tu ni yo nos hemos pedido ser novias.**

**-bueno tienes razón.**

**-¿a donde quieres ir un rato?** Dije esta cambiando de tema.

**-no tengo ganas de salir, ve tu y luego si eso voy yo.**

**-bueno entonces luego nos vemos, estaré en la piscina.** Le dije dándole un beso. **¿Pero no estas enfadada no?**

**-claro que no, baja y divierte nos vemos en un rato.**

**-de acuerdo.** Entonces Salí de la habitación.

_¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se habrá enfadado por lo que le dije?_ Llegue a la piscina me senté en una tumbona, con mis tijeras pensando en que le ocurría a tori estaba rara. De tanto pensar me quede dormida, me levante al rato al sentir que alguien me daba un beso.

**-¿quieres que te rompa un brazo?** Dije levantándome, rascándome los ojos.

**-wow pues si que me quieres.** Dijo tori cuando vio que la miraba.

**-pensaba que eras otra persona.**

**-¿es que tienes alguien mas que te bese aquí y no me e enterado?** Dijo riendo.

**-no pero pensaba que podía a ver sido algún chico aprovechando que estaba dormida.**

**-creo que eso no va a ocurrir.**

**-¿porque?**

**-porque eres la única que queda aquí y porque asustas a la gente durmiendo con unas tijeras.**

**-buen punto.**

**-ahora nos vemos, tengo que hacer una cosa.**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**- tengo que hacer una cosa ahora nos vemos. **Dijo esta alejándose corriendo.

Recogí lo que baje a la piscina, eran mis tijeras, una toalla y la camiseta que me quite para tomar un poco el sol. A los pocos minutos pase por recepción, pulse el botón del ascensor para ir a la habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación estaba sola, pero vi una nota en la cama decía: jade arréglate y cuando lo hagas sigue las flechas que hay por el hotel. ¿Que tramaba tori? le hice caso me puse un vestido verde muy bonito. Salí de la habitación encontré una flecha que indicaba que subiera las escaleras, subí dos pisos y las flechas ahora señalaban que fuera a la izquierda. Llegue al final de un pasillo donde había una puerta, como era la única que había se supone que seria allí.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando entre era una terraza que había en el hotel, estaba rodeada por muchas plantas, un jacuzzi en una esquina, unas cuantas tumbonas y una mesa en la mitad. Me acerque a la mesa y había otra nota, decía date la vuelta. Me di la vuelta y encontré a una tori con un vestido azul claro.

**-¿para que es todo esto?**

**-ya lo veras, ahora siéntate.** Dijo esta con tono misterioso.

Ella se apartó un poco, en dirección a una pequeña mesa donde había dos platos. Puso uno para ella y otro para mí.

**-¿me vas a decir ahora para que es todo esto?**

**-todo a su tiempo.** Dijo riéndose y comiéndose su postre.

Cuando terminamos de cenar esta me dijo que nos acercáramos a mirar la vista que había desde allí.

**-mira al cielo.**

**-¿para …** antes de poder decir nada mas vi una avioneta que escribió algo en el cielo ponía _jade ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

**-¿Qué te a parecido?**

**-¿Qué me a parecido? **Le dije.

**-si.**

**-me a encantado.**

**-bueno y cual es tu respuesta.**

**-claro que si.**

**-es que después de que me dijiste que no éramos novias porque ninguna lo pregunto, se me ocurrió esto y como tu fuiste la que tubo el valor de decir lo que sentía pues…** no la deje terminar le di un beso muy largo hasta no poder mas.

**-a sido muy romántico.**

**-wow pensé que no te gustaría al ser tan cursi.**

**-¿Cómo no me va a gustar, con lo cursi que tu eres?**

**-me tengo que ofendo o lo tomo como un cumplido, creo que como un cumplido viniendo de ti ¿no? **Dijo riéndose.

**-diría que si que es un cumplido.**

**-mira hay un jacuzzi. Dijo esta riendo.**

**-si, pero no e cogido el bañador. **Con lo que me gustan los jacuzzi.

**-pero yo si lo e cogido.** Dijo esta dándome mi bañador.

**-¿y tu?**

**-ya lo tengo puesto.**

**-lo tenias todo planeado ¿no?** Dije riendo.

**-bueno lo planee con poco tiempo, pero a salido bien ¿no?**

**-um, yo no diría bien.**

**-¿no?**

**-a salido fantástico.** Le dije dándole un beso.

**Tori's prov.**

Después de pasar un rato en el jacuzzi, fuimos a la habitación porque se hizo bastante tarde y queríamos aprovechar lo poco que nos quedaba de estar solas sin familia o amigos y fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de un susto, por culpa de jade. No tubo otra cosa que hacer que echarme una foto durmiendo y al ver el flash de la cámara pues me dejo casi ciega, bueno no para tanto pero ver una luz de repente cuando duermes pues no es muy agradable.

**-¿Por qué me haces una foto dormida?**

**-porque estabas muy guapa durmiendo.**

**-¿y eso es escusa para que de un infarto? **Dije riendo.

**-no a sido para tanto.**

**-a ver la foto.**

**-esta es.** Dijo enseñándome la foto.

**-¿que fotos tienes mas?**

**-no muchas.**

**-déjame que las vea. **

**-no. **Como no me dejaba la cámara que se la quite de las manos y mi sorpresa fue que tenia muchas fotos del viaje, las dos juntas o de mi.

**-borra esta.** Le dije enseñándole una foto que me echo cuando me resbale y caí al agua con los delfines.

**-pero si esta muy bien y es muy graciosa.**

**-hay que hacer mas.**

**-¿mas que?**

**-fotos juntas, solo tienes dos y salimos fatal.**

**-¿y adonde quieres ir para que nos echemos fotos?**

**-uh, a la playa, la piscina y a todos sitios.**

**-pero tardaremos mucho en ir a todos sitios.**

**-aun tenemos tiempo, nos queda hoy y mañana.**

**-vale, ¿por donde empezamos?**

**-por donde sea.**

Salimos del hotel, fuimos a muchos sitios a famosos de Hawái, nos echamos fotos y cuando no queríamos caminar mas fuimos a la playa.

**-¿crees que son bastantes?**

**-yo diría que si, nos hicimos mas de 200 en un solo día y ya esto cansada de caminar.**

**-yo igual.**

Después de descansar un rato en la playa, llegamos al hotel.

**¿Os a gustado el nuevo capitulo? Espero que si.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Que pena ya mismo regresan a sus casas, ¿que ocurrirá cuando vuelvan de las vacaciones?**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Pequeño juego. Cual es la cosa que mas os gusta de cada personaje de victorious (tori vega, jade west, andre Harris, beck Oliver, cat Valentín, robi Shaphiro y trina vega)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Lo siento por tardar en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero tiene una gran explicación y es que es difícil escribir cuando no te dejan en paz un rato._

**Capitulo 17**

**Tori's prov.**

Nos disponíamos a ir a dormir después de haber estado caminando mucho, pero antes de esto teníamos que terminar de preparar nuestras cosas, mañana seria un día muy largo tendríamos que coger el avión de vuelta a casa a las 12 y claro hay que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto.

Yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas y guardándolas en la maleta, jade hacia lo mismo con sus cosas, terminamos de prepararlo todo. Cuando nos íbamos a cambiar para ir a dormir llamaron a la puerta.

-**hola chicas**- dijo un empleado del hotel.

-**hola**- ¿Qué quería este hombre a estas horas?

-**bueno chicas, sé que os preguntareis que hago a estas horas llamando a vuestra habitación**- dijo este hablando tranquilamente.

-**pues si**- dijo jade acercándose a la puerta.

-**como sabemos que es vuestro último día aquí, decidimos hacer una fiesta de despedida de nuestros huéspedes**- dijo este muy alegre.

**-pues no tenemos tiempo, nos vamos mañana y tenemos que estar a las 10 en el aeropuerto**- dijo jade.

-**eso ya lo sabíamos y por eso la fiesta se celebra ahora en la terraza del hotel, espero que asistáis**- dijo este y después se despidió de nosotras.

-**¿vamos a ir?**- le pregunte a jade.

-**claro, un poco de diversión antes de irnos no estaría mal**- dijo esta saliendo de la habitación.

-**espera**- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Llegamos a terraza, había muchos mas huéspedes del hotel todos con las típicas camisetas hawaianas y un collar de flores. Dos chicas se acercaron a nosotras.

-**hola chicas**- dijo una de ellas.

-**tomad**- dijo la otra dándonos una camiseta hawaiana.

-**¿no tenéis de otro color?**- dijo jade mirando la camiseta rosa que le dieron.

-**¿te gusta esta?**- dijo la chica mientras le pasaba una de color verde oscura.

-**si gracias**- dijo jade.

-**esperad aun os falta esto**- dijo la chica colocándonos un collar de flores.

**Jade's prov.**

Llevaba ahora la camiseta que le dio la chica verde con un collar de flores blancas y tori una camisa blanca con un collar de flores rosas, le quedaba muy bien. Nos pusimos a bailar un rato, para no irnos tan rápido de allí. Después de un rato que fue hasta las 4 de la mañana cuando nos decidimos a ir a descansar, pero las dos chicas tan felices que nos dieron las camisas y collares se acercaron a nosotras.

-**¿ya os vais?**- dijo una de las chicas.

-**si es que mañana tenemos que coger un vuelo**.

-**quedaros un poco mas, aun queda mucha diversión**- estas dos chicas parece que su trabajo no era solo el de dar los collares y camisas sino también de no dejar que la gente se marche.

Bueno como no nos dejaban ir nos quedamos allí, esperando a que las chicas no miraran y nos pudiéramos ir a descansar aunque fueran un par de horas. Pero esto no ocurrió hasta pasadas las ocho de la mañana y claro a esa hora no nos íbamos a ir a dormir, nos lo pasamos bien no lo puedo negar y mas aun si era con tori a mi lado. Estábamos muy cansadas y aun teníamos que ir al aeropuerto. Tori se tiro en la cama.

-**¿Qué haces?**- le dije mirándola.

-**dormir**- dijo ella.

-**no y no señorita vega, ahora hay que ducharnos y cambiarnos para ir a desayunar y después ir al aeropuerto**.- Dije riendo.

-**un día más**- dijo esta dándose la vuelta.

-**ojala**- dije riendo y levantándola llevándola al baño.- **ahora dúchate para despejarte un poco.**

-**no quiero**- dijo como una niña pequeña.

-**¿quieres que lo haga yo?**- le dije con una risita picarona.

-**espera que lo piense, uh vale**- ¿espera a dicho vale? Esta chica esta muy mal.

-**vale, quítate la ropa.**- no tuve que decirse lo dos veces me hizo caso y claro yo para no mojar la ropa con la ducha también lo hice y de todas formas yo también tenia que ducharme.

Después darnos una ducha, salimos de la habitación en dirección al restaurante a desayunar. Después de eso subimos a por nuestras cosas, entregamos nuestra llave de la habitación y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos allí, hicimos la maldita cola de las maletas luego pasamos a esperar durante unos 45 min muy largo hasta que fue nuestro vuelo. El vuelo se nos hizo corto sobre todo porque nos la pasamos durmiendo hasta que faltaron 5 min para aterrizar.

-**soy el comandante, les informamos que en breves momentos llegaremos a los ángeles, la temperatura estima en los ángeles es de unos 26 grados la hora en los ángeles son las tres de la tarde.- **Dijo el hombre.

Pasados los pocos minutos que quedaban aterrizamos, recogimos nuestras maletas y cuando íbamos para la salida nos encontramos una gran sorpresa, estaban allí todos nuestros amigos esperándonos.

-**¿Qué tal chicas?**- dijo andre mientras abrazaba a tori.

-**genial**- dijimos las dos.

-**¿me habéis traído un regalo?**- me dijo cat mientras me daba un abrazo.

-**claro, ¿Cómo no le íbamos a traer un regalo a nuestra mejor amiga?**- le dije contenta.

-**veo que as llegado de una sola pieza tori**. Dijo beck riendo mientras que nos daba un abrazo a las dos.

-**¿Qué pensabas que iba hacerle algo malo a mi novia?**- ¡ouch! lo he dicho demasiado alto.

-**¿novia?**- dijeron todos a la vez muy sorprendidos.

-**¿Qué os extraña tanto? Si sabíais que nos gustábamos**- dije cogiendo a tori de la mano.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? lo quiero saber todo**- dijo cat.

-**pues cat hace unos días en la terraza del hotel, le hice una cena sorpresa y después hice que escribieran en el cielo si quería ser mi novia y bueno como ya sabréis acepto.**- Dijo tori sonrojándose.

-**voy a vomitar con tanta cursilería**- dijo el pesado muñeco de robi.

-**robi ¿que te dije de los comentarios de rex?**- le dije con voz amenazadora.

-**será mejor que lo guardes sino quieres que jade lo haga por ti pero para siempre**- dijo andre riéndose, aunque tenia razón con lo que decía.

-**¿Dónde queréis ir?** Pregunto beck

-**a dormir**- dijimos los dos.

-**no seáis así, que llevamos mucho sin vernos y hay que ponerse al día con vuestras vidas.**- dijo cat.

-**vamos a nozu**- dijo andre.

-**¿se puede saber cuando hemos aceptado a ir a algún sitio?** Dije riendo.

-**no lo has hecho pero nos da igual**.-Dijo beck mientras que nos llevan a nozu en su camioneta.

Cuando llegamos a nozu sacamos los regalos que les trajimos a los chicos, a cat le encanto, Estuvimos en nozu hasta tarde, contándole lo ocurrido en Hawái como que le dije a tori que me gustaba, la paliza que le di al chico y muchas mas cosas que hicimos. Cuando se hizo bastante tarde beck nos llevo a casa de tori yo baje con ella para acompañarla y luego por desgracia ir yo a mi casa.

**Tori's prov.**

Llegamos a mi casa, jade me acompaño. Cuando entramos en mi casa estaban mis padres viendo la televisión, claro hasta que me vieron aparecer por la puerta.

-**¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Qué tal el viaje?**- decía mi madre abrazándome.

-**muy bien mama, pero déjame respirar**- le dije a mi madre intento soltarme de ella, pero no lo conseguí.

-**lo siento hija**- dijo esta apartándose.

-**jade no le habrás echo nada malo a mi hija ¿no?**- dijo mi madre mirando fijamente a jade.

-**mama**- la regañe- **jade no me ha hecho nada malo**. Dije mientras miraba en dirección a jade.

-**no la estas obligando a que diga todo eso ¿no?**- dijo mi madre aun con cara de sospecha hacia jade.

-**mama, te he dicho que no**.- pobre jade, pero es normal hace poco ella se portaba mal conmigo y mi madre intenta protegerme.

-**de acuerdo hija, si tu lo dices te creo**- ¡oh por fin se a enterado! Pensé.

-**mama, ¿se puede quedar aquí hoy a dormir? Es que es muy tarde.**- le dije poniendo ojitos de perro, porque aun a ella no le agradaba mucho mi propuesta.

-**si jade quiere**- dijo mirándola.

-**si a usted señora vega no le parece mal acepto la invitación.**- dijo esta muy despacio ¡oh! ¿Donde esta la jade que conozco que le grita a todo el mundo?-**voy a decirle a beck que se puede ir.-**esta salió de la casa a decirle a beck.

**-¿sigue saliendo con el?**- dijo mi madre, a mi me dio la risa solo de pensar lo que dijo.- **¿Qué he dicho que es tan gracioso?**- se quedo con cara rara.

-**no mama, no sale con el y es que me parece gracioso que lo preguntes**.-entonces entro jade.

-**¿que te parece gracioso?**

-**ahora te cuento**- le dije subiendo las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

Ya en mi habitación.

-**¿Qué era lo que te parecía gracioso?**- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-**pues que cuando tu saliste a decirle a beck que te quedabas a dormir, mi madre me pregunto si salías aun con el y me dio la risa.**-a jade también le pareció gracioso porque se puso a reír.

-**me parece que tus padres se van a sorprender cuando se lo digas.**

-**¿Cuándo yo se lo diga?**- le dije poniéndole cara de enfado.

-**vale, vale cuando se lo digamos, ¿pero cuando?**

-**creo que cuanto antes mejor.**

-**entonces vamos a decírselo ahora**- dijo esta levantándose.

-**¿ahora segura?**

-**no decías que lo antes posible**- dijo esta riéndose.

-**¿y que le vamos a decir?**

**-pues las cosas claras, bajamos les dices que tienes que hablar con ellos y les dices que estas enamorada de mi y soy tu novia.**

-**no es tan fácil ¿sabes?**

**-yo te apoyo con esto.**- después de esto bajamos las escaleras.

-**mama, papa, trina ¿podemos hablar?**

**-claro hija.**

**-pues tengo que decirles algo muy importante, espero que lo comprendáis.**

**-dinos hija, nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo.**

**-pues es que estoy saliendo con alguien…**

**-¿Quién es?**- dijo esta muy intrigada.

-**pues es alguien que esta muy cerca**- mi madre ponía cara otra vez una cara rara y jade por su parte se reía.

**-¿para eso me molestas? para decirme que sales con alguien ¡ah! ¿Qué le pasa a jade que se ríe tanto?**- dijo trina.

-**¿pero quien?**-dijo esta vez mi padre.

-**es jade**- dije muy rápido, mire a mis padres y a trina para ver su reacción se quedaron como congelados.

-**es verdad, señores vega salgo con tori**- dijo jade para que entendieran que era verdad, pero aun no reaccionaron.

**Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y perdón por tardar. ¿Qué pasara con los padres de tori?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18_

_Otro capitulo de mi historia espero que os guste. Gracias por los Reviews._

**Jade's prov.**

Cuando tori les dijo que salía conmigo a sus padres y a trina no contestaron, por eso yo les confirme que era cierto. Se quedaron un momento sin contestar

-**¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?**- dijo la señora vega.

-**claro, jade espérame en mi habitación.**- yo no podía hacer otra cosa que fingir subir a la habitación y así lo hice, espere unos segundos hasta que no se dieran cuenta para escuchar desde las escaleras.

-**¿hija porque?**- dijo el señor vega.

-**porque la quiero papa**- dijo tori mirándolo fijamente.

-**¿hija de verdad la quieres?**- le pregunto su madre.

-**si**- dijo tori muy segura de si misma.

-**pues si tu la quieres nosotros no tenemos ningún problema**- dijo su madre abrazándola.

-**¿ah no?**- dijo su padre.- **pero no os quiero ver dormir juntas.**

-**¡papa!**- dijo tori enfadada, no se si fue por el primer comentario de su padre o porque le dijo que no quería que durmiéramos juntas cosa que llevábamos haciendo durante nuestras vacaciones.

-**era broma hija, espero que sepa muy bien que soy policía.**-dijo riendo- **pero lo de dormir juntas si es en serio**

-**tori yo soy tu hermana y te digo que estas loca por querer a jade, ¿no te acuerdas de todas las cosas malas que te a echo?**- dijo su hermana, lo malo que no pude escuchar lo que dijo tori porque subí a la habitación rápido para que no me vieran

A los pocos segundos de entrar a la habitación de tori y casi caerme por el camino de lo rápido que subí, entro tori.

-**¿Qué te han dicho?**- le pregunte aunque ya lo sabía.

-**pues que a ellos no le importa.**- dijo esta muy feliz tirándose encima de mi haciéndome que las dos acabamos en el suelo.

-**ya sé que echabas de menos a tu amigo el suelo, ¿pero era necesario que yo también acabara en el?**- dije intentando levantar pero era inútil porque tori estaba encima de mi.

-**pero que no nos quieren ver dormir juntas**- dijo esta muy seria**-¿no te alegras de que lo tomaran bien?**- dijo esta aun encima de mi, parece que le gusta estar así.

-**claro que si, pero aun estaría mas si…**

-**¿si que?**-esta me interrumpió

-**si no tuviera a alguien encima de mí y no estuviera en el suelo**- dije riendo.

-**eso se puede arreglar**.-dijo dándome un beso.

-**¡iros a un hotel!**- dijo trina que acababa de entrar.

-**¡estamos en mi habitación!**- dijo tori enfadada.

-**de todas formas iros a un hotel.**

-**trina**- dijo esta tirándole uno de los cojines de la cama.

-**no vine para verte besarte con tu… lo que sea y tampoco para que me tires cojines**- dijo esta tirándoselo a tori.

-**¿entonces a que?**- dijo esta levantando una de sus cejas.

-**porque me dijo papa que subiera a ver que hacéis y por lo que veo os estabais divirtiendo ¿no?**- dijo esta riéndose.

-**¡trina sal de aquí!**- dijo tori enfada- **¡ahora!**- dijo chillando

-**wow me vas a dejar sorda.**- dije tumbándome en la cama.

-**a no, no, no. Tú duermes en la habitación de invitados.**

-**¿que? Llevamos 15 días durmiendo en la misma cama ¿y ahora me mandas a la de invitados?**

-**si**-dijo esta como algo normal- **pero no es porque yo no quiera dormir contigo, es solo por mis padres.**- dijo dándome uno de sus pijamas

-**bueno pero no tienen que enterarse, me levanto temprano y voy al otro cuarto. No se enteraran.**

-**como se enteren es tu culpa ¿te ha quedado claro?**- esta intento decírmelo con un tono serio, pero se notaba que le gustaba la idea.

-**si, ahora vamos a dormir.**

Al final la convencí y dormimos juntas. A la mañana siguiente aun muy temprano hice lo que le dije a tori y fui a la habitación de invitados. Al ser aun temprano me volví a dormir.

-**hola**- escuche como alguien me llamaba, era una voz muy conocida.

-**hola**-dije aun adormilada.

-**vamos a desayunar**- dijo esta dándome un beso.

Bajamos a desayunar. Estábamos solo nosotras y su madre.

-**¿y trina?**- dijo tori a su madre.

-**se fue al centro comercial.**

-**¿y cuando no?**-dije yo.

-**si tienes razón, a trina le encanta ir de compras**- dijo tori.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar me vestí y llame un taxi para ir a mi casa. Puesto que aun no había aparecido por casa, tori vino conmigo porque después habíamos quedado en ir a la piscina con los chicos. Llegamos a mi casa, estaba mi padre hablando por teléfono, como siempre por su trabajo.

-**papa te tengo que decir algo.**

-**¿si hija?-**dijo este.

-**papa, ella es tori, la recuerdas de cuando hice mi obra de teatro ¿si? pues estoy saliendo con ella.**

-**vale hija, me alegro por ambas**- dijo mientras que volvía a su llamada de teléfono.

Subimos a mi habitación tenia que soltar algunas cosas y coger un bañador para luego ir a la piscina con los chicos.

-**tu padre se lo a tomado muy bien**- dijo tori.

-**si bueno, yo creo que ni me ha escuchado lo que le decía siempre esta ocupado con su trabajo**.-cogí las llaves de mi coche y las metí en mi bolso;

-**hija esta noche no estaré en casa, si quieres puedes invitar a tu amiga a dormir**- dijo este cuando salíamos de mi habitación.

-**¡papa te he dicho que estoy saliendo con ella y es mi novia!**- le dije gritando.

-**¿novia?**- dijo este por fin reaccionando a lo que le decía.

-**si papa mi novia.**

-**bueno si tu eres feliz y jade podrías quitarte la joyería de la cara.**

-**no**- después salimos de mi casa.

Subimos a mi coche en dirección a la piscina donde quedamos con los chicos.

-**sabes que aun tengo miedo a tu coche**- dijo tori.

-**¿porque?**

-**déjame pensar, no se porque la gente normal no lleva una pala en el asiento trasero de su coche.**

-**ya te dije que no soy normal, pero si te asusta luego la guardo.**

Llegamos donde los chicos estaban, era la piscina del tío de andre que le dejo las llaves de su casa mientras se iba de vacaciones y le dejaba invitar a sus amigos a la piscina. Cat estaba hablando con robi que por una vez no llevaba con el a su estúpido muñeco, andre y beck estaban jugando a las cartas.

-**¿Qué tal anoche?**-dijo beck.

-**bien, le contamos a los padres de tori anoche y esta mañana a mi padre.**

-**¿y como lo han tomado?**-dijo andre.

-**mejor de lo que esperábamos.**

-**¿y trina?**- dijo beck.

-**al principio no se creía que pudiera salir con jade, pero luego bien**- dijo tori.

-**hola chicas**- dijo cat, que al parecer no se entero de nada de lo que dijimos.

-**hola**- dijo robi también muy contento.

-**sabéis que mañana robi, sus papas y yo nos vamos de vacaciones.-**Dijo cat muy contenta.

-**¿y tus padres te dejan ir?**

-**claro, mi mama esta muy ocupada con mi hermano y dijo que si mientras que hubiera un adulto con nosotros.**

-**¿y cuanto tiempo vais a estar fuera?**

-**pues un par de semanas, ya os traeremos algo.**

Estábamos hablando con cat, cuando de repente sentí como alguien me cogía era beck.

-**suéltame beck, no tiene gracia.**

-**vale te suelto.**-dijo este tirándome a la piscina, por lo menos que solo llevaba el bañador.

-**te vas a enterar beck.**-dije saliendo de la piscina.

-**yo solo seguía ordenes.**

-**¿de quien?**

-**tori me dijo que lo hiciera.**-de repente vi como tori que estaba a pocos centímetros de nosotros salía corriendo en dirección contraria.-**ves como ella me lo dijo.**

-**te vas a enterar tori vega**- pero estaba aun lejos de ella.- **andre coge a tori**- él estaba a su lado pero no me hizo caso, como ella seguía corriendo tire a andre por no hacer caso.

-**¿a que ha venido eso?**- dijo andre aun en la piscina.

-**porque no hiciste lo que te dije y parecía que tenías calor**.-dije aun en dirección a tori, entonces la atrape.

-**no jade, no lo hagas**- dijo esta sabiendo que ahora me tocaba a mi tirarla.

-**esto por tirarme**- le dije mientras que la agarraba y la metía en la piscina, aunque no salió como esperaba porque yo también acabe en el agua.

-**jade parece que te as mojado un poco.**- dijo cat riendo.

-**cat**.-no tuve que decirle mas porque cuando me vio que iba a salir se tiro a la piscina ella sola.

Después de estar todo el día en la piscina, fuimos a casa de tori a pedirles permiso a sus padres para que se quedara en mi casa.

-**hola mama**- dijo tori.

-**hola cariño**- dijo su padre.

-**papa me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de jade.**

-**no estoy seguro si.**

-**cariño déjalas que se diviertan**- dijo la señora vega interrumpiendo a su marido.

-**vale, pero no demasiado, ¿entendido?**- dijo este muy serio.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo. ¿Qué pasara en casa de jade?**_

_**Espero os haya gustado. Dejad un Reviews con vuestra opinión.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Después de la pequeña charla con mis padres para que dejaran que me quedara esta noche en casa de jade subimos a mi habitación a coger unas cosas

-**tori, no creo que lo vallas a necesitar**- dijo esta señalando lo que tenia en la mano que era un pijama.

-**jajaja muy graciosa**-dije guardándolo en el bolso- **ya escuchaste a mis padre**.

-**si lo escuche a también a tu mama y dijeron que nos podíamos divertir pero no demasiado**- dijo esta con una de sus típicas sonrisas cuando trama algo.

-**¡exacto! no demasiado, por eso lo voy a necesitar.- **después de coger también una ropa para el siguiente día, bajamos las escaleras.

-**espero que te quedara claro lo que te dije antes**- comentó mi padre acercándose a jade.

-**David**- dijo mi madre en tono de regaño.

-**pero…**

-**nada de peros ya son lo bastante responsables para saber lo que deben y no**- contesto agarrándolo del brazo- **además yo confió en tori, ella es muy responsable y se acabó la conversación por hoy.**- Dijo mi madre indicándonos que podíamos irnos.

-**me gusta tu madre**- dijo jade mientras entraba en el coche.

-**si ella es siempre es muy compresiva conmigo, creo que es gracias a trina porque ella es demasiado desequilibrada y se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ella**.

-**trina esta loca**.

-**un poco, pero ella siempre me apoya en todo.**- Después de la pequeña charla sobre mi hermana trina, llegamos a casa de jade porque en coche no se tardaba más de 5 min.

-**hola chicas, espero que lo paséis bien esta noche**- dijo el padre de jade antes de salir de la casa bastante rápido.

-**pasarlo bien claro**- dijo jade a su padre.- ¿quieres ver una película?

-**seguro** –esta lo mas probable que eligiera su película preferida la Tijerina en donde se donde una chica usa unas tijeras para matar a sus dos mejores amigas, empezando por la bonita, pero me equivoque era la película de titanic.

-**¿titanic?**- le pregunte aunque mi expresión era más de sorpresa.

-**si es una película muy romántica tal como a ti te gusta y además es una buena película sobretodo cuando se hunde el barco.**- vale eso tenia mas sentido pensé yo.

Empezó la película las dos nos acomodamos en un sofá que había, yo estaba echada encima de ella al igual que ella en mi. La película estaba en la parte donde se conocen los dos personajes y aunque era cursi para jade esta no dijo nada, más bien se veía que le gustaba. Estábamos viendo la película aunque yo la había visto miles de veces aun seguía llorando cuando el barco se hundía y el pobre chico muere por salvarla, mire a jade espere ver una cara feliz puesto que le gustaba ver cosas triste pero al mirarla vi que también lloraba.

-**¿estas llorando?- le dije parando la película y mirándola mejor.**

-**si que pasa, ¿no puedo llorar Con una escena tan triste como esta?**

-**claro, pero me extraña que cuando en una película ocurre algo malo no te rías; Pero esto hace ver que tú también tienes tu parte sensible.**

-**yo no soy sensible soy la chica dura de la escuela.**- dijo esta como si fuera algo malo.

-**no es algo malo, me gusta que seas sensible.**- le dije dándole un beso.

-**bueno vale no es malo ser sensible, pero no le digas a nadie que llore con titanic**.- dijo esta abrazándome.

-**vale, pero no tiene nada malo.**

-**lo se pero quiero seguir siendo la chica mala de la escuela.**

-**y porque no dejas de ser la chica mala de la escuela y solo eres mi novia.**

-**¿eso quieres?**

-**claro**- entonces se puso otra vez a besarme.

-**entonces como soy tu novia no te importa que haga esto ¿no?**- dijo esta besándome y haciendo que acabara tumbada en el sofá.

-**claro que no, pero aquí no.**

-**entonces vamos a mi cuarto**- dijo esta ayudándome a levantar.

Subimos a su habitación, como le iba a decir que no ahora de todas formas me gustaba ver que tiene su lado romántico. Ya en su habitación esta volvió a hacer como en el sofá pero esta vez en la cama.

-**acuérdate de lo que dijo mi padre**- le dije riendo.

-**lo siento por tu padre pero no voy a cumplir con no podernos divertir un rato.**- dijo esta volviendo a besarme.- **¿o no quieres?**

-**claro que quiero.**

-**entonces esto sobra.-**dijo quitándome la camisa y así hasta quedar sin ropa las dos.

Después de nuestra apasionada noche nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra, con solo una pequeña sabana que tenia la cama de jade.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me levante de la cama dejando a tori dormir, cogí algo de ropa limpia y baje a la cocina. al llegar al salón aun estaba la televisión encendida y la película donde la dejamos la película fue una muy buena idea después de todo, por lo menos que no puse la Tijerina o tendría a una tori asustada durante toda la noche.

Prepare el desayuno para las dos, lo puse en una bandeja y subí con cuidado las escaleras para no tirar los cafés.

-**tori**- dije poniendo en la mesita la bandeja.

-**¿que pasa?**- dijo aun medio dormida.

-**te traigo algo.**

-**¿que me traes?**- dijo esta por fin despertándose.

-**primero esto**- dije dándole un beso- **y después esto**- y coloque la bandeja en la cama, con cuidado de no manchar nada.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, después tori cogió la ropa de su bolso y se empezó a vestir.

-**como se entere mi padre, primero te mata a ti y luego a mi.**

-**por lo menos seguiremos estando juntas por siempre.**

-**jade.**-dijo esta regañándome- **aunque lo de estar juntas por siempre me gusta, pero no quiero morir aun.**

-**ya lo se solo bromeaba y como diablos se va a enterar si solo lo sabemos las dos.**

-**¿me llevas a casa?**

-**claro, no quiero que tu padre nos mate porque te secuestre aunque no seria mala idea.**

-**jade**- dijo otra vez regañándome.

-**es una broma o tal vez ¿no?**- dije para dejarla intrigada.

-**déjate de bromas.**

Subimos al coche en dirección a su casa, en unos 5 min llegamos allí.

-**hola, veo que ya has vuelto**- dijo su mama muy contenta- **¿Qué tal la noche?**

-**espero que no demasiado divertida**- dijo el señor vega.

-**no solo vimos una película y luego fuimos a dormir**.- le dije para que se quedara feliz claro suprimiendo alguna información.- **me tengo que ir**- le dije acercándome para darle un beso a tori.

-**nos vemos luego. **Acompañándome al coche y poder darnos un beso de despedida sin que nos vea su padre con cara de querer asesinarme.

Tenia que ir a casa a recoger el desorden de mi habitación y pasar tiempo con mi padre, aunque este no me estuviera haciendo caso. Llegue a casa estaba mi padre como siempre con el trabajo esta vez con su portátil.

-**jade tenemos que hablar.**

-**si te escucho.**

**-te acuerdas de tu madre.**

**-si, ¿Qué ocurre? **

**-solo que me llamo al no estar me dijo que quería que fueras de vacaciones a su casa y la llamaras cuando regresaras.**

**-voy entonces a llamarla.**

Mi madre se separo de mi padre cuando era pequeña porque culpa del trabajo de este, yo estuve viviendo con ella casi todo el tiempo hasta que crecí lo suficiente para poder entrar en Hollywood arts. Yo me llevaba muy bien con ella, iba de vacaciones siempre con ella y algunas navidades. Cogí mi teléfono y marque el número hacia casi dos meses que no hablaba con ella, porque estuve ocupada con la escuela y luego nos fuimos de vacaciones tori y yo.

-**hola hija**.- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-hola.**

**-que tal hija, ¿como estas?**

**-muy bien y feliz.**

**-eso es nuevo lo de que estés feliz sobretodo después de dejarlo con beck.-**decía esta bromeando**- ¿Cuéntame quien es el afortunado que esta con mi hijita?**

**-mama ya no soy tu hijita, lo recuerdas e crecido.**

**-bueno y ¿quien es?**

**-ya te contare.**

**-¿vas a venirte unas semanas de vacaciones conmigo?**

**-claro, ¿cuando quieres que este allí?**

**-estaba pensando que podrías venir en un par de días y si quieres traes a tu novio.**

**-no creo que sea buena idea de que haga eso.**

**-¿porque no?**

**-en otra ocasión te prometo que se lo diré.**

**-¿entonces vendrás?**

**-claro mañana por la tarde cojo el coche y voy hasta san francisco para estar contigo.**

**-¿ah quien tu novio?**

**-¡mama puedes dejar de hacerme preguntas!**

**-claro, te estaré esperando y entonces me lo contaras todo vale.**

**-ok, nos vemos pronto.**

Después de hablar con mi madre, empecé a recoger mi habitación y luego iría a por tori a cenar a nozu.

Al terminar de recoger la habitación baje las escaleras.

**-¿Qué te dijo tu madre?**

**-me dijo cuando iba a ir le dije que mañana por la tarde conduciría hasta allí y lo típico que siempre me pregunta**.

-**le contaste lo de que tienes novia**.- mi padre cuando quería si escuchaba y parece que esta era una de esas veces.

-**no se lo contare cuando llegue.**

Salí de allí en busca de tori para ir a nozu, llame a la puerta y abrió su padre.

-**¿otra vez tu?**- dijo este algo decepcionado.

-**yo también me alegro de verlo.**

**-papa no le digas esas cosas a la novia de tori**- dijo trina.-**tori esta en su habitación.**

-**gracias.**- a veces esta no era tan molesta.-**voy a buscarla.**

Después de subir las escaleras llame a la puerta de la habitación de tori.

-**¿Quién es?-** dijo esta abriendo la puerta

**-¿a quien esperabas ver?**-dije pasando a su habitación- **ya me estas engañando con otro**- le dije bromeando.

-**claro que no, pero en esta casa vive mas gente, podría a ver sido trina.**-dijo cogiendo su bolso- **¿nos vamos?**

**-claro.**

Después de un pequeño recorrido en coche desde casa de tori a nozu llegamos al lugar. Nos sentamos a comer un poco de sushi.

**-tengo que decirte algo.**

**-¿pasa algo malo?- **dijo esta preocupada.

**-no, es solo que mi madre llamo hoy y quiere que valla de vacaciones a verla.**

**-¿y a donde os vais?**

**-estaremos en san francisco porque ella tiene que trabajar aunque yo este allí.**

**-¿Cuándo te vas?**

**-le dije que estaría en un par de días, así que me iré mañana por la tarde para llegar por la noche.**

**-wow, ¿Cuánto estarás?**

**-te pareces a mi madre, con tanta pregunta. **

**-entonces nos llevaremos bien teniendo algo en común.-** dijo esta riendo

-**Veo que me echaras de menos y estaré un par de semanas; ¿crees poder no verme?**- dije en tono burlón.

-**claro que te echare de menos.**- dijo dándome un beso- **tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda hasta dentro de unas semanas ¿no?**

**-claro, ¿el mismo plan que ayer?**

**-me gustaría, pero ¿no estará tu padre?**

-**tori mi padre pasa mas tiempo fuera de casa que en ella, solo esta cuando olvida algo o no quiere estar en la empresa. Y me dijo que hoy no estaría.**

-**entonces el mismo plan que ayer.**

-**pero esta vez la Tijerina**- le dije bromeando.

**-no, me da miedo.**

**-para eso estoy yo, las chicas cuando tienen miedo se abrazan a sus novios en este caso a su novia.**

**-por eso te gustan las películas de miedo, ¿para que te abracen?**

-**es una de las cosas buenas de las películas así.**- después de terminar el sushi, cogimos el coche en dirección a mi casa, tori mientras marco el numero de su madre

-**hola mama, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de jade?**

-**¿otra vez?- **Le escuche decir a su madre

**-mama por favor mañana jade se ira con su madre y no la Vere en unas semanas.**

**-esta bien.**

**-gracias mama.**

_**Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer sobretodo a:**_

_ : me encanta que te guste la historia, sobretodo porque tus historias me encanta._

_Caprigirl: bienvenida nueva lectora, espero que te guste el capitulo._

_LindsayWest, Mas alla de la Realidad,Gabriela 0012, lili, stelaLTMSYF, Alice, sweetasbibble, loverxanime: espero que os guste el capitulo y ver nuevos comentarios vuestros aunque sea para decirme que no valgo como escritora_

_Y claro si hay alguien que no comento y lee la historia también gracias por seguir leyendo_

_**Que os pareció el capitulo, que triste no se verán en un tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrirá mientras este jade en casa de su madre?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

**Jade's prov.**

Después de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa donde íbamos a estar solas viendo mi película de miedo favorita y después divertirnos un poco mas, seria la ultima noche hasta dentro de un tiempo espero que no demasiado para que tori encuentre otro chico/a con quien querer salir, si yo jade west sigo siendo lo misma de celosa puesto que como beck, tori es demasiado linda y atrae a demasiados chicos, claro no tantos como yo pero a muchos.

**-¿Como sabias que mi mama me iba a dar permiso para quedarme?**

**-si te digo la verdad creo que tu madre no te podía negar algo como pasar una noche con tu novia sabiendo que no la veras en unas semanas.**

**-ojala no tuvieras que irte o por lo menos que yo te pudiera acompañar.**

**-tengo que ir desde navidad no e visto a mi mama y lo de venir la próxima vez, te lo prometo primero tengo que explicarle lo nuestro.**

**-por favor.**-dijo esta poniendo ojos de perrito.-**puedes decirle que soy una amiga.**

**-tori tranquila solo serán unas semanas.**

**-si pero es mucho tiempo.**

**-seguro que se te pasara rápido, así podrás ponerte al día sobre lo que a ocurrido en las vidas de beck y andre mientras no estábamos.**

**-te voy a echar de menos.**- dijo dándome un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.- **tori mas despacio.**- y esta lo hizo- **no queras quedarte sin novia porque la matas con uno de tus fuertes abrazos ¿no?**

-**lo siento**- dijo esta totalmente roja.- **¿no íbamos a ver una película?**-dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

**-claro**

**-¿segura que quieres ver la película?**-después de la pregunta me dio un beso.

**-a la mierda la película, aquí tengo otra mas interesante y en tres dimensiones.**- dije volviendo a besarla.

**-lo siento señorita pero esta película es para mayores de edad.**-dijo tori bromeando sobre mi anterior comentario y subiendo a mi habitación.

**-soy mayor de edad.- **le dije siguiendo el juego y persiguiéndola

**-me parece que tendré que registrarla.**- dijo mientras que me quitaba la camisa y así acabando las dos sin ropa y claro cansadas después de la "película" nos quedamos dormidas.

Eran las 11:45 cuando me desperté, cuando mire en el lado izquierdo de mi cama que es donde se suponía que estaba durmiendo tori no estaba, como no tenia ganas de levantarme cerré los ojos y al instante noto como unos labios estaban encima de los míos.

**-hola, ¿te vas a quedar todo el día en la cama?**

**-¿te apuntas?**

**- uhm creo que si es a tu lado claro.**

**-ahora vamos a dormir otra vez.**

**-¿quieres hacer la segunda parte?**

**-¿de que?**

**- de nuestra película.**

**-por supuesto, siempre que quieras.**- creo que nos hemos obsesionado un poco con el sexo ¿o será la autora de la historia la que esta obsesionada?, pero bueno no puede ocurrir nada malo, ni que nos fuéramos a quedar embarazas como parece que piensa el padre de tori pero si eso ocurriera seria muy sospechoso hace falta un chico y no veo ninguno por aquí.

Después de terminar de hacer la segunda parte de nuestra "película" nos vestimos.

**-te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿sabes que te amo mucho?**- dijo dándome un beso

**-si lo se y yo a ti, pero ni que no fuera a volver mas.**

**-nunca se sabe, pueden ocurrir miles de cosas en la carretera.**

**-no soy como tu que eres un peligro con un coche.-** le dije en broma.- **sin ofender.**

-**no me ofendes**- dijo esta muy segura.

**-¿te has sacado el carnet y no me he enterado?**- le dije con mucha intriga.

**-uhm la verdad...**- no la pude escuchar que mas me iba a decir porque recibí una llamada de mi madre.

**-hola ¿ocurre algo?**

**-no solo te llamaba para decirte que tengas cuidado en la carretera.**

**-no te lo dije, voy a coger el autobús así no tendré que conducir por la noche.**

**-aquí te esperare, llámame para irte a recoger.**

**-ok, adiós mama.**

**-¿que me estabas diciendo tori vega?**

**-no tiene importancia**-por lo que parece no lo consiguió.- **no me habías dicho que irías en autobús**

**-¿que hora es?**

**-las 13:45**

**-aun tengo que preparar lo que me llevare.**

Como se acercaba la hora de comer, preparamos spaghetti, a continuación prepare mi cosas con ayuda de tori y aun tenia que despedirme de los chicos, cat y robi ya se fueron ayer por la noche de vacaciones así que me despedí antes de ella. Al rato íbamos a coger mi coche para ir a casa de beck.

**-¿hija no te despides de tu padre?**

**-pensaba que estarías trabajando**

**-lo estaba pero tenia que despedirme puesto que me quedare solo.-** el como siempre cuando quiere es un buen padre solo le falla el trabajo que son muchas horas.

Después fuimos a "casa" de beck por suerte estaba allí también andre pero es normal son muy buenos amigos

**-me parece que no nos veremos en un tiempo**- les dije a los dos

**-¿vacaciones con tu madre?**- dijo beck que conocía muy bien a mi madre

**-sip.**

**-¿cuando te vas?**

**-déjame ver, dentro de 30min.**

**-¿necesitas que te lleven?**

**-tengo mi coche a fuera**

**-lo se pero cuando tu cojas el autobús ¿quien llevara a tori a su casa? ¿O llevar tu coche a tu casa?**

**-acompáñanos entonces.**

Después de eso fuimos a la estación de autobuses, beck conducía, andre hablaba con el y yo con tori.

Al poco rato llegamos, conseguí un boleto de autobús y esperábamos a que llegara

**-te echare de menos**- dijo tori y me dio un beso.

**-y yo.**

**-dejad lo cursi**- dijo andre, si las miradas mataran se de un moreno que estaría muerto con mi fulminante mirada.

Llego el autobús había gente soltando sus pertenencias y otros despidiéndose, cuando quedaba poca gente Entre en el autobús después de guarda la maleta, tenia unas casi siete horas de viaje algo insoportable, mejor traer el coche pensé porque los autobuses tardan muchísimo mas en llegar. Tori me miraba desde fuera como mis dos amigos, entonces el autobús empezó su camino, al menos en el autobús no había mucha gente y no mataría a nadie con mis tijeras.

**-hola, hola** - escuche que alguien decía eso, no sabia si era a mi porque parece que me quede dormida abrí lo ojos y efectivamente era a mi.

**-si**- le dije bastante calmada en comparación de cómo trataba a gritos a todo el mundo será porque me acababa de levantar.

**-pues, como vi que se quedaste dormida y no venias con nadie, me acerque a decirle que llegamos a san francisco.**

**-¡oh!, muchas gracias por ser tan atenta.**- wow parece que se paso rápido el viaje, aunque ya era de noche.

**-no hay de que, me llamo Paula.**

**-yo soy jade**- después de mi pequeña charla con la tal chica llamada Paula, baje del autobús a coger mi maleta, asta que siento que alguien me toca la espalda y hace que del susto me golpe la cabeza antes de sacar la maleta, cojo la maleta y me doy la vuelta para ver quien fue el estúpido

**-sabes el susto que me has dado**- era mi madre, como siempre apareciendo por sorpresa.

**-me alegro de verte**- dijo dándome un abrazo muy fuerte, mira otra cosa en que se parece con tori.

**-y yo no se nota, pero si nada mas venir me das un susto que casi me da un infarto pues…**

**-lo siento pero quería sorprenderte.**- y luego me preguntan porque no me gustan las sorpresas, siempre ocurre algo malo en las sorpresas como la de mi madre que e acabado con un golpe en la cabeza.

**-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.**

**-vamos**- dijo esta cogiendo mi maleta y llevándome donde estaba su coche.

**-¿es nuevo?**- ups una pregunta estúpida, claro que lo es mas si no la e visto nunca con el.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-esta bien.**

**-pues es tuyo, para cuando vengas de visita.**

**-¿no será para que venga mas a menudo?**

**-se podría decir que si, ¿pero es que una madre no tiene derecho a ver a su hija?**- uff por lo menos esta vez no dijo hijita.

**-claro, te prometo venir mas.**

**-ahora cuéntamelo todo.**

**-¿el que?**

**-pues todo lo que a ocurrido desde la ultima vez que te vi.**

**-pues la verdad son muchas cosas.**

**-tenemos tiempo.**

Le conté todo lo que hice en la escuela sobre las obras, las calificaciones, las detenciones, como rompí con beck, pero no le dije más porque llegamos a su casa.

**-ponte cómoda y sigue contándome lo ocurrido.**

**-mama es tarde, ¿no trabajas mañana?**

**-si, pero aun tenemos tiempo.**- dijo mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaban las una de mañana.

**-de acuerdo.**

**-y que me vas a contar lo de tu nuevo novio**.-en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua y al decir lo de novio me hizo que echara toda el agua de mi boca.- **¿ocurre algo?**

**-no nada**- dije limpiando el agua de mi camisa.

**-¿no será por tu novio?**

**-¿puedes dejar de decir novio?**

**-¿pasa algo malo con el y por eso no me quieres contar?**- uhm ¡¿como le digo yo ahora que salgo con una chica? le va a dar algo y no llevo aquí ni dos horas!

**-mama, como te lo explico.**

**-empieza por el principio.**

**-¿te acuerdas de la chica que vino nueva hace tres años a Hollywood arts?**

**-si, ¿tori verdad?**- dijo esta algo extraña, vamos a ver que ocurre cuando ahora después de la primera vez que le conté que la odiaba le digo que la quiero, mejor dicho la amo que es mi novia.-**¿Qué tiene que ver con tu novio?**

**-pues hace poco antes de terminar las clases unas dos semanas antes me di cuenta que me gustaba**- esta no dijo nada tenia una cara normal.

**-¿y se lo has dicho?**- ahora la extrañada soy yo, como es que no le parece raro.

**-¿no te parece raro?**

**-jade, soy tu madre y me doy cuenta de las cosas antes que tu**.- dijo esta poniéndose recta en la silla- **en ese momento sabia que no te caía bien o eso parecía, pero cada vez que venias me contabas lo que hacia esta, si no te gustara y solo la odiaras no hablarías de ella.**

**-mama ¿sabes que me sorprendes algunas veces?**

**-¿y que le has dicho lo que sientes?**

**-mama, tori es…**- momento de tensión mi madre los odia.

**-¿tori es?**- me encanta intrigarla.

**-tori es mi novia.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?**

**-mi novia, como pues porque nos toco un viaje juntas en un concurso en la escuela y cuando estábamos allí la bese, me dijo que ella también me quería y al poco tiempo me dijo de ser su novia.**

**-me esta empezando a caer bien esa tori, aunque me gustaría conocerla.**

**-pues espero que te caiga mejor cuando la conozca la próxima vez que venga.**

**-ahora, vamos a dormir, mañana después del trabajo podremos ir a algún sitio y contarme mas cosas de tu novia.**

_**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia:**_

_**LindsayWest: ojala yo pudiera hacer algo para que estuvieras con jade west (elizabeth gillies) pero por desgracia no puedo, lo de cuando cat se tira a la piscina pues si típico suyo porque aunque es amiga de jade le tiene miedo como en crazy ponnie.**_

_**Yoshi: gracias por leer.**_

_**Caprigirl: bueno me encanto tu ultimo comentario si el papa de tori muy pesado con portarse bien pero es que es su hija pequeña y es muy protector.**_

_**Alice (Guest): gracias por tu comentario y decir que soy buena escritora, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Como veras no te e echo esperar mucho ¿no?**_

_**¿Qué ocurrirá mientras jade esta fuera? ¿Qué hará tori sin jade? ¿Aguantara tori estar unas semanas sin jade? ¿Alguien se meterá en medio de la relación de jade y tori? todo esto en los próximos capítulos (parezco una telenovela con tanta intriga)**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios sobre la historia y que inspire así a alguna persona a escribir una historia.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

_**Ya estoy aquí con otro capitulo, a petición de algunos lectores que decían que continuara pronto, como siempre espero que os guste el capitulo.**_

_**Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a LindsayWest creo que van dos capítulos dedicados a ti pero da igual y**_ _**Caprigirl.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Al día siguiente me levante de la cama y fui a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno, en la nevera había una nota "_jade e ido a trabajar, salgo a las 3, si quieres podemos ir a comer juntas_", como siempre mi madre intentando que pase el máximo de tiempo con ella y ahora mas aun que tenia un tema muy interesante del que preguntarme "tori".

Después de desayunar una tostada de mermelada, fui a buscar mi pearphone aun tenia que llamar a tori para que no se preocupe.

-**hola**- decía tori muy contenta.

-**hola, lo siento por no llamarte anoche pero era muy tarde y mi mama no dejaba de preguntarme cosas.**

**-¿y sobre que te preguntaba?**- dijo esta muy intrigada.

-**lo normal: sobre la escuela, sobre que paso con beck, sobre mi actual novio**.

-**¿me e convertido en un chico y yo no lo se?**

-**tori ella pensaba como todas las madres que creen que sus hijas van a estar con un chico guapo, lindo e inteligente, pero le dije que no era un novio sino novia.**

**-¿y que te dijo? ¿Como se lo tomo? ¿Quiere matarme?-** dijo esta como si mi madre fuera igual de violenta que yo.

-**tranquila, no te quiere matar.**

**-eso me alegra.**

**-aun.**

**-jade-** dijo esta cabreada- **¿que te dijo?**

**-poca cosa que mas o menos lo suponía, que le empiezas a caer bien, que te quiere conocer…**- le dije despreocupada.

**-¿que has dicho al principio?**

**-que mas o menos lo suponía.**

**-¿el que suponía? ¿El que te gustan las chicas?**

**-no, el que me gustaras tu.**

**-oh**- dijo esta sorprendida.

**-¿pero como pensaba que a ti te gustaba yo si no me conoce?**

**-pues por dos razones: la primera porque es mi madre y ellas saben esas cosas y la segunda porque parece que hablaba demasiado de ti cuando venia a visitarla**.- por lo menos que esta no me veía porque estaba roja de la vergüenza de decirle que hablaba de ella con mi madre.

**-¿tu hablando de mi con tu madre?, wow me parece que estabas enamorada de mi desde hace mucho.**- dijo esta para burlarse de mi.

**-es malo y ¿que mas da si a lo mejor me gustabas de antes?**

**-nada, solo una cosa.**

**-¿el que?**

**-que podías habérmelo dicho antes.**

**-ja ja muy graciosa tori vega.**

**-tiene su gracia admítelo.**

**-si vale tiene gracia y cambiando de tema ¿que vas a hacer hoy?**

**-pues había pensado pasar el día con andre.**

**-ok, ya te llamo luego.**

Después de hablar con tori, me arregle para ir a dar una vuelta. No me iba a quedar aquí encerada y mas aun conociendo esta ciudad desde que era pequeña. Salí de casa de mi madre sin ningún lugar en especial a donde ir solo quería caminar un rato, entre en una cafetería no iba a olvidar a me preciado café, Salí de allí con mi café en la mano muy contenta hasta que alguien me tiro el café encima.

**-lo siento mucho**- dijo una chica mirándome, ahora que la veía bien creo que la conocía de algo.

**-no pasa nada**- no pasa nada me tira el café y ni siquiera la insulto.

**-soy muy torpe.**

**-¿eh?**- seguía pensando que la conocía, me trataba como si la hubiera visto ¿pero donde?

**-te he dicho que soy muy torpe, ¡ah ya se! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?**

**-si te digo la verdad me suenas de algo pero no caigo.**

**-soy paula, la chica que te aviso que llegamos**.- ahora ya me suena, pero es que anoche no me pare mucho a observarla.

**-¿quieres que te invite a otro? Para compensarte por mi torpeza.**

**-ok.**- entramos a por otro café, espero que no acabe encima de mi como el anterior.

**-te puedo llevar a tu hotel a cambiarte.**

**-lo siento pero no estoy en un hotel, sino en casa de mi madre.**

**-oh, entonces ¿quieres que te lleve?**

**-vale.**- así no tendría que ir andando y me lo debe por manchar mi camiseta negra preferida. Subimos a su coche, le indique la dirección y nos dirigimos allí.

**-¿y vives aquí?**- dijo ella.

**-no estoy visitando a mi madre.**

**-¿visitando a tu madre?**

**-si, están divorciados.**

**-lo siento.**

**-no lo sientas fue hace mucho, ¿y que hacías en los ángeles?**

**-pues tenia que ir a resolver unos asuntos.- ¿Qué clases de asuntos serán?**

**-y eran…**

**-no tiene importancia, creo que ni lo conseguiré- ¿Qué no va a conseguir? ¿Y porque me interesa tanto si la conozco de poco?**

Llegamos a mi casa, la invite a entrar no iba a ser mal educada si no fuera por ella estaría en el autobús durmiendo. Entre a cambiarme.

**-la casa de tu madre es muy bonita**- decía la chica mientras que yo estaba en la habitación aun.

**-supongo.**- le dije saliendo.

**-tu madre y mi familia vivimos al lado.-** dijo esta señalando por la ventana otro edificio.

**-entonces no veremos a menudo**.- ¿Qué pasa que me tuvo que tocar la chica que justamente vive enfrente que me tire el café y luego quiera ser mi amiga?

**-no vemos entonces**.- dijo esta saliendo de la casa.

Al rato también Salí esta vez en el coche que mi mama me dio, para reunirme con ella. Quedamos en un restaurante cerca de su trabajo, a donde llegue pasados unos 15 min.

**-hola**.- dijo mi madre al verme.

**-hola.**

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?**

**- di una vuelta, pare a comprar un café que acabo sobre mi, por culpa de una chica que conocí en el autobús ayer y que justamente vive enfrente de casa.**

**-un día…ajetreado ¿no?**- bueno si se le puede decir así. Pedimos nuestra comida en el restaurante y me empezó a contar sobre ella y un hombre que conoció la última vez que vine que por lo visto le gustaba. Al rato terminamos de comer, mi madre tenia una cita con ese hombre misterioso esta noche en la casa y claro no me iba a quedar a verlo, cosa que no paso porque cuando yo salía para ir de fiesta con un viejo amigo lo encontré en la puerta, llegue al lugar donde había quedado con un amigo pero no apareció porque le ocurrió algo. Como ya estaba aquí y no quería estropearle los planes me quede divirtiéndome un rato hasta que…

**-hola**

**-hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?**- le dije enfadada a paula que parecía que me seguía todos lados.

**-estoy aquí divirtiéndome.**

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-relájate**.- decía andre.

**-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?**

**-pues sentándote, respirando hondo…**

**-crees que puedo, hace ya 10 días que fue a visitar a su madre y desde el primer día que me llamo no lo echo.-**le interrumpí

**-tendrá muchas cosas que contarle a su madre.- **entonces le di un golpe en el brazo.

**-claro ¿y no puede llamar a su novia?**

**-auch.**

**-andre- le regañe.**

**-no será que te preocupas demasiado.**

**-¿enserio?**

**-creo que si.**

**-pues como no me llame antes de dos días…**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegue a casa de mi madre, desde el día que me encontré con paula cuando fui de fiesta me hice su amiga, porque aunque no lo parezca es muy divertida y así no tenia que ver como mi mama se besaba con su novio. Hoy había ido con paula a por una pizza y me quedaría en su casa para no molestar la tercera o cuarta cita de mi madre.

**-¿y porque te acércate ese día para avisarme que llegamos?- **le pregunte porque si fuera al revés de seguro estaría aun allí.

**-porque tu hubieras echo lo mismo.**

**-creo que en eso te equivocas, te quedarías hay a menos que otra persona que no fuera yo te despertara.**

**-eres mala ¿lo sabes?**

**-eso dicen.- **esta al escucharme empezó a reírse**.**

**Tori's prov.**

**-andre han pasado dos días mas y nada.**

**-relájate seguro tiene una explicación.**

**-¿y cual es?**

**-pues no se, pero seguro hay una.**

**-¿y si esta con otra chica?**

**-sabes que te quiere a ti.**

**-¿y si no es así?**

**-estoy seguro que solo te quiere a ti, ¿quien no?**

**-gracias andre.**- y le di un abrazo.

**-para que están los amigos.**

**-si pero me siento mal por molestarte tanto.**

**-ya te dije los amigos están para todo, lo malo y lo bueno. Y yo quiero que tu este bien y así podemos hacer algo bueno como ir a nozu.**

**-nos vemos.- **Salí de casa de andre, tenia que hacer algunas cosas.

**Jade's prov.**

Me levante de una de las peores maneras, porque no creo que sea muy agradable levantarte cayendo al suelo por culpa de paula.

**-¿Qué te e echo?**

**-nada, es para que te despierte.- dijo esta.**

**-pues hay mejores formas.**

**-pero a que es efectiva.**

**-si quieres morir, si.-**le dije tirándole un cojín

Después de eso, fui a casa a intentar dormir un poco. Esta vez me despierto por el impacto de un cojín hacia mi cara.

_**-te dije que te despertaras.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa que hoy te a dado por no querer dejarme dormir?**_

_**-pero si son las 7.**_

**-entonces gracias, pero no me tires cosas mientras duermo.**- hoy íbamos a ir a un concierto y era en menos de dos horas y el lugar estaba a 30min.

**Tori's prov.**

Lo había pensado bien y no necesitaba a nadie que me ayudara, le pregunte al papa de jade donde era la casa de la madre de jade, el me dio la dirección y ahora que me enviaron mi carnet podía ir yo sola sin ayuda de trina, era por la tarde aun me faltaban para llegar.

Cuando llegue a la casa de su mama eran las 9, esta me abrió la puerta.

**-hola, ¿Quién eres?**

**-esta jade.**

**-no, pero ¿quien eres?**

**-soy tori.-**al acabar la palabra esta me dio un abrazo.

**-¿tu eres su novia tori? **

**-si.- **esta me empujo hasta dentro de la casa.

**-encantada, pero creía que vendrías la próxima vez con jade.**

**-si pero quería darle una sorpresa.**

**-ahora mismo no esta aquí, fue a un concierto con una amiga.**

**-¿Dónde es ese concierto?**

**-esta a media hora de aquí.**

**-entonces voy a ver si la veo.**

**-si viene antes no le diré nada.**

Salí de la casa, entre en el coche y me dirigí al lugar del concierto, baje del coche para encontrar mejor el sitio andando, al rato de ir andando vi a dos chicas delante de mi, una de ella tenia su brazo por la cintura de la otra chica, cuando iba andando vi como una de ellas le decía a la otra algo al oído, cuando la escuche reír me di cuenta que era jade, si abrazada a otra chica, riendo, solas, no le sacaba las tijeras para matarla por tocarla. De repente me di la vuelta en busca del coche, era perder el tiempo estaba con otra chica por eso no me llamo, entre al coche dando un gran golpe a la puerta de este, encendí el motor y me dirigí de vuelta a casa. Era mejor que chillarle, coger a esa chica y pegarle o demostrar que estaba celosa por su culpa cuando ella no se preocupo ni siquiera en llamarme.

_**Espero que os gustara, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se enterara jade de que la vio? ¿Será un mal entendido? ¿Qué hará tori al ver lo sucedido? Si ya lo os deje intrigados (espero que si), matadme (es broma no quiero morir)**_

_**: me hace feliz que te guste mi historia, porque creo que escribes historias muy buenas.**_

_**LindsayWest: lo siento pero esa película no esta en el cine…aun a menos que tu o yo nos convirtamos en las dueñas de la serie. Te dedico el capitulo porque como tu fuiste una de las que dio una idea para el capitulo que menos que dedicártelo.**_

_**Caprigirl: lees la mente o algo por el estilo porque adivinaste que la tal paula va ser quien lo fastidie, pero a unas malas puedo hacer que jade le entierre sus tijeras o algo peor. Bueno te dedico el capitulo porque también diste la idea para el capitulo, pero por ahora tori no va a conocer a nadie, puede que luego si nunca se sabe.**_

_**Yoshi: gracias por tu comentario.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**Otro capitulo recién terminado. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Fuimos al concierto, por mi parte lo pase bien hasta que paula se paso bebiendo y me toco casi llevarla para que no acabara en el suelo esta se agarró a mi cintura en el camino en busca del coche, que por cierto no se donde esta por que lo aparco paula mientras yo hacia la cola para entrar, lo único bueno del paseo es que así se despejaría. Estuvimos dando vueltas en busca del auto, paula se puso a decirme en el oído, que me quería y cosas así de ebrios yo por mi parte me reía de las tonterías que esta me decía. Entonces me acorde de tori, no la había llamado desde hace días pero es que alguien que no quiero mencionar que esta a mi lado rompió mi teléfono hace unos días, no teniendo mejor cosa que hacer que darle un baño a mi teléfono y perdí todos los contactos que tenia en el. Yo quería haberla llamado pero no sabia de memoria su numero y me fue imposible busque en la guía telefónica pero había muchos números con el nombre tori o victoria, espero que cuando le explique lo del teléfono me comprenda y hablando de teléfonos se de alguien que me debe uno nuevo. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien salía corriendo, me gire a ver pero no había nadie.

-**¿has escuchado eso? **–le pregunte a paula.

-**a quien salió corriendo en dirección contraria como si hubiera visto un monstruo no, lo e escuchado.**

-**muy graciosa, aun te quedas a dormir al aire libre**.-le dije aun caminando en busca del coche.

**-¡mira el coche!**- esta vez a tenido suerte sino la hubiera dejado aquí y yo me iría sola cuando encontrara el coche, pero como lo a encontrado le perdono por intentar hacerse la graciosa. Entramos en el coche, conduciría yo porque no bebí, no como alguien que yo sé que un poco mas y acaba con todo el alcohol que vendían en el recinto. Cuando llegamos lleve a su casa a paula que por suerte aun se sostenía en pie con dificultad, un poco mas y me aplasta al tumbarse en la cama.

-**quédate a dormir.**

**-mejor no que te puede dar por hacer tonterías y ya te dije que yo solo quiero a mi novia tori.**

-**suertuda, pero algún día te dejara y yo estaré esperándote…**- y quiere que me quede con el peligro que tiene, aunque ahora mismo no mucho y porque se a quedado dormida.

Si a paula le gustan las chicas, pero a mi solo me gusta tori, paula es una amiga y nada mas se lo deje muy claro un día en uno de esos repentinos encuentros de los suyos.

Llegue a casa de mi mama estaba ya en su habitación dormida y yo hice lo mismo, era muy cansado lo de llevar a alguien que esta ebrio y sobretodo cuando a sido mas de media hora buscando el estúpido auto.

**Tori's prov.**

Llegue de nuevo a casa, entre con cuidado de no despertar a nadie o me castigarían aunque en este momento era bastante castigo ver a jade con otra chica, llegue a mi habitación silenciosamente, me cambie y me tumbe en la cama para dormir pero lo único que conseguí fue empezar a llorar, recordando la escena que presencie ojala fuera mentira pero jade no es tan amigable ni siquiera con nuestros amigos.

**-tori**- escuche decir a mi hermana.

**-¿que?-** le dije mientras me levantaba.

**-¿Que te ocurre?**- solo que vi a mi novia abrazada con otra chica, sin matarla y riendo, pensaba yo.

**-nada**- le mentí

**-no es cierto no has parado de llorar desde que regresaste de madrugada, ¿que te ocurre?, soy tu hermana me lo puedes contar**- muchas veces estará loca pero siempre es la mas observadora y la que mas se preocupa por mi aunque no lo diga.- **¿Dónde estuviste?**

**-no quiero hablar.**

**-confía en mi, ¿es algo relacionado con jade?**- no me pude aguantar y empecé a llorar otra vez.

**-¿Que ha ocurrido con jade?-** dijo esta sentándose a mi lado.

**-trina, pues ayer después de estar preocupada los días anteriores porque jade no me llamaba ni contestaba el teléfono, fui a donde vive su madre.**

**-¿Y que paso?**

**-es-estaba con otra chica.**

**-¿otra chica?-si abrazas, riendo de lo que le decía en el oído.**

**-como sabes que es jade y no otra chica.-se como es jade y lo era.**

**-hermanita, no te preocupes todo se va a arreglar y le daré su merecido al igual que papa.**

**-no hace falta, solo no quiero verla y estar sola.**-le dije tumbándome en la cama-** no le digas a nadie.**

**-vale, si necesitas algo avísame. **

**Jade's prov.**

Me levante muy cansada como si la persona que bebió anoche hubiera sido yo, fui a desayunar y milagrosamente aun estaba mi madre en casa

**-¿Que tal con tori?**- dijo mi madre bebiendo su café.

**-¿Tori?**- como lo voy a saber si llevo muchos días sin poder hablar con ella.

**-si tu novia.**

**-que ocurre con ella.**

**-parece muy simpática y no me habías dicho que muy guapa.**- vale me e perdido quien me explica que ocurre aquí.

**-¿Eh?**

**-no vino contigo tori?**

**-mama sabes que te dije que la próxima vez.**

**-no digo anoche.**

**-¿Anoche?**-si vino cuando estabas en el concierto, me pregunto donde estabas le dije que en un concierto y fue a buscarte. ¿No esta contigo?

**-uhm no**.- ¿que ocurre aquí como es que tori vino y luego al ir a buscarme desaparece?

**-mama.**

**-¿si?**-voy a ir a buscarla.

**-pero puede estar en cualquier lugar, ¿porque no esperas que regrese?**

**-no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada tengo que ir a buscarla.**- ¿le habrá ocurrido algo cuando salió a buscarme? ¿Se perdió buscándome? ¿La estará acompañando alguien? Seguro que vino con andre o trina que la han traído.

No sabia que pensar salí en su búsqueda por toda la ciudad no me perdonaría que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, después de haberla buscado todo el día en toda la ciudad y no encontrarla pensé que a lo mejor trina o andre le dijeron de volver a los ángeles al no encontrarme, pero no es normal les podía haber dicho que se quedaba. Cuando estaba para entrar en casa me encontré a paula.

**-hola jade.**

**-hola.-** le dije muy seria.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-tori vino ayer aquí, por lo visto salió a buscarme cuando estábamos en el concierto pero no ha vuelto.**

**-¿y la has buscado?**

**-si, por todos los sitios de la ciudad.**

**-¿y si volvió a los ángeles?**

**-puede ser, aunque en realidad no lo se.**

**-ve a por tus cosas, te voy a llevar a buscarla.**

Subí a casa de mi madre por mis cosas y después iría con paula a los ángeles.

**-tengo que volver a los ángeles.**

**-¿porque?, son casi las diez de la noche.**

**-tengo que saber que a ocurrido.**

**-¿entonces me parece que es una despedida no?**- le di un gran abrazo como me da ella y tori.

**-volveremos pronto y podrás conocer mejor a tori si quieres.**

**-aquí os estaré esperando.-**Después fui a recoger mis cosas, cuando lo tenia todo listo salí en busca de paula, montamos en su coche le conté lo que me dijo mi

**Tori's prov.**

Después de que trina salió de mi habitación me quede allí hasta la hora de la comida, por la tarde Salí a dar un paseo me pare en un parque y me senté allí a descansar del paseo, hasta que una pelota que me dio en la cara.

**-¿estas bien?**- dijo un chico que se acero a mi era alto, pelo moreno de mi edad y podría decir que bastante guapo.

**-bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar en este momento.**

**-lo siento, pero es que a mi hermano pequeño se le escapo la pelota en esta dirección y por desgracia estabas tu en la trayectoria del balón.**- dijo este señalando a un niño de unos siete años muy parecido a él.- **¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? Aunque sé que no tendría que meterme en tu vida sin conocerte.**

**-si claro**- así por lo menos tendría un momento mis pensamientos ocupados en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que provoco la pelota en mi cara.

**-¿Qué te ocurre para estar tan triste?- **

**-nada.**

**-creo que una chica tan guapa como tu no esta triste por nada y creo que no a sido por la pelota.**

**-a sido por una cosa que vi.**

**-tubo que ser terrible lo que vistes.**

**-en realidad si, no es muy agradable ver a la persona que quieres abrazada a otra chica.**

**-creo que quien te hizo eso es estúpido.**

**-¿porque?**

**-a una chica como tu no la dejaría por ninguna otra.-**dijo este sentándose a mi lado

**-¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor, no se como invitarte a cenar?**

**-¿tu me quieres invitar a mi a cenar y no sabes ni mi nombre?**

**-se podría decir que no puedo ver a una chica como tu triste, me llamo Albert ¿y tu?**

**-victoria, aunque me dicen tori.**

**-¿entonces victoria te puedo invitar a cenar?**

**-bueno, no se.**

**-por favor di que si.**-Al final no pude rechazar la invitación, lo pase bien me llevo al restaurante que conocía cerca de aquí, hablamos un poco sobre como somos, lo que nos gusta y luego se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

**-espero volver a verte victoria y espero que para la próxima vez estés feliz y no triste como hoy, estoy seguro de que tienes una linda sonrisa.**

**-muchas gracias.**

**-no tienes por qué darlas, mi hermano fue el que te dio con una pelota y no tu a mi.**

**-si pero me as ayudado a pasar un buen rato.**

**-igual que tu me as echo pasar un buen rato.**-después se acercó a mi- **no dejes que nadie ni nada estropee tu día prométemelo.**-me susurro en mi oído.

**-lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada.**

**-aunque no estas en tu mejor momento eres una chica muy simpática y alegre.**-se volvió a acercar a mi oreja- **y eso me gusta en las chicas.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llegamos a las 4 de la mañana, paula se quedo en mi casa y yo fui en mi coche a casa de tori. En ese momento me daba igual la hora que fuera. Después de cinco minutos en el coche llegue a casa de tori, pero no podía llamar y preguntar por tori a las cuatro de la mañana. Por eso di la vuelta por la parte donde se encuentra la habitación de tori y la llamaría.

**-tori**- la llame, pero no escuche ninguna respuesta para asegurarme que estaba en su casa no me iba a ir hasta asegúrame de que estaba o no estaría tranquila.

No tenía mas remedio, así que trepe hasta la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta. Entre en la habitación, ya estaba mas tranquila porque vi que estaba dormida con unas tijeras en la mano. Me dispuse a quitárselas para que no se hiciera daño pero se despertó.

**-¿trina que haces aquí?**

**-no soy trina.**- me ofende que me confunda con su loca hermana, aunque es normal se acaba de despertar.

**-¿q-que haces aquí?**-dijo esta apuntándome con las tijeras.

**-me encanta la alegría que te da verme.**

**-vete.**- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará enfadada porque no la llame?

**-¿estas enfadada porque no te llame?**

**-ojala fuera solo eso.**

**-¿pero que ocurre?**

**-¿no lo sabes?**

**-¿el que?**- me tiene desconcertada ¿que e echo aparte de no poder llamarla?

**-te vi**.

**-¿entonces porque no me llamaste cuando me vistes en el concierto?**

**-porque te vi muy ocupada con tu "amiguita"**- dijo esta haciendo comillas cuando dijo lo de amiguita.

**-¿me puedes explicar lo que pasa?**

**-explicarte, tu lo sabes mejor que yo**- dijo esta alejándose de mi.

**-me estas engañando con esa chica que estabas abrazando y riéndote de lo que te decía al oído.**- con que fue ella a la que escuchamos correr.

-**tori solo estaba apoyándose en mi…**-esta me interrumpió.

**-jade conmigo no tienes que inventar historias, si la quieres vete con ella y déjame en paz**- se acercó a mi- **ahora si eres tan amable sal de mi habitación, no te quiero ver mas.**

**-pero…**- me volvió a interrumpir.

**-jade no me valen tus escusas se lo que vi, sal de aquí ya.**

**Tori's prov.**

Me sorprende que jade viniera a mi casa más aun cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien con su "amiguita", pero da igual no pienso escucharla se lo que vi. Aunque me duela el tener que decirle que se valla y ver como se va por la ventana pero no puedo perdonarla así tan fácil si lo hiciera ¿seria siempre así ella con otras chicas y yo perdonándola como una boba? Eso no puede ser tengo que hacer esto aunque me duela a mi casi mas que a ella, pero no puede venir a las cuatro de la mañana y hacer como si no ocurriera nada se a pasado diez días sin llamarme ni para preguntarme como estoy, hasta cat me llamo un par de días cuando estuvo en su viaje con robbie y es solo mi amiga, entonces se supone que mi "novia" tendría que llamarme mas ¿no? O eso creo yo.

Volví a la cama, con el corazón destrozado me dolía demasiado tener que pasar todo esto ¿acaso le e importado en algún momento? Creo que si pero ahora mismo no estoy muy segura.

**Jade's prov.**

Tuve que salir de la habitación de tori, me dolía que estuviera tan enfadada pero era un malentendido, no sabe lo que ocurrió pero ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarle, estúpida paula ¿porque tubo que beber esa noche? ¿O porque no la deje allí?, creo que fue porque me daba lastima dejarla allí en ese estado que no se acordaría ni de donde vivía. Pero lo tengo que arreglar sea como sea y cueste lo que cueste. Tori vega no se va a escapar tan fácilmente de jade west.

_**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen la historia, comentad si os gusto o no el capitulo.**_

_LindsayWest:espero que te gustara, jade nunca será como beck tiene sentimientos no como beck que no se preocupa por nada, ¿te enterases de que solo nos quedan quince capítulos para que termine victorious? Si no sube la aduciencia en los capitulos nuevos, esperos que suba y nos queden aun muchos capitulos mas de victorious_

_Yoshi: gracias porque te encante el fic y espero que te guste el capitulo_

_Alice: si creo que vas a tener que mirar mas a menudo no suelo tardar mas d días en escribir un capitulo, claro si tengo suerte y me dejan unas horas de tranquilidad, como veras un capitulo con drama o eso creo. Bueno algunas de las preguntas que tu dices se irán averiguan en el próximo capitulo. Lo siento por no arreglar las cosas rápido pero no pueden tener tanta suerte con todo estas dos chicas. Me alegra que te guste y no te voy hacer esperar mucho o eso creo, total la suerte que tenga con que me dejen un rato tranquila._

_**¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo?, es tan sorprendente que ni la autora lo sabe, no es broma claro que lo se pero es un secreto.**_ _**¿Conseguirá jade que tori la escuche? ¿Le creerá tori a jade? ¿Estropeara las cosas el traer a los ángeles a paula? ¿Qué pasara con ese chico misterioso? ¿Romperán jade y tori? ¿Le pegara trina a jade si la ve? Bueno esto se vera en el transcurso de los próximo capitulo.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23**_

_**Nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Bueno una cosa antes de leer, victorious no es de mi propiedad si lo fuera, tendría como mínimo 3 temporadas mas.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llegue a casa después del intento fallido de hablar con tori, pero no me esperaba que me dijera que la estoy engañando, eso es mentira. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta que solo la quiero a ella, excepto tori que es quien tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie. Ahora la pregunta es ¿que puedo hacer para que me escuche? No se librara de mí sin yo antes luchar por su amor. Si solo me escuchara aunque seguro no me cree y no puedo obligarla para que me escuche o podría empeorarlo todo.

**-que tal la encontraste**

**-...**

**-jade, ¿me escuchas?-** dijo esta chasqueando los dedos.

**-¿eh?, Si la vi.**

**-¿y como fue?**

**-me echo casi a patas.**

**-wow si que os queréis vosotras dos.**

**-no es por eso, cree que la engaño contigo.**

**-¿y lo vas a hacer?**

_-¡paula!-_ la regañe- **ayúdame o quédate callada.**

**-vale, ¿pero si te dejara tendría alguna posibilidad?**

**-¡no!**

**-¿en que te puedo ayudar entonces?**

**-necesito que me ayudes a pensar en como puedo hacer que me escuche y me crea.**

**-pues si dices que casi te echa a patas, veo difícil que te crea.**

**-¿entonces que hago?**

**-si tanto la quieres demuéstraselo.**

Nos fuimos a dormir paula al cuarto de mi padre y yo al mio, aunque paula parece que no entiende el concepto de ir a dormir al cuarto de mi padre, porque se vino al rato de quedarme dormida a mi cama pero la empuje y acabo en el suelo eso le pasa por hacer que tori se enfade conmigo. Después de tirar al suelo a paula me quede pensando en lo que podía hacer para demostrarle que la quiero y no le miento cuando le explique la verdad.

**Tori's prov.**

Después de echar a jade me quede pensando un rato si hice bien echándola sin dejar que se explique, ¿pero no dicen que una imagen dice mas que mil palabras? Pues yo vi lo que ocurrió y no necesito ninguna explicación. Después de unos 15 min volvi a dormir.

**-tori.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** dije aun dormida.

**-esta aquí andre.**

**-dile que espere que me vista y bajo.**

**-ok**- dijo trina saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de vestirme baje al salón, donde estaba andre sentado en uno de los sillones.

**-hola tori.**

**-hola, ¿Qué quieres andre?**

**-saber si estas mejor.**

**-…**

**-tori ¿Qué pasa?**

**-nada.**

**-te llamo jade.**

**-algo así.**

**-como que algo así, explícate.**

**-pues te acuerdas del otro día**

**-si cuando hablamos la ultima vez ¿no?**

**-si, pues después de estar contigo vine a casa a por unas cosas y fui a buscarla.**

**-¿y la vistes? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-en verdad no hablamos, pero la encontré…**

**-cuenta.**

**-con otra chica.**

**-¿otra?**

**-si, me engaña andre. La vi abrazada a otra chica y ella no abraza ni a cat.**

**-¿no puede ser una amiga que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver?**

**-no lo creo.**

**-pero que hacían aparte de abrazarse.**

**-pues la chica le decía algo al oído y ella se reía.**

**-creo que lo malinterpretaste, puede ser una amiga. ¿O las vistes besarse?**

**-no pero…**

**-tori deberías de hablar con ella.**

**-creo que no va a querer.**

**-¿Qué hiciste?!- **dijo este como si yo fuera jade y le fuera a hacer algo malo.

**-el caso es que ayer vino por la noche y la eche sin dejarla explicarme lo que paso.**

**-pero tori tenias que haberla escuchado.- **me regaño.

**-lo se andre- **y me di en la cabeza con la mano**- soy estúpida.**

**-debes intentar hablar con ella y te explique, cuando te cuente su versión pues ya puedes matarla si tienes razón.**

**-¡andre! No voy a matarla.**

**-lo se, solo bromeaba.**- se levanto del sofá**.- nos vemos.**

Tenía que hacer algo, pero seguro que esta enfada ahora y no quera hablar conmigo.

**Jade's prov.**

Me desperté, por lo visto me quede dormida pensando en lo que aria a tori para que me escuchara. Seguro que con esto no se olvida de mí y a lo mejor me deja hablar con ella. Salimos de casa, paula decía que quería ayudarme con la sorpresa, teníamos que comprar unas cosas. Mande a paula a comprar algunas y yo mientras me encargaría de otra cosa que tenia que hacer.

**-¡jade!- **me di la vuelta para ver quien me llamaba.

**-hola andre, ¿que tal?**

**-bien y tu, por lo que parece lo has pasado muy bien.**

**-¿as hablado con tori verdad?**

**-si.**

**-que te a dicho.**

**-lo normal que te busco, te vio con una chica abraza y riendo.**

**-eso no es verdad, bueno si pero no la estaba abrazando mas bien sujetando.**

**-espero que sea así, hable antes con ella y la convencí de que podía ser un error.**

**-gracias andre.**

**-espero no equivocarme al defenderte.**

**-no andre y no le digas nada pero tengo una sorpresa para ella.**

**-bueno te creo, ¿Qué sorpresa?**

**-no te puedo decir es una sorpresa.**

**-ok, de todas formas luego me lo contara tori.**

**-puede, bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós.**

Seguí con mi camino, entre en un tiendas. Luego Salí con una bolsa que tenia lo que había comprado y después fui a buscar a paula.

**-¿tienes lo que te pedí?**

**-si, pero no entiendo el que quieres hacer con esto.**

**-una cosa para que tori no pueda olvidarse de mi.-** llegamos al coche, metimos las cosas y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

**-¿y cuando le vas a hacer la sorpresa?**

**-tenemos que esperar a que su casa este vacía.**

**-tenemos no, tienes. Yo me voy a san francisco no quiero arruinar nada o salir con un ojo morado.**

**-tori no te va a hacer nada.-** llegamos a casa.

**-da igual, tengo que volver no le dije nada a mi madre y se va a preocupar.**

**-entonces nos veremos.-** le dije dándole un abrazo.

**-bueno me voy**.- dijo esta acercándose a su coche.

Llame a cat.

**-holis.**

**-hola cat, necesito que me ayudes.**

**-¿que necesitas?**

**-puedes salir con tori hoy.**

**-claro. ¿Para que?**- dijo esta con una risita.

**-necesito que este fuera.**

**-claro.**

**-gracias cat.**

Después de que cat me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba con tori, fui a su casa a ver si había alguien. La casa estaba vacía por suerte.

**Tori's prov.**

Cat me llamo y dijo que si quería salir con ella, acepte su petición. Fui a recogerla porque ella no tiene el carnet de conducir.

**-holis.**

**-hola cat, ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-podemos ir a la fiesta que hace robbie.**

**-¿robbie da una fiesta?**

**-en realidad es rex el que da la fiesta pero en casa de robbie.**

Llegamos después de unos 20 min a casa de robbie había muchas chicas y algunos chicos. La casa de robbie era bastante grande, era de dos pisos, un gran jardín con una piscina y muchos chicos en el jardín bailando, hablando y bebiendo.

**-hola robbie.**

**-cat as venido.**

**-hola.**

**-hey tori, quieres compañía**.- dijo rex

**-¡rex!-** le regaño cat.

**-eso rex no seas así.- **dijo robbie- **sabes que esta con jade.**

**-vale, entonces voy con aquellas chicas tan guapas**.- dijo rex haciendo que robbie se acercara a las chicas.

**-no me gusta que robbie este con esas chicas.**

**-cuéntaselo.-** y fue a buscar a robbie que estabas hablando con dos chicas rubias.

Di una vuelta por el jardín para ver si robbie había invitado también a beck y andre, pero no estaban. Cuando estaba buscando a cat un chico estúpido se puso en medio y no me dejaba irme.

-**donde vas guapa.**

**-no te importa.**

**-quédate lo vamos a pasar muy bien.**

**-no.- intente pasar pero no me dejaba.- _déjame pasar._**

**-creo que antes necesito un beso.**

**-ja ni muerta te daba un beso.- **entonces le di una bofetada y empecé a alejarme, pero me agarro el brazo.

**-déjala quieres.- **dijo un chico.

**-por que, si lo estamos pasando muy bien.**

**-te he dicho que la dejes.- **entonces el chico que me estaba ayudando que era Albert el hermano del niño que me golpeo con la pelota se acercó, le pego al que me agarraba y lo echo de la fiesta.

**-creo que tu y yo siempre nos vemos cuando te ocurre algo malo.**

**-eso parece, me tengo que ir estoy buscando a una amiga.**

**-nos vemos, espero que la próxima vez no te pase nada malo**.- entonces me fui a buscar a cat.

**-¡cat!**

**-que pasa tori.-** dijo esta saliendo de entre la gente.

**-te estaba buscando.**

**-yo también, ¿donde te metiste?**

**-en un problema.**

**-¿estas bien?**

**-si, un chico llamado Albert me ayudo.**

**-es alto, guapo, de nuestra edad…-**la interrumpí

**-¿como lo sabes?**

**-es mi vecino.**

**-¿Qué tal con robbie?**

**-dice que no es su culpa que es rex.**

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-son las 11:30.**

**-nos vamos.**

**-no, mejor me quedo con robbie no me fio de rex.**

**-nos vemos mañana.**

**-ok.**

Salí de la fiesta de robbie, aunque tarde un poco había mucha gente, subí al coche y me dirigí a casa. Hoy estaría sola porque mama y papa se fueron esta mañana a san diego y trina esta con una amiga.

Llegue a casa subí a mi habitación. Entre en la habitación estaba a oscuras, encendí la luz. La habitación estaba llena de fotos de jade y yo por todas partes, algunas decoradas con purpurina, en una parte de la pared había en letras grandes "**tori te quiero**" y rodeado por corazones de cartulina y las fotos que nos hicimos en las vacaciones.

No se porque pero al leer lo que puso jade de que me quería yo dije que también la quería y que fui tonta por no escucharla.

-**yo te quiero más**.- escuche que decía una voz muy conocida detrás de mí.

**Jade's prov.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque has hecho esto?**- me dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

**-bueno quería saber si te gustaba y porque quiero que escuches lo que paso.**

**-creo que no deberías haber echo todo esto**- dijo señalando las fotos.

**-¿porque?**

**-tenia que haberte escuchado.**

**-bueno, ¿ahora quieres escuchar lo que paso?**

**-si.**

**-pues lo único que paso fue que estuvimos en el concierto, mi amiga que se llama paula estaba mareada porque bebió mucho y yo la sostuve para que no acabar en el suelo, como es mas baja que yo se agarró a mi cintura y se puso a decirme tonterías en el oído y me reí de eso. Y no te pude llamar porque el móvil decidió que se quería dar un baño, cuando se lo deje a paula para llamar a un chico que antes le gustaba, se le resbalo de la mano y acabo en un vaso lleno de agua. le deje el móvil porque al suyo no le contestaba el chico aunque también le gustan las chicas, decía que me quería pero yo le dije que no. Intente llamarte pero perdí el numero al darse el baño en el vaso de agua y hay muchas chicas con tu nombre en los ángeles.**

**-respira.**

**-¿me crees?**

**-uhm, creo que siendo tu que siempre dices lo que piensas y no te asustas de nadie.**- dijo esta tomando aire- **Creo que me estas diciendo la verdad, pero la próxima vez haz que te escuche aunque no quiera. **

**-de acuerdo.**

**-Pero es mejor que no te vea mas así con esa paula o si no, voy a tener que hacer algo malo con ella.**

**-la señorita tori vega es mala.**

**-no te burles**.-dijo esta regándome.

**-¿te gusto?**

**-a ver si esto te contesta**- dijo dándome un beso.

_**Gracias por leer, espero que a todos os gustara el capitulo. **_

Alice: espero que te gustara el capitulo, ¿te gusto la sorpresa de jade?

gabriela 0012: bueno espero que te gustara, bien ya se arregló el malentendido por culpa de paula aunque no lo hizo a propósito.

Guest: si tenía que haberle dado un beso, pero al menos todo se arregló.

Yoshi: como habrás leído todo se arregló, no a mi tampoco me cae bien paula pero a ayudado a jade y fue a los ángeles para llevar a jade a ver a tori.

: espero que te guste la forma de arreglarlo todo que tuvo jade.

Caprigirl: no pasa nada si no habías leído los dos últimos, míralo de esta forma as leído dos capítulos seguidos sin tener que esperar. Te aseguro que se mantendrá alejado y mas ahora que tori y jade están bien y si no mando a jade con sus tijeras a que le cambie la cara.

**¿Qué hará trina cuando vea a jade? ¿Le pegara? ¿Y si lo intenta acabara en el hospital por meterse con jade west?**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24**_

**Hola aquí con otro capitulo, ¿que tal estáis lectores? Espero que bien y si no es así espero subiros el animo con este capitulo.**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Continuamos con nuestro beso por unos 40 segundos más hasta que el aire era necesario.

**-aun no termina la sorpresa.**

**-¿Qué mas tienes planeado?**

**-ven conmigo.- **dijo esta cogiéndome de la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa, esta fue a encender la luz y en la mesa había dos platos con algo de comida cosa que agradecía porque no comí nada antes de salir con cat.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-si, tengo mucha hambre.**

**-esto no es parte de la sorpresa pero es que sé que cat no te dejo cenar.**

**-¿entonces cual es?**

**-espera voy a buscarlo.**

Esta cogió una chaqueta que dejo en el sillón e iba a sacar algo del bolsillo cosa que no pudo hacer porque algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo que acabara en el suelo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo trina encima de jade.

**-tori, ¿me ayudas con tu hermana?**

**-¡trina quítate de encima de jade!**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo mientras se levantaba**- ¡No deberías de atreverte a venir aquí!**

**-¿porque?-**dijo jade confundida.

**-por esto- **dijo trina mientras se abalanzaba y volvía a tirarla al suelo**- nadie hace sufrir a mi hermana.**

**-¡haz algo!-**decía jade, que no podía levantarse porque trina estaba atacándola y se estaba intentando proteger para que esta no le hiciera daño

Como trina no dejaba de atacar a jade, esta hizo que trina acabara en el suelo, pero la loca de mi hermana seguía peleando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-¿estáis locas las dos?**

**-¡la única loca aquí es la sicópata de tu hermana!**

**-yo no era la que no estaba en su casa.**

**-¡tori o se calla o la mato!-**dijo esta sacando las tijeras.

**-nada de utilizar otra vez las tijeras con mi hermana.-**le dije mientras cogía algunas cosas del botiquín.**-trina cálmate, me lo ha explicado todo y volvemos a estar juntas.**

**-¡me da igual, tiene que sufrir por hacerte llorar!**

**-¿quieres acabar en el hospital?**

**-¿quieres hacerlo tu?-**dijo trina y las dos se volvieron a poner a pelear.

**-¿podéis calmaros las dos?-**dije mientras las apartaba a la una de la otra.

**-¡no!**

**-¡trina compórtate!-**y se sentó en el sillón**.**

**-la tijeras.**

**-¿porque?**

**-no quiero ver como os hacéis daño y con las tijeras podéis acabar dañadas gravemente.**

**-pero…-**la interrumpí.

**-dame.-**y me dio las tijeras**.- ¿vais a dejar ahora que os cure las heridas?**

**-estoy bien.-**dijo jade sentándose en el otro sillón.

**-te tengo que curar las heridas.-**le dije señalando donde trina le había aruñado.

**-¡pero estoy bien!**

**-¿si?-**le dije tocándole el brazo.

**-¡ay!**

**-¿estabas bien no?-trina se reía.- ¡trina!-**y le toque donde jade le dio con las tijeras.

**-¡ten cuidado me duele mucho!**

**-es mejor que vallamos al hospital, para ver si tenéis algo roto.**

**-¡estoy bien!**

**-¿quieres no estarlo?-**dijo jade.

**-¡jade!, me da igual lo que digáis las dos vais a ir a un medico.**

**-¡pero no me gustan!-**dijo jade.

**-al coche, las dos ¡ahora!**

**-pero…-**dijeron las dos a la vez.

**-nada de peros, al coche.-**las dos al final subieron al coche.

**-¿tu vas a conducir?-**dijo trina.

**-¿algún problema?**

**-no.**

**-¡si hay un problema no sabes conducir!**

**-eso es lo que tu crees.**

**-¿eh?**

**-¿como crees que fui a buscarte?**

**-¡tienes el carnet!, aun así no me fio.**

**-¿quieres que lo haga trina?**

**-¡no!-**después de la pequeña charla nos dirigimos al hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-hola.**

_**-¿Qué quieres chica?-**_dijo la recepcionista.

**-bueno pues, mi hermana y mi novia necesitan que las vea un medico.**

**-¿Qué le ocurre?**

**-tuvieron una pelea.**

**-en cuanto algún doctor este libre las atenderán.**

**-gracias.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron unos 30 min y aun ningún medico aparecía para comprobar que trina y jade no se han hecho nada grave.

_**-**_**tori, aquí no viene nadie vámonos.-**dijo una trina muy enfadada.

**-aunque me cueste decirlo, tu hermana tiene razón.**

_**-**_**hola, señoritas**_**- **_dijo un doctor_**-**_**¿en que puedo ayudarlas?**

**-ya nos íbamos de todas formas gracias- **dijo jade, trina y ella se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos.

**-¡de eso nada!- **dije agarrándolas a las dos.

**-¿entonces en que las ayudo?**

**-quiero que las examine para ver si tienen alguna herida grave.**

**-¡estamos bien!-**dijeron las dos a la vez.

**-y si puede ser recétele unos calmantes a las dos.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de unos 45 min, el doctor salió acompañado de jade y trina.

**-¿están bien las dos?**

-**jade tiene lesionado el brazo y algunos pequeños aruñazos. Tendrás que comprar estas pastillas y que no haga movimientos bruscos con el brazo**.-dijo el doctor dándome un trozo de papel- **trina tiene lesionada la mano derecha tendrá que llevar una venda una semana y unas heridas procedentes de algún utensilio cortante.**

**-si unas tijeras**- dije mirando a jade.

**-por lo demás las dos chicas están bien**

**-¿estabais bien no?**

**-no es para tanto- **dijo trina.

**-claro,** **¿quieres que te lesione yo a ti el brazo?**

**-¿no os podéis llevar bien por un rato?**

**-ella y yo, nunca- dijo trina.**

**-¡trina!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Regresamos a casa después de parar a comprar la medicina de jade.

**-¡vete a tu habitación!**

**-pero no estoy cansada.**

**-son las dos de la mañana, ve a dormir.**

**-ok, ¡te pareces a mama!**

**-¡no soy la única responsable de las tres!**-dije mientras trina se iba a su habitación.

**-¿y el que era la sorpresa?**

**-espera un momento-** dijo esta buscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.-¡**no esta!**

**-¿el que?**

**-un regalo que tenía para ti.**

-**seguro lo perdiste cuando te empujo trina.** -esta empezó a buscar por el suelo.

**Jade's prov.**

Empecé a buscar el regalo que tenia para tori, maldita trina hizo que lo perdiera.

**-¿es esto?-**dijo tori enseñándome la cajita del regalo que le hice.

**-si esa es.-**esta abrió la cajita, donde se encontraba un collar en forma de corazón.

**-es precioso.-**dijo esta sacándolo de la caja.

**-ábrelo.-**el corazón se abría por la mitad donde se encontraba una pequeña foto de las dos y donde ponía** "tori y jade por siempre juntas".**

**-me encanta.-**dijo esta dándome un beso**.- ¿desde cuando jade west es tan romántica?**

**-desde que jade west tiene una novia tan celosa.-dije imitando su voz.**

**-no soy celosa y yo no hablo así.-**la mire**- bueno, tal vez un poco.**

**-tienes que tomarte la medicina.**

**-¡no!**

**-tienes que tomarla o te dolerá aun mas.**

**-odio las medicinas.**

**-jade tu odias casi todas las cosas.-**esta cogió el bote de las pastilla y me ofreció una**.-tómatela y te dejo quedarte a dormir.**

**-¿me estas sobornando?**

**-puede- **dijo esta dándome la pequeña pastilla.

**-no tendría que tomarme esto si tu hermana la loca no me hubiera tirado al suelo cuando me vio.-**dije mientras me tomo la pastilla.

**-bueno ella también acabo con algunos cortes de tus tijeras.**

**-no los suficientes.**

**-jade, es mi hermana no quiero que le hagas daño.-**yo no lo llamaría daño mas bien venganza_**.-**_**ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estés pensando.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Me levante a la mañana siguiente, tori aun dormía en su cama. Baje a beber agua cuando vi a su hermana.

-**que sepas que esto no va a quedar a si.-**le dije echándome un baso de agua.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-vigila bien tu espalda, en cualquier momento puede que…-**no seguí hablando porque escuche los pasos de tori y seguí bebiendo de un baso que cogí.

**-¿Qué hacéis chicas?**

**-tu novia me esta amenazando.**

**-¡yo!, pero si no estoy hablando.**

**-trina deja en paz a jade, bastante has hecho para que digas que te esta amenazando.**

**-¡es verdad!**

**-no me lo creo y aunque fuera verdad aun no puede hacerte nada con el brazo lesionado.-**dijo esta sirviéndose un baso de leche.

_**Lo siento un poco corto, pero no se me ocurría mucho más.**_

_**Yoshi: espero que te gustara lo que ocurrió con trina.**_

_**LindsayWest: espero que te guste el capitulo cuando le leas, porque creo que vas atrasada con la lectura de la historia ¿no? Bueno mejor así lees dos capítulos por uno.**_

_**Alice: espero que te gustara la pelea de las dos chicas.**_

_**Martucky96: hola me encanta que gente nueva comente y aun mas que le guste la historia**_

_**¿Se vengara jade de trina por lesionarle el brazo? ¿Se acabaran matando trina y jade o acabaran llevándose bien?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitulo 25**_

_**Bueno como hace mucho tiempo que no lo pongo vicTORIous no es mio, por desgracia aun soy demasiado joven para que algo tan genial como esta serie sea de mi propiedad.**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cuando baje a desayunar trina estaba diciendo que jade la había amenazado pero cuando baje estaba bebiendo de una taza, de todas formas trina esta un poco loca, es capaz de inventar cualquier cosa yo le dije que jade no le podía hacer mucho por ahora. Porque a esta nunca le a caído bien jade, porque trina como todo el mundo sabe quiere a beck y jade estuvo con el, trina la oída porque teniendo tanta suerte como tubo en tener un chico así dejarlo por lo celos. Trina lo único que hace es utilizar que ahora que esta me hizo daño para dañar ella a jade. Cosa que creo que no va a salir del todo como ella espera, porque aunque jade sea mi novia y sabe que trina es mi hermana seguro se vengara de ella, con unas de sus tijeras.

Trina seguir un rato mas hablando sobre el tema de que jade le quería hacerle daño, pero ninguna de nosotras le tomaba atención a lo que decía. Cuando estaba cansada de escuchar a trina hablar, subí con jade a la habitación para cambiarnos para no estar cerca de mi hermana.

**-¿donde quieres ir?-**pregunto jade.

**-¡lejos de mi hermana!**

**-¡te e oído!-**dijo trina desde el salón.

**-¡me da igual!-**le dije mientras que bajábamos para salir.

**-¡estas cometiendo un error por irte con esa loca!-**dijo trina subiendo la voz.

**-¡la única loca aquí eres tu!-**dijo jade.

**-¿vas a dejar que me hable así?**

-...-yo no le conteste porque jade tiraba de mí para salir de allí.

**-recuérdame no quedarme a dormir cuando este tu hermana.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?-**le pregunte mientras subíamos al coche.

**-bueno pues había pensando hacer una visita a cat, hace mucho que no la veo.**

**-ok, mientras que estés tu me da igual donde ir.**

**-¡eres muy cursi tori!**

**-lo se, pero aun así me quieres.**

**-uhm.**

**-¡jade!**

**-como no te voy a querer, o crees que con todo el mundo tengo esos detalles**.-dijo mientras aparcaba el coche, cerca de casa de cat.

_**xxxxxxx**_

-**hola victoria.-**dijo Albert, ¡oh es verdad es vecino de cat!

**-hola.-** le respondí el saludo, jade miraba como diciendo ¿me e perdido algo?

**-¿de que conoces a Albert?-** pregunto jade, ¿lo conoce?

**-bueno pues…**

**-mi hermano le dio con un balón en la cara- me interrumpió este.**

**-dile a tu hermano que tenga mas cuidado, no quiero que le haga daño.**

**-se lo diré.**

**-nos vemos.-**dijo este mientras que subía a una moto.

**-¡jade!-**dijo una muy ilusionada cat.

**-hola cat.-**le contestamos las dos.

**-parece que lo habéis arreglado todo ¿no?**

**-si cat.**-dijo jade mientras que una cat muy feliz se acercaba y nos daba un abrazo a las dos.-**tranquila cat.**

**-¿y ese collar tori?-**dijo señalando al collar en forma de corazón que me regalo jade.-**es precioso, ¡yo quiero uno!**

**-pues es un regalo de jade.**

**-¡jade!-**dijo esta muy sorprendida.

**-que pasa ¿no puedo ser detallista con mi novia?**

-**c-claro**.-dijo cat aun sorprendida.-**pero tú no eres muy romántica.**

**-pues con tori si.**

**-veo que tori te esta cambiando.-**dijo cat.

**-basta cat**.-dijo jade como si fuera algo malo.-**cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal con robbie?**

**-muy bien, aunque su muñeco rex me tiene harta**.- dijo esta cambiando su expresión de felicidad a enfadada cosa que rara vez se ve en ella.- **rex no para de decirle a robbie que las chicas de northridge son mejores.**

**-pues dale su merecido a ese títere.-** dijo jade.- **o déjame que yo hable con el y robbie.**

**-mejor no.- **dijo cat que estaría pensando que le pegaría a robbie cosa que creo bastante segura siendo jade.- **¿queréis ver una película?**

**-claro.- **dijo jade acercándose mas a casa de cat.- **¿esta tu hermano?**

**-no, él decía que tenia que hablar con un perro.-**entramos a casa de cat, después del raro comentario sobre lo que estaba haciendo su hermano.**-esperad que tengo que ir a buscar una película.**

**-jade.**

**-¿si?**

**-¿porque el hermano de cat habla con los perros?**

**-si te digo la verdad no lo se. – **dijo esta sentándose en un sillón-**pero es así desde que conocí a cat.**

**-wow.**

**-ya estoy aquí.-**dijo cat con varias cajas de películas**-¿Qué queréis ver?**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿tienes alguna de miedo?- **le pregunte porque la ultima vez que estuve viendo una película en su casa vimos la sirenita.

**-compre esta- **dijo cat dándome una caja.

**-¿La matanza de Texas?**

**-si, mi hermano dice que da mucho miedo.**

**-¿no podemos ver otra?-**pregunto tori, acercándose a donde cat dejo el montón de películas, las cuales eran casi todas infantiles**.-mejor si vemos la de miedo.**

**La película empezó, cuando salieron cosas de miedo las dos se acercaron a mi puesto que me dejaron en medio de las dos.**

**-¿ya a pasado?-**preguntaba cat, que se tapaba la cara.

**-no- **dijo tori también asustada pero menos que cat.

**-chicas no es para tanto.**

La película seguía las dos chicas se agarraban a mi como si el malo de la película fuera a salir y venir a por nosotras. Cosa que me parecería muy graciosa. La película termino pero las dos seguían agarradas a mi.

**-¡chicas la película a terminado!**

**-¿si?- **decían las dos soltándome**.**

**-pero si a sido muy graciosa.**

**-no creo que sea gracioso que ese hombre te persiga para matarte.**

**-cat es una película.- **entonces se escucho un ruido.

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- **empezaron a chillar las dos.

**-¿estáis bien?-** dijo una voz que procedía de detrás del sillón

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- **empezamos a chillar esta vez las tres de terror al ver a alguien con una mascara de un payaso.

**-¡no chilléis!**- dijo el hermano de cat quitándose la mascara.

**-¿quieres matarnos de un susto?**- dijo tori con una mano en el pecho.

**-y-yo solo venia a enseñarte esta mascara de payaso tan divertida que encontré a cat.**- dijo este.

**-¡Thomas no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!**- dijo cat aun en shock por el sobresalto.

**-lo siento.**

**-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- **le pregunte.

**-me tropecé con la puerta.**

**-Thomas tienes que tener mas cuidado- **le regañaba cat.

**-me voy a mi habitación a pintar mi mascara de rojo.**

**-cat la próxima vez, la película en mi casa.- **dijo tori.

**-uhm, no sé que es peor si el hermano de cat o tu hermana.**

**-entonces en tu casa.- **dijo cat, pero voy a llevar mi película de la sirenita.

**-mejor no cat.- **no pienso volver a ver esa película una vez mas en mi vida, la e visto como unas cien veces con cat.

**-vamos a ver a los chicos- **dijo de repente cat.

**-¿para que?**

**-quiero ver a robbie y esta con beck y andre.**

**-no quiero verlo.**

**-venga jade- **dijo esta poniendo ojos de perro.

**-uhm, vale- **le dije después de un minuto soportando su mirada de perro.

Esta cogió su teléfono para llamar a robbie, para ver donde estaban los tres. Por lo visto estaban en casa de andre, jugando a la Xbox 360. Subimos al coche, en dirección a casa de andre que desde aquí estaba un poco lejos, como unos 25 min.

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**Tori's prov.**_

**Llegamos a casa de andre, llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió robbie.**

**-ya lo has visto, ¿podemos irnos?-**dijo jade.

**-hola chicas, pasad.-**dijo beck.

**Pasamos al salón de la casa de andre donde estaban jugando a la Xbox 360.**

**-andre tienes visita.-**dijo beck

**-¿Quien?-**dijo este desde alguna parte de la casa.

**-hola-**saludamos las tres a la vez, cuando regreso al salón.

**-Hey veo que todo os va bien ¿no?**

**-ves bien.**

**-te dije que no hiciste mal al defenderme con tori.**

**-¿y eso tori?- **dijo este señalando el collar que me regalo jade.

**-un regalo de jade.**

**-se lo di cuando me perdono.**

**-¿Y como conseguiste que te escuchara?-**dijo robbie que sabia lo sucedido porque se lo conto cat.

**-pues entre a su casa le deje un recuerdo de nuestro amor, cuando ella lo vio salí de mi escondite y me dejo explicarle lo que en verdad sucedió.**

**-wow-**dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

**-¿Que?-**le comento jade.

**-nada- **contestaron los tres.

**-¿Y cual es razón de la visita?- **dijo andre**.-no es que me moleste pero quiero saber.**

**-cat quería ver a robbie y convenció a jade para venir.**

**-¿Queréis jugar?-**pregunto beck señalando la Xbox.

**-¿no se supone que solo pueden jugar cuatro?**

**-si, pero seguro que esos dos no quieren jugar en este momento- **contesto andre, señalando a cat y robbie besándose.

**-¿Vais a jugar?**

**-claro-**dijo jade**- chicas contra chicos y quien pierda invita a cenar.**

**-id sacando el dinero-dijo andre.**

**-¿Tan seguro estas de que vais a ganar?**

**-claro, nosotros hemos jugado miles de veces y vosotras no.**

**xxxxxx**

**-¿Que decías andre?-**dijo jade soltando el mando de la Xbox**.**

**-¿Como nos han ganado?-**decía andre mirando a beck**-Si es la primera vez que juegan.**

**-suerte.**

**-¿Acaso queréis la revancha?- **le contestamos las dos.

**-si- **dijo andre.

**-pero me parece poco solo la cena.**

**-¿y en que estas pensando jade?**

**-si ganamos...**

**-cosa que no volverá a pasar-**interrumpió beck

**- estas enfadado porque os ganamos- **le dijo jade en tono de burla.

**-¿bueno que ocurriría?**

**-tendríais que ocuparos de todos los caprichos de trina- **dijo jade.

**-¿Trina?- **contestaron los dos.

**-todo.**

**-y si ganamos nosotros, que es lo mas probable tendréis que llevar un día entero trajes de payaso.**

**-no me hables de payasos- **les dije recordando el susto que nos dio el hermano de cat con una careta de un payaso.

**-echo.- **dijo jade.

**xxxxxx**

**-¡Oh!**

**-para ser justos solo tendréis que hacer todo lo que os diga trina por un día.**

**-¿seguro que esto funciona bien?- **decía andre mirando el mando**.**

**-no le eches la culpa al mando, lo que pasa es que no sabéis jugar.- **le decía jade

**-¿Dónde nos vais a invitar a cenar?-**dijo cat, uniéndose a la conversación**.**

**-cat, tu no estabas en la apuesta.-**dijo andre.

**-pero como buenos amigos que sois, también la vais a invitar ¿verdad?-**dijo jade acercándose a beck y andre.

**-¿tienes dinero?-**le pregunto beck a andre.

**-creo que lo suficiente para invitarlas a cenar a nozu.**

**-¡sushi bien!-**decía cat muy emocionada.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Llegamos a nozu, donde pedimos sushi para todos nosotros.**

**-he robbie, tu también nos vas a ayudar con trina.-**dijo beck.

**-¡yo no estaba jugando!**

**-¿pero eres un chico verdad?**

**-si.**

**-entonces tienes que pagar parte de la comida y ayudarnos con lo que nos pida trina.-andre se levanto de su asiento.**

**-¿adonde vas?- **decía beck**-¿no te iras a ir para no pagar no?**

**-no, ahora vuelvo.**

**-y ahora dos chicas nos van a deleitar con una canción muy conocida, take a hint. Ellas son tori vega y jade west.-dijo el hombre que ponía la música.**

**-¿que?-dijimos las dos.**

**-venga chicas- dijo andre.**

**-no- decia jade.**

**-es divertido- decían cat y robbie**

**-cuando vuelva voy a matarte- **decía jade.

**-aquí están las dos chicas.-**dijo el hombre poniendo la música**.**

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like ¿Por qué estoy siempre golpeado por los chicos nunca me ha gustado_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right Siempre puedo verlos desde la izquierda y de derecha_

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite No quiero ser un Priss, yo sólo trato de ser educado_

_But it always seems to bite me in the – Pero siempre me parece morder en el -_

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot Pídeme mi número, sí que me puso en un aprieto_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not ¿Crees que debemos conectar en marcha, pero creo que no debemos_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth Usted me tenía en hola, entonces abrió la boca_

_And that is when it started going south Y es que cuando se empezó a ir al sur_

_Oh! !Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Consiga sus manos de mis caderas, antes de que me voy un puñetazo en los labios_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! Deja de mirar a mi-Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think No, no me puede comprar una bebida, déjame decirte lo que pienso_

_I think you could use a mint Creo que se puede usar una pastilla de menta_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

_La, La, La…. La, La, La ..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint s-Sin perder tiempo, tomar una pista_

_La, La, La…. La, La, La ..._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top Supongo que todavía no lo entiendo, así que vamos a empezar desde el principio_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop Usted me preguntó cuál era mi signo es, y yo le dije que era Detener_

_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped Y si yo tuviera un centavo por cada nombre que acaba de caer_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Usted estaría aquí y me gustaría estar en un yate_

_Oh! ¡Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips Quita tus manos de mis caderas, o te voy a golpear en los labios_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! Deja de mirar a mi-Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think No, no me puede comprar una bebida, déjame decirte lo que pienso_

_I think you could use a mint Creo que se puede usar una pastilla de menta_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

_La, La, La…. La, La, La ..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint s-Sin perder tiempo, tomar una pista_

_La, La, La…. La, La, La ..._

_What about "no" don't you get ¿Qué pasa con un "no" no te_

_So go and tell your friends Así que ve y dile a tus amigos_

_I'm not really interested No estoy realmente interesado_

_It's about time that you're leavin' Es hora de que que te vayas_

_I'm gonna count to three and Voy a contar hasta tres y_

_Open my eyes and Abra los ojos y_

_You'll be gone Se le ha ido_

_One. Una._

_Get your hands off my— Quita tus manos de mi-_

_Two. Dos._

_Or I'll punch you in the— O te voy a golpear en la-_

_Three. Tres._

_Stop your staring at my— Deja de mirar a mi-_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

_I am not your missing link Yo no soy tu eslabón perdido_

_Let me tell you what I think Déjame decirte lo que pienso_

_I think you could use a mint Creo que se puede usar una pastilla de menta_

_Take a hint, take a hint Tomar una pista, tomar una pista_

Terminamos de cantar la canción, volví con los chicos mientras que jade se quedo donde estaba el DJ para que andre pagara por hacer que cantáramos.

**-¿no me dirás que no a sido divertido?- decía andre.**

**-¿Por qué as elegido esa canción?**

**-es la primera canción que cantasteis juntas- **decía andre.

**-vamos chicos ahora os toca a vosotros.-**decía cat.

**-para nada.**

**-y ahora dos de mis amigos, van a cantar una canción ellos son andre Harris y beck Oliver- **decía jade con el micrófono.

**-no pienso salir- **decían los dos.

**-será divertido- **le decía en tono de burla**.**

Al final los dos salieron a cantar, tuvieron mucho existo y hasta dos chicas empezaron a coquetear con ellos.

**Espero que os gustara el capitulo y siento no haber subido el capitulo antes pero estaba haciendo los dos primeros capítulos de mi otra historia.**

**Guest: hola, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Yoshi: es supergenialisisisisisisisisi sisisisimo tu comentario, en verdad me encanto el comentario. Espero que con este capitulo te recompense por hacer el otro tan corto.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26**_

_**Lo siento por tardar pero el capitulo cuando lo hice no se guardo lo e tenido que escribir otra vez, también que estaba ocupada y no podía escribir.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba durmiendo después del día con nuestros amigos, cuando escuche sonar mi estúpido teléfono y si es estúpido porque no ve que estoy durmiendo aun. Pero eso da igual me tengo que levantar para ver quien me llama a que hora, porque no tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Luego de dejar a tori en su casa llegue a la mía y aunque en ese momento no creía estar cansada si lo estaba porque no me di cuenta ni cuando me quede durmiendo. Bueno por donde iba ¡ah si!, recoger mi teléfono para saber quien me llama y la hora que es.

**-¡holis!**-como no mi querida amiga cat, quien si no iba a estar de tan buen humor a las 10 de la mañana.

**-¿que?**

**-¿quieres que vallamos a desayunar tu, tori y yo?**

**-no se.**

**-¡jade!, por favor.**

**-vale, avisa a tori.**

**-ya lo hice.**

**-¿y como sabias que iba a decir que si?**

**-siempre lo haces.**-bueno en eso tiene razón, no le puedo negar nada.- **nos vemos.**

_**xxx**_

Cat chillaba saltando en el asiento trasero del coche en dirección a casa de tori, por lo menos que llegamos pronto. Llamamos a la puerta y escuchamos a trina chillar diciendo que abran la puerta. Cuando eso pasó no era tori sino robbie.

**-hola robbie**.- le dijo cat dándole un abrazo.

**-hey chicos, parece que trina ya os tiene trabajo ¿no?**

**-muy graciosa jade.**

**-pon alguna canción en mi teléfono.**

**-¿para que?**

**-para poder cantar.**

**-no tienes por qué hacerles sufrir.**

**-tori dijo que podía pedirle lo que quisiera y eso hago.**

**-¿hola?**- dijo tori muy despacio viendo como su hermana empezaba a cantar. Hasta yo sé que eso es pasarse y hasta malvado hacer que la gente escuche cantar a trina.

**-¡trina!**

**-¿que?**

**-¿que te dije de torturarlos?**

**-no los estoy torturando tendrían que estar agradecidos por escucharme cantar.**

**-eso será para ti.**- dijo esta bastante enfadada con su hermana**.- ¿queréis que os traigamos algo?**

**-Unos tapones para los oídos por favor.** -dijo andre** -no vuelvo a apostar con vosotras dos.**

**-lo sentimos, no pensaba que os fuera a torturar con su canto.**

**-no sé que es peor si escucharla cantar o arrancarme las orejas para no escucharla**- decía robbie.

**-por lo menos así no tendrías que escucharla mas**.-decía beck.

**-nos vemos chicos, suerte.**

**-gracias**- contestaron los tres.

**-pobre robbie.**

**-si lo es, pero es mejor irnos**.- dijo tori haciendo que cat saliera de la casa.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Dónde queréis ir ahora?**- no tengo ganas de volver a casa de tori y tener que ver la nueva tortura de trina para los chicos.

**-¡vamos al cine!**

**-¿al cine?**- le contestamos tori y yo a la vez, cat quiere ir al cine a las 11 de la mañana, es mejor ir por la tarde por la mañana esta vacío y es muy aburrido.

**-porque no al centro comercial.-**contesto la medio latina.

**-me parece bien.**

**-yay al centro comercial**- a cat le encanta ir al centro comercial y sobretodo para compara algún nuevo peluche.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

¿Cómo le ira a los chicos con trina? Me siento mal por ellos, pero fue idea de jade. Aun así trina puede pedirle cosas muy raras al igual que cuando tuve que ser su asistente.

**-vamos a ir a mirar los peluches.- **decía cat saltando mientras andaba**.-vamos chicas- **dijo la pelirroja jalándonos del brazo a jade y a mi.

**-cat tranquila, tenemos mucho tiempo para ver los peluches.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cat es la chica mas nerviosa que conozco desde que llegamos al centro comercial no ha parado de llevarnos a todas las tiendas de peluches corriendo, aunque también hemos ido a algunas de ropa.

Después de calmar un poco a cat conseguimos poder descansar tranquilas en un banco, pero al rato cat volvió a llevarnos a todos los sitios corriendo. ¿Pero cuantas malditas tiendas hay en este centro comercial? Cierto es uno de los mas grandes, ¿porque tuvimos que elegir venir a este?

Ah ya lo recuerdo es el único que tiene cine y cat aun quiere ver una película pensaba que se distraería con los peluches pero aun recuerda la película.

**-vamos chicas la película empieza en 15 min.**

**-cat, ¿no crees que ya a sido demasiado por hoy?**

**-jade solo una película y volvemos a casa**- a veces dudo si cat tiene nuestra misma edad se **comporta como una niña de 7 años aunque en verdad siempre a sido muy infantil.**

**-¿lo prometes?**

**-claro.**

**-¿que película es?**

**-¡yay!**- chillo cat y tori empezó a reírse.

**-¿que?**

**-nada**- dijo esta continuando riendo.

**-¿que pasa?**

**-solo que me parece gracioso**

**-¿que es gracioso?**

**-tu y cat, pareces su mama.**- dijo esta volviendo a su ataque de risa.

**-¡cállate tori!**- le dije un poco enfadada pero en verdad siempre que estoy con cat en un lugar que no es la escuela o nuestras casas la trato así. Porque una vez estábamos en otro centro comercial un poco mas pequeño que este, se perdió por lo rápido que iba a todas las tiendas y la encontré una hora después comiendo un helado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**-¡sabes que es gracioso!**- si lo es, pero aun así no lo voy a admitir.

**-¡como no pares te quedas sin palomitas!**

**-¡lo ves!**- dice señalándome- **pareces nuestra madre.**

**-lo que tu digas**- digo siguiendo el camino de cat.- **¿vienes?**

**-si **-dijo esta viniendo corriendo y a la vez riendo.- ¿**de verdad que no me vas a comprar palomitas?**- creo que e encontrado alguien igual de infantil que cat, nada mas y nada menos que mi novia.

**-creo que no.**

**-por favor, sabes que no tengo suficiente para comprar también las palomitas.**

**-no.**

**-¿y si te doy algo?**

**-¿que puedes darme que yo quiera?**

**-esto**- dijo dándome un apasionado beso.- **¿y ahora?**

**-aun no**- y esta vuelve a besarme.

**-¿y ahora?**

**-vale**- otra de las pocas afortunadas que pueden conseguir que haga lo que ellas quieran, aparte de cat con sus ojos de perrito.

**-¡chicas que va a empezar!**

**-¡ya vamos, tengo que comprar palomitas!**

**-¡yo también quiero!**- dijo esta acercándose.

**-¡me vais a dejar sin dinero!**

**-yo luego te pago mis palomitas**- dijo tori, si se como las va a pagar.- estaremos solas.

**-¿acaso me estas provocando?**

**-puede.**- dijo esta saliendo detrás de cat con las palomitas.

**-¡mis palomitas!**

**-¡no son mías!**- dijo esta aun corriendo en dirección a la sala de cine.

_**Xxx**_

**Tori's prov.**

Si digo la verdad no se muy bien de que iba la película, pero seguro era infantil. Porque había poca gente y casi todos niños, al menos nosotras estábamos atrás y todos los niños, contando también a cat estaban en las primeras filas.

¿Bueno porque no sé de que va la película? Porque jade no paraba de besarme o intentar quitarme las palomitas aunque sé que lo hacia porque no le gustaba la película que eligió cat, es demasiado alegre para jade. Al final recupere las palomitas porque en medio de un beso jade me las quito.

**-¡eh, quiero palomitas!**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-¿si no quisiera te las pediría?**

**-buen punto.**

**-ahora dame las palomitas.**

**-toma**.-le dije tirándole unas pocas palomitas.

**-con que esas tenemos ¿no?**- dijo esta cogiendo palomitas y tirándomelas a mi.

_**Xxx**_

La película había terminado pero nosotras no nos habíamos enterado porque seguíamos tirándonos las pocas palomitas que teníamos encima de nosotras. Hasta que se acercó cat

**-¿chicas a que era muy bonita la película?**

**-claro cat**- le contestamos las dos aunque no le prestamos mucha atención solo escuchábamos lo que decían.

**-¿que os a gustado mas de la película?**

**-cuando termino**.-respondió jade.

**-creo que lo que mas te gusto es cuando empezó.**

**-pues mi hermano un día empezó a….**

**-¿quien quiere ir a ver como les va a los chicos en mi casa?**-interrumpí la historia de alguna cosa rara de su hermano ya bastante tuve con el sobresalto con la mascarara de payaso.

**-¡si vamos a verlos!- **decía la pelirroja dando saltitos por el camino.

**-¿crees que se tranquilice?**

**-cat, no.**

**-creo que es mejor seguirla no quiero que se pierda en el aparcamiento como el día de comprar su jirafa morada.**

**-si cat es un poco despistada.**

**-¿un poco?**

**-mucho, siempre se pierde.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cuando llegamos a casa de tori eran las 10 de la noche y cuando llegáramos terminaban los chicos de hacer todo lo que trina quisiera.

Tori abrió la puerta de la casa con su llave, al abrir los tres chicos salieron corriendo en nuestra dirección.

**-¡no aguanto mas aquí!**

**-yo tampoco y menos con ella**- dijo andre señalando a trina.

**-¿Qué a pasado chicos?**- preguntaba cat.

**-¡tu hermana esta loca!**- decía robbie a tori.

**-¿pero que a pasado?-**pregunto la medio latina ahora.

**-trina no a parado de mandarnos a hacer cosas absurdas en todo el día.**

**-vamos robbie, no a sido para tanto.**

**-¿no beck?-** le contesto.

**-bueno hasta que nos pidió ordenar su habitación.**

**-no pensaba que nadie pudiera tener tantos zapatos y ropa por el suelo.**

**-tranquilo rob, ya no tenemos que soportar esto mas tiempo**.- le decía andre.

**-chicos os invitamos a algún sitio, ¿Dónde queréis ir?**

**-lejos de trina**- contestaron robbie y andre.

**-pienso lo mismo.-** dijo beck echándose el pelo para atrás.

**-andre.**

**-¿si tori?**

**-¿tu tío esta en los ángeles?**

**-no.**

**-¿y podemos ir su casa?**

**-si.**

**-¡fiesta en la piscina!-** empezó a chillar cat.

**-si**- chillamos todos a la vez.

**-claro**.- contesto andre.

_**Lo siento por hacerlo demasiado corto pero no se guardo y lo e tenido que volver a escribir, luego también que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podía escribir. Prometo que el próximo será mas largo, falta poco para resolver dudas y después de eso el fin de la historia. =(**_

Yoshi: wiiiiii otro capitulo, para que leas wiiiiiiiiiiiii.

LindsayWest: bueno ya llegaste al fin al 25, soy lo peor te dejo para que leas 3 capítulos seguidos y ahora tardo una eternidad en actualizar. Espero que no me mates aun.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27**_

_**Toris prov.**_

Llegamos a la casa del tío de andre, robbie, andre y beck en el coche de este ultimo y cat, jade y yo en el coche de jade. Eran las 10 de la noche, habíamos pedido unas pizzas para cenar que no tardarían mas de 30min en llegar, andre llamo a su tío para avisarle que estaríamos en su casa cosa que no le importo mucho que digamos porque nos conocía a todos. Los chicos estaban en la piscina a estos no les importaba que era de noche. Menos a robbie que estaba sentado en el suelo hablando con cat, jade por supuesto siguió a los chicos en la piscina mientras yo los estaba observando a todos.

¿Como todos ellos pueden ser amigos? No es que no me guste pero como gente tan diferente acaban siendo todos amigos aun con todas las diferencias que tienen. Si todos ellos son muy diferentes, pero aun así todos ellos se preocupan por los demás del grupo hasta jade que es la chica mala de la escuela, sobretodo se preocupa por cat.

**-¡tori!**

**-¿si?**

**-ven**

**-no.**

**-¿porque?**

**-el agua tiene que estar fría.**

**-estamos en verano, ven con nosotros**- dijo esta señalando a beck, andre y ella.

**-¿y?**

**-¡que hace calor!-** dijo andre.

**-si pero no tanto como para estar en la piscina.**

**-al menos quítate la camisa y el pantalón**.- dijo andre.

**-¡tu lo que quieres es verme en bañador!**

**-me as pillado-dijo este en broma.**

**-vale, pero después**.-le dije cuando escuche el sonido del timbre que seria el repartidor de pizza

**-¿después?**

**-si voy a pagar las pizzas.**

**-no tardes vega.**-dijo esta en broma.

**-no west.**-le seguí la broma.

Pague las pizzas con el dinero que todos habíamos juntado para pagarlas y regrese al patio de la casa.

**-¡pizza!**-chillaba la pelirroja.

**-si que hambre**-dijo andre saliendo empapado de la piscina.

**-aparta vas a mojar la pizza.**

**-bueno dame un trozo entonces.**

**-solo te lo doy porque no quiero comer pizza empapada de agua.**- le dije dándole un trozo, al igual que a beck y jade.

Habíamos terminado de comernos las pizzas entre todos, andre y beck volvieron a la piscina esta vez seguidos también por cat y robbie.

**-¡tori!**

**-¿que?**

**-me puedes ayudar a salir.**

**-tu puedes sola.**

**-venga ayuda a tu novia.**-dijo esta levantando la mano en mi dirección.

**-vale**.-le dije agarrándole la mano.- ¡jade no!-le dije viendo que me iba a tirar a la piscina.

Lo siguiente que paso es que acabe en la piscina, lo bueno era que solo llevaba el bañador.-**te dije que no lo hicieras.**

**-desde cuando yo hago caso a la gente.**

**-te vas a enterar.**

**-que miedo.**-dijo alejándose de mi.

**-no te burles.**-le dije siguiéndola.

**-que me vas a hacer vega**.-dijo esta riendo.

**-esto**-le dije cuando me acerque y pude hundirla en el agua.

**-a eso pueden jugar dos.**

**-no te atrevas.**

**-vale.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-al menos me dejas que te de un beso ¿no?**

**-si.**

Me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla pero a la vez la empuje para poder hundirla en la piscina.

**-¡eh!**

**-¿que?**

**-me dijiste que no me ibas a hacer.**

**-mentí.**

_**Xxx**_

El verano estaba acabando menos de una semana para volver de nuevo a Hollywood arts, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en el verano, este fue uno de los mejores, al principio ganamos unas vacaciones gratis, la chica que me gustaba estaba conmigo y de eso había pasado ya dos meses, habíamos ido a visitar a mi madre esta vez las dos juntas. A mi madre le gusto mucho tori al igual que a ella también le gusto mucho mi madre. aunque también nos tuvimos que separar en el verano un tiempo porque su familia decidió hacer unas vacaciones familiares al igual que mi padre que dejo el trabajo de lado para pasar mas tiempo conmigo no estaba mal pero solo fueron cuatro días y volvió a su trabajo, lo único que no sabia es como le iban las vacaciones con su familia a tori porque aun no han vuelto y su mama le prohibió el teléfono para que la familia estuviera mas unida o algo así me conto tori el día antes de irse también que no seria mas que 10 días, ahora solo faltaba un día para que vuelva y esta otra vez las dos juntas.

Sonó mi teléfono de repente, mire la pantalla y una imagen de mi pequeña amiga cat apareció en la pantalla.

**-¡jade!**

**-¿que pasa cat?**

**-¿quieres venir conmigo y robbie a ver una película?**

**-creo que no.**

**-¿porque?**

**-porque vas a elegir una de esas estúpidas películas de dibujos.**

**-¿y si te dejamos elegir?**

**-¿porque insistes en que valla?**

**-porque así no estarás aburrida sola en casa.**

**-¿y quien te a dicho que estoy aburrida?**

**-porque no esta tori.**

**-¿y que tiene que ver que este aburrida con que tori este aquí conmigo?**

**-pues que cuando ella esta no te vas a aburrir. ¿Entonces vienes?**

**-¿uh? Vale.**

**-¡yay!-**chillo.

**-cat quieres dejarme sorda.**

**-ups, lo siento.-**dijo esta antes de colgar.

**Xxx**

La tarde anterior la pase con robbie y cat, no estuvo del todo mal pude elegir una película de miedo. Al menos por fin hoy vería a tori, aunque no se a que hora regresa. ¿Le habrá comentado a andre a que hora vuelve? Llame al teléfono de andre, espere a que contestara.

**-Hey andre.**

**-hola jade.**

**-¿sabes a que hora vuelve tori?**

**-me dijo que para las seis o algo así.**

**-gracias andre.**

**-no hay de que.**

**-adiós.**

**-nos vemos.**

**-ok.**

**Xxx**

Después de pasar parte de la tarde ordenando mi habitación, porque estaba un poco las cosas revueltas mire mi teléfono marcaban las 6:02. Espero que su mama le haya devuelto el teléfono.

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_¿As regresado ya? nos vemos, te quiero._

_Posdata: Te extraño :(_

Le acababa de enviar el mensaje, puede que aun no este aquí o su mama no le devolvió el teléfono.

**Xxx**

Una hora de después reviso mi teléfono aun no a contestado. De repente empieza a sonar mi teléfono y del sobresalto casi lo tiro pero lo agarre y vi que era un mensaje de tori.

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_Lo siento por no contestar antes :( pero olvide el teléfono en casa._

_Posdata: ¿estas en casa?_

**De: jade**

**A: tori.**

_No pasa nada, si estoy en casa ¿porque?_

Un segundo después de mandar el mensaje llamaron a la puerta y tuve que ir a ver quien era.

**-por esto**.-dijo esta dándome un beso.-yo también te quiero.

**-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-**le dije dándole un beso.

**-bien**-dijo esta dándome otro beso.-creo que así será imposible hablar.

**-creo que si**- le conteste y otro beso mas.

**-si que me extrañabas.**

**-claro que si, ¿Qué pensabas?**

**-nada.**

**-ese es el problema que no pensabas.**

**-¡eh!**

**-es broma.-**le dije dándole otro beso.- **¿y que tal pasando tanto tiempo con tu hermana la loca?**

**-no paraba de ser molesta.**

**-al menos ya estas aquí.**

**-si me alegro de no tener que estar con trina todo el día.**

**-yo le hubiera tirado mis tijeras.**

**-¿vamos a ir con los chicos esta noche?**

**-no hoy eres solo mía.**

Pasamos la noche viendo alguna película, comimos algo, nos besamos y nos contamos como nos fue los días que estuvimos con nuestros padres.

**Xxx**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Jade los llamo a todo a les dijo de verlos en un restaurante nuevo que acaban de inaugurar hace poco.

**-tori**.-dijeron todos a la vez.

Cat vino rápido y me dio uno de sus aplastantes abrazos** -tranquilos que me vais a dejar sin novia**.-dijo jade, andre me dio un abrazo pero mas suave que cat, al igual que robbie y beck.

**-¿y que tal todo?-**dijo beck alejándose un poco después del abrazo.

**-bien.**

**-me alegro de verte mucho**.-decía la pelirroja sin dejar de saltar.

**-veo que as sobrevivido a tu hermana**.-dijo andre.

**-si pero por poco.**

**-¿y eso?**

**-¿sabéis lo que es estar todo el día con trina y sin que tenga un teléfono?**

**-no.**-dijo esta vez robbie.

**-pues es molesta.**

**-pero es normal en trina.**

**-¡no aun mas molesta!**

**-creo que necesitas otras vacaciones pero lejos de trina**.-contesto andre.

_**xxx**_

Después de estar con nuestros amigos volvimos a mi casa.

**-jade.**

**-¿si?**

**-te tengo que decir algo.**

**-¿de que se trata?**

**-¿te acuerdas cuando me llamo Helen?**

**-¿si que tiene que ver?**

**-pues me dijo que se entero sobre la estafa del pin pong y que tenia que decirle quien tubo la idea para expulsarlo o sino me expulsaría de Hollywood arts.**-esta me iba a decir algo pero continúe- **no le he dicho nada de quien fue así que creo que no nos vamos a ver en Hollywood arts.**

**-¡p-pero no puede hacer eso!**

**-si puede es la directora.**

**-¿y porque no me lo has dicho antes?**

**-es algo que tenia que elegir yo, todos vosotros os esforzasteis por entrar en Hollywood arts y yo entre porque trina tubo el problema con la lengua. No podía haceros eso a ninguno y no lo e echo porque fueras mi novia lo elegí el día antes de terminar la escuela.**

**-pero.**-esta tomo un momento para seguir su pregunta-**¿y lo saben tus padres?**

**-aun no, pero no creo que tarden en enterarse.**

**-¿y que vas a hacer cuando se enteren?**

**-no lo se. ¿Estas enfadad conmigo por no decírtelo?**

**-no, solo me molesta que por culpa de Helen no cumplirás tu sueño de ser una famosa cantante de pop.**

**-bueno uno de mis deseos si se hizo realidad.**

**-¿cual?**

**-conseguir que te enamoraras de mi.**

**-te quiero**- esta me dio un beso- **que sepas que esto no se queda así.**

**-¡jade! Es mejor que lo dejes así, no quiero que nos expulsen a las dos.**

**-vale.**

**-mírame a los ojos y prométemelo.**

**-ugh, sabes que no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada.**

**-hazlo por esta vez, aunque solo sea por mi.**

**-vale te lo prometo no voy a hacer ninguna tontería.**

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Como podía Helen hacer eso a uno de nosotros, sé que no estaba bien lo que hicimos pero expulsarnos de la escuela. No puedo cree que tori eligiera irse ella antes de alguno de nosotros, yo fui quien sugirió hacerlo para ir a cenar al restaurante donde cat nos dijo. Yo tuve la culpa pero le e prometido que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería para acabar las dos fuera de Hollywood arts. ¿Qué le dirán sus padres?

_**Tori's prov.**_

Acaba de entrar en casa después de que jade me trajo.

**-tori**-dijeron mis padres, creo que lo saben.

**-¿Por qué en esta carta dicen que te han expulsado de Hollywood arts?**

**-papa…**

**-pensaba que tu eras responsable y ahora veo que me equivoque**.-este paro un momento para respirar- **mañana seguiremos hablando de esto ahora ve a tu habitación a dormir.**

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me tumbe en la cama. Hasta que sonó mi teléfono.

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_¿Se han enterado?_

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_Si_

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_¿Qué te han dicho?_

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_Que porque me han expulsado, que no esperaban eso de mi y que mañana hablamos._

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_Lo siento :(_

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_¿Por qué?_

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_Ha sido mi culpa todo esto_

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_La culpa no es tuya, yo decidí eso y ahora tengo que afrontar la responsabilidad de mis actos._

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_Aun así es mi culpa_

**De: tori**

**A: jade**

_No es tu culpa, deja de decir eso y duerme_

_Posdata: te quiero y no pienses más en eso. Un beso_

**De: jade**

**A: tori**

_Vale, yo también te quiero_

_Posdata: un beso._

**Un comentario puede ser: para decir que os gusta la historia, algo que os gustaría que suceda, para matarme por hacer esto, entre otras muchas cosas que podéis decir en los comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia.**

**Yoshi:**_ espero que después de este capitulo aun sigas leyendo la historia._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Tori en su último mensaje me dijo que hiciera dos cosas una que no pensara mas en el asunto de su expulsión y dos que durmiera, parecen cosas muy fáciles ¿no? Pues yo hice todo lo contrario me quede despierta pensando en que podía hacer para que ninguno de nosotros acabe expulsado y que readmitan a tori. ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo contra la directora del colegio?

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me levante después del intento de dormir, porque en verdad no dormí demasiado pensando en lo que jade estaría planeando peo no quiero que haga nada, si sé que quiero ser famosa y ser una estrella del pop y hacer una película, pero por ahora todo eso se ve muy lejos de mis posibilidades y también pensando en que mi dirá mi padre porque ayer se notaba que estaba entre decepcionado y enfadado.

Baje a desayunar por suerte solo estaba trina.

**-Hey trina.**

**-hola tori, ¿que has echo para que papa y mama estén tan enfadados?**

**-¿no lo sabes?**

**-no, me dijeron nada.**

**-me expulsaron de Hollywood arts.**

**-¿q-que?**

**-que me expul...**

**-si, si te e escuchado, pero ¿porque?**

**-recuerdas el equipo de ping pong**

**-si.**

**-pues era para conseguir dinero para una cena, no era real y Helen lo descubrió.**

**-si, pero tu no hiciste el equipo**

**-lo se pero no le dije quien fue y me dijo que como no le cuente quien lo hizo me expulsaría a mi.**

**-¿¡Porque no le dijiste!?**

**-tengo mis razones.**

**-¿razones mejores que ser una estrella de Hollywood?**

**-b-bueno no lo se, pero e echo lo que creo que es correcto.**

**-pues mama y papa no piensan eso.**

**-¿te comentaron algo sobre de lo que querían hablar?**

**-no solo los vi enfadados.**

**-entonces voy a ir a ver a los chicos.**

**-ah, se me olvidaba papa dijo que no podías salir hasta después de hablar con ellos.**

**-¿¡que!?**

**-que no puedes salir.**

Subí a mi habitación ya que madrugar no me sirvió para nada y aun estoy cansada voy a intentar dormir un rato, pero antes voy a mandar un mensaje a jade.

**De tori**

**A jade**

**Mensaje enviado a las 10:01**

_Lo siento pero hoy no podemos vernos, mi papa no quiere que salga hasta que hable con el._

_Posdata un beso._

**De jade**

**A tori**

**Mensaje enviado a las 10:02**

_Vale nos vemos mas tarde aun estoy durmiendo, un beso._

Me parece que voy a tener que enviarle un mensaje después, una cosa es clara a estado pensando en algún plan y segundo mandar un mensaje a jade cuando esta dormida es como hablar a un bebe te dice lo que quiere sin saber lo que tu has dicho

_**xxx**_

Me levante me repente por el ruido de mi teléfono, mas bien no me levante acabe en el suelo del sobresalto, miro mi teléfono un nuevo texto.

**De jade**

**A tori**

**Mensaje enviado a las 11:08**

_Hey tori, ¿aun durmiendo? : P_

_Posdata: ¿quieres ir a desayunar?_

Como pensaba jade no había leído bien mi texto anterior

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Me encantaría pero no puedo :(_

_Posdata: No leíste mi texto anterior._

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Ups lo siento estaba dormida_

**De tori**

**A jade**

_No lo sabia : p_

**De jade**

**A tori**

_No te burles de mí y ¿que pasa con tus padres?_

**De tori**

**A jade**

_No lo se trina decía que estaban enfadados y que no podía salir hasta hablar con ellos._

**De jade**

**A tori**

_¿Que piensas que te van a decir?_

**De tori**

**A jade**

_No tengo ni idea._

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Suerte con tus padres._

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Gracias._

Ahora mismo eran 11 y mis padres no volverían hasta las 3, me senté en uno de los sofás rojo y encendí la tele

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba cansada aun por no dormir demasiado pero ya tenia una idea solo me falta poder ponerla en practica, menos de 4 días para prepararlo todo, claro iba a necesitar ayuda de nuestros amigos. Marque el número muy conocido de mi querida amiga pelirroja.

**-hola cat, necesito tu ayuda.**

**-¿que a ocurrido jade? Un payaso te a dispara.**

**-¡No!**

**-pues a mi hermano le disparo uno.**

**-ya lo se cat, te puedes centrar un momento.**

**-lo siento.**

**-necesito que llames a robbie y andre, yo llamare a beck.**

**-¿y que a pasado?**

**-si es una larga historia haz lo que te digo, nos vemos en el camper de beck.**

**-kay kay.**- dijo esta antes de colgar.

El siguiente a quien llame fue a beck.

**-hey jade.**

**-hey beck necesito que nos veamos.**

**-¿que ocurre?**

**-te necesito para una cosa**

**-¿pero que es?**

**-¡luego, no quiero repetirlo dos veces!**

**-¿vale nos vemos, pero donde?**

**-en tu camper.**

**-uhm vale**

_**Tori's prov.**_

La televisión era aburrida a estas horas no hay nada interesante, apagué la televisión y me decidí ir a buscar mi laptop para pasar el rato hasta que vi a trina bajar con su bolso y llaves en las manos.

**-¿donde vas?**

**- voy al centro comercial alguien tan guapa como yo tiene que ir a la moda.**

**-si tu lo dices.**

Jades prov.

Llegue al camper de beck, como es de suponer beck ya estaba, claro yo también los demás aun no habían llegado.

Lame a la puerta

**-Hey, pasa.**

**-gracias**- le digo pasando.

**-y que querías decirme.**

**-os lo contare a todos juntos.**

**-¿todos?**

**-si tu, robbie, cat y andre.**

**-uhm vale**- dijo este un poco perdido por suerte llamaron a la puerta y hay estaban andre, cat y robbie, todos pasaron al camper de beck y tomaron asiento.

**-¿y bien?**- dijo beck

**-pues quería deciros a todos que necesito vuestra ayuda.**

**-¿y que ocurre?- **pregunto robbie**.**

**-Helen ha expulsado a tori.**

**-¿que?- **dijo la pelirroja

**-¿Porque?- **continúo robbie

**¿A tori?- **dijo por ultimo andre

**-si, pero yo quiero que me ayudéis a que la admitan de nuevo.**

**-¿pero que paso?- **pregunto andre

**-Helen la expulso porque ella no le dijo quien fueron los culpables de la idea del ping pong.**

**-¿que? ¡Pero eso hace demasiado tiempo!**

**-pero Helen se entero y quería respuesta, pero tori se arriesgó para salvarnos a todos de ser expulsados.**

**-¿¡Porque hizo eso!?- **volvieron a decir todos.

**-dice que todos nosotros nos esforzamos por entrar a Hollywood arts y que ella fue por el accidente de trina**, **ella no podía romper el sueño de ninguno de nosotros de ser famosos y talentosos me dijo cuando me lo conto.**

**-pero ella también se a esforzado mucho para estar en Hollywood arts**- dijo cat.

**-lo se, pero es lo que ella eligió**- hice una pausa- **eligió que se cumpliera nuestros sueños antes que los suyos.**

**-pero no es justo**- comento robbie muy indignado.

**-¡tori se merece igual que todos nosotros cumplir sus sueños!**- dijo andre.

**-estoy de acuerdo con andre, ella siempre nos ayuda esta vez nos toca a nosotros**.- dijo beck

-¿y que tenemos que hacer?- dijo esta vez andre- **ella es como mi hermana y quiero que ella tenga las mismas oportunidades que todos nosotros para ser una estrella.**

**-si dinos, ¿que as pensado?**- dijo beck

Les conté a todos lo que tenían que hacer para ayudar con la idea que tuve, todos escuchaban muy atentos y se nota que todos ellos quieren que tori se quede con nosotros al igual que yo también.

**-pero tori no dejara que lo hagamos**- dijo robbie.

**-por eso lo vamos a hacer en secreto, sin que se entere tori y no podéis decirle nada.**

**-¿y si aun así no conseguimos que vuelva a Hollywood arts?**- pregunto robbie

**-al menos lo habremos intentado**- dijo beck

**-Hey lo vamos a conseguir y aremos que Helen quisiera no haberla expulsado por la tontería del ping pong.**

**-bueno cada uno a su tarea, por favor.**

**-claro**- dijo robbie.

**-kay kay, me encanta ayudar**.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba con mi laptop, cuando mis padres regresaron a casa. Trina aun no estaba en casa y creo que si estuviera aquí podría ayudarme un poco.

**-tori.**

**-si papa.**

**-ya hemos pensado lo que vamos a hacer al respecto con el tema de la expulsión**.-hizo una pausa que parecía durar demasiado pero no fue mas que unos segundos- **tienes que terminar tus estudios y hemos pensado que deberías volver a tu antigua escuela.**

**-y estarás castigada un mes sin salir de casa, solo para el colegio o con tu hermana trina para alguna emergencia.- **dijo esta vez mi madre.

**-¡pero eso no es justo!**

**-tenias que haber pensado las cosas mejor antes de hacer que te expulsaran.**

**-pero…**

**-un mes sin salir, si no hay ningún acontecimiento más en la escuela.**

**-vale**.- les dije recogiendo mi portátil y subiendo a mi habitación.

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Mis papas me han castigado sin salir en un mes y tengo que volver a mi antigua escuela._

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Eso no es justo, ¿sabes si te dejarían que fuera a tu casa?_

Baje a donde estaban mis padres.

**-mama, ¿al menos pueden venir a casa mis amigos?**

**-si, pero solo andre o cat.**

**-pero...**

**-cat o andre y solo un par de horas.-**me interrumpió

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Dicen que andre y cat pueden pero solo unas horas._

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Lo siento :(_

_Si quieres puedo decirle a cat que pase mañana por tu casa._

**De tori**

**A jade**

_¿Pero no esta ocupada?_

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Si, pero a ella le encanta estar contigo y la puedes ayudar._

_Un beso._

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Gracias, un beso para ti también te quiero._

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Conseguirán que tori pueda volver a hollywood arts? ¿Cuál es la idea de jade?**

Yoshi: espero que te guste el capitulo y no haberte echo mucho esperar para leer esto y si soy un poco mala con tori, pero esto va a acabar bien te lo prometo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que estaba castigada y ya estaba aburrida de estar en casa, si andre y cat no se hubieran pasado hoy a hacerme una visita, era tarde pero aun no estaba cansada me tumbe en la cama mirando el techo, hasta que note un ruido muy extraño me senté en la cama para ver mejor pero como estaba muy oscuro no veía bien, me levante de la cama para encender la luz.

**-¡estas loca!**

**-si por ti.**

**-¡jade te podías haber echo daño trepando a mi habitación!**

**-era un riesgo que tenia que correr para ver a mi linda novia.**

**-pero te a podido escuchar mi madre.**

**-shhh, tranquila es demasiado tarde para que tu mama siga despierta**- dijo esta dándome un beso.

**-y no podías mandarme un mensaje para abrirte la puerta.**

**-primero nos podía haber pillado tu madre y segundo así es mas romántico, como romeo y Julieta.**

**-pues si no quieres acabar muerta como romeo es mejor que te vallas.**

**-creo que aun no me voy.**

**-¡jade!**

**-¿que?**-dijo esta apagando la luz**.- solo voy a estar aquí un rato contigo**.- dijo jalándome del brazo para tumbarnos las dos en la cama.

**-vale pero solo un poco.**

**-claro.**- dijo dándome otro beso.

Al final nos quedamos las dos dormidas, no se cual de las dos antes pero antes de dormirme sentí que aun me tenia abrazada por la cintura, a la mañana siguiente cuando me levante ya no estaba aquí.

**De tori**

**A jade**

_Hey mi romeo ¿Cómo te fuiste sin que me diera cuenta?_

**De jade**

**A tori**

_Bueno no es muy difícil salir sin que te des cuenta cuando estas profundamente dormida._

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habían pasado estos últimos días muy rápido entre preparar las cosas del plan para que tori siga en la escuela y escalar a su habitación para dormir juntas.

Mañana seria el momento de saber si todo nuestro esfuerzo y alguna cosa mas que tenía planeada iba a funcionar.

**-¿cat crees que saldrá bien?**

**-claro, tori merece seguir en Hollywood arts y nos hemos esforzado mucho.**

**-eso espero.**

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

**-Hey chicas ¿que tal?**- dijo beck pasando a mi casa junto con andre y robbie

**-bien**

**-¿tenéis todo ensayado?**

**-por supuesto**

**-si, voy a hacer un pequeño monologo.- **dijo beck

**-cat y yo vamos a cantar.- **respondió robbie

**Xxx**

**Era por la noche pero hoy no podía ir a casa de tori, porque seria peligroso porque sus padres salían los viernes hasta tarde y podrían entrar en cualquier momento a la habitación de tori y ver que yo estaba con ella y empeorar las cosas.**

**Xxx**

Ya era el día era sábado, hoy todos teníamos que volver a enseñar nuestros talentos en el gran escaparate y seria por ultima vez, el ultimo año de escuela y después ver que nos depara el futuro.

Menos de una horas para que empiece la muestra de talentos.

Llame a cat.

**-Hey cat, ¿estáis todos allí?**

**-si, robbie, beck, andre y yo.**

**-vale, no tardaremos mas de 20 min en llegar.**

**-suerte.**

**-gracias, nos vemos.**

**-kay kay.**

**Xxx**

Había conducido hasta la casa tan conocida de tori vega, mi novia quien pensaría que nosotras dos acabaríamos juntas este verano, aparte de beck y andre claro.

Llame a la puerta y en menos de un minuto la señora vega abrió la puerta.

**-hola jade, tori no puede salir.**

**-lo se, pero pensaba que podría hacer una excepción**

**-no lo creo aun sigue castigada.**

**-por favor es la gran presentación en Hollywood arts y quería que tori me viera.**

**-no estoy muy segura si debería.**

**-¿mama quien es?-** pregunto tori.

**-hey tori te e echado de menos**.-claro tenia que disimular porque su mama estaba aquí y no era momento para desvelar que había estado las noches anteriores en la habitación de tori

**-yo también**- dijo viniendo en mi dirección dándome un abrazo y un beso.- **¿que querías jade?**- dijo tori muy confusa, claro ella aun no sabe nada.

**-que vinieras a verme en la gran presentación y le estaba pidiendo a tu madre permiso.**

**-¿puedo mama?**- le pregunto tori con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

**-uhm no lo se**- dijo esta pensativa- **¿como sé que es verdad y no os vais a escapar?**

**-puede venir si quiere.**

**-en ese caso de acuerdo.**

**-¿cuando empieza?**

**-hay que estar allí en 30 min.**

**-¿mama?**

**-un momento, tengo que coger mis llaves.-** dijo la señora vega.

**Xxx**

Llegamos por fin a Hollywood arts aun faltaban 15min para que empezaran a actuar los chicos de ultimo año que seriamos todos nosotros. La mama de tori se sentó entre el publico y yo cogí a tori y la lleve al backstage, donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos.

**-hey tori**- dijeron todos a la vez.

**-pensábamos que no vendrías**- dijo andre

**-bueno e conseguido venir gracias a jade.**

**-yay estamos todos-** dijo cat abrazándonos a tori y a mi ¿Como puede tener tanta fuerza para darnos uno de esos brazos? Nunca lo sabremos

**-hey chicos visteis a lisa**- dijo Lane.

**-si yo también la estaba buscando**- dijo andre.- **elegí cantar con ella.**

**-esperemos que venga pronto.**

**Xxx**

_**Tori's prov.**_

Mi mama me dejo venir a ver a todos mis amigos, como me gustaría poder actuar yo también pero aunque lo haga no entrare de nuevo a Hollywood arts seria inútil, los primeros chicos del ultimo curso empezaron a hacer sus actuaciones.

**-Hey Lane, ¿aun no has visto a lisa?**

**-lo siento no.**

**-rallos, siempre que canto con alguien le ocurre algo.**

**-hey tori podías cantar su parte**- dijo beck.

**-¿yo?**

**-si tu podrías, te sabes la canción.**

**-pero...**

**-por favor tori por mi**

**-ugh vale.**

**-rápido tienes que ir a cambiarte, andre va después de beck.**

**-pero no tengo nada.**

**-tori mira aquí hay un vestido**- dijo cat.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Tori salió corriendo a cambiarse al menos esta vez no la tuvimos que obligar como en el primer año.

Pasados cinco minutos tori volvió, era el turno de robbie y cat, tori, andre y beck observaban desde una cortina el escenario. Como cat y robbie tomaban su posición para empezar a cantar.

_**Canción cat y robbie**_

_**I thought that dreams belonged to other men Pensé que los sueños pertenecían a otra persona**_

_**'Cause each time I got close Porque cada vez que me acercaba a ellos**_

_**They'd fall apart again Se alejaban de nueva cuenta **_

_**I feared my heart would beat in secrecy Temía que mi corazón latiera en secreto**_

_**I faced the nights alone Enfrenté las noches solo**_

_**Oh, how could I have known Oh, ¿cómo podría haber sabido**_

_**That all my life I only needed you? que en toda mi vida lo que necesitaba era a ti?**_

_**Whoa Whoa**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**How could we ask for more? ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? **_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre **_

_**Paradise Un paraíso**_

_**It seems like perfect love's so hard to find Pareciera que el amor perfecto es muy difícil de encontrar**_

_**I'd almost given up Casi me daba por vencido**_

_**You must have read my mind Debiste haber leído mi mente**_

_**And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day Y todos esos sueños que guardé para un día lluvioso**_

_**They're finally coming true Finalmente se están volviendo realidad**_

_**I'll share them all with you Los compartiré contigo**_

_**'Cause now we hold the future in our hands Porque ahora tenemos el futuro en nuestras manos**_

_**Whoa Whoa**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**How could we ask for more? ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? **_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre **_

_**Paradise Un paraíso**_

_**And in your arms salvation's not so far away Y entre tus brazos la salvación no es tan lejana**_

_**It's getting closer Se está acercando**_

_**Closer every day Está más cerca cada día**_

_**It's almost paradise Es casi un paraíso**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**How could we ask for more? ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?**_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre**_

_**Paradise Un paraíso**_

_**Whoa Whoa**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**We're knocking on heaven's door Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo**_

_**Almost paradise Casi un paraíso**_

_**How could we ask for more? ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? **_

_**I swear that I can see forever in your eyes Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para**_

_**Paradise**_ _**Un paraíso**_

_**Paradise Un paraíso**_

_**Paradise Un paraíso**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cat y robbie cantaron una canción muy bonita sobre el amor, era el turno de beck me dijo que haría un monologo cat y robbie regresaron.

**-lo habéis echo fenomenal.**

**-gracias**- dijeron los dos sonrojándose un poco.

**-prepara, somos los siguientes.**

**-claro y jade.**

**-dijo que tenia que ir al baño que no tardaría.**

**-ah**- no me había dado cuenta de su ausencia don la actuación de cat y robbie.

_**Actuación de beck**_

Esta noche, me preguntaron ¿_qué es amar_?, tardé poco más de un minuto en ordenar mis ideas para poder contestar a esa pregunta, es que ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña lo que es el amor? Busqué una analogía graciosa, una analogía mágica para explicarle lo que es ese mágico sentimiento, mas por más que pensé no encontré una respuesta sencilla y es que no existe tal respuesta, porque un niño jamás entenderá lo que es el amor.

¿Cómo saber que uno está listo para saber lo que es el amor? Uno nunca está listo para saberlo, éste simplemente llega a ti y _aprendes_ con el paso del tiempo, maduras a lado del amor.

¿_Pero qué es el amor_? ¿En realidad se puede definir con palabras? No se puede decir lo que es el amor, y cualquier definición del amor suena tonta a lado de lo que es sentir el amor. Saben, envidio a aquél que no ha consumido la droga del amor, porque no conoce lo que es sentir el dolor del _olvido_, desamor, pero también siento lástima por aquellos que jamás han amado, pues no han llegado a sentir el calor en el frio, porque no han podido si quiera soñar con la euforia de un beso real, no esos besos que tocan tus labios y mueren allí, no me refiero a esos besos que tocan tu alma y te llenan de calor y emoción.

También esta niña me preguntó si el ser amado puede ver tu alma, le contesté que _el alma no es más que un nombre poético para definir lo que somos_, no es más que otra forma de mencionar a la mente, que esa mente es tu esencia y es todo lo que tú eres y haces. Uno no puede ver el alma, uno siente a su ser amado.

Hubo un error en mi existencia, en mi afán de racionalizar el mundo, intenté comprender al amor, _intenté entender a mi amada_. Ahora entiendo que esas ganas de saberlo todo, desgastaron el amor y más que comprenderlo lo erre por completo, entendí la manera de pensar a mi amada, al punto en que _me convertí en un titiritero_, pues controlé sin querer su forma de ser, fallé una y otra vez, predecía lo que ella pensaría antes de si quiera pensarlo.

Pero aun así sobra decir que para mí, aun sabiendo cada paso; cada respiro que ella daba era un milagro para mí, era una prueba de que existe algo más que lo físico.

Dañé a ese ser, me faltó comprender algo que ella me dijo un tiempo después, ella compartió un poco de la sabiduría del mundo, algo que nadie te enseña sino que aprendes por las malas, pues ella elaboró y tradujo a un idioma que yo pudiera entender: " _yo nunca fui tuya, tú nunca fuiste mío, yo sólo puedo pertenecerme a mí misma y tú, a ti mismo_" una frase que tardé tanto en entender, que resonó días y noches en mi cabeza, dándole vuelta al significado de esas crueles palabras.

Más no fue sino un año después que lo comprendí, a pesar de que somos y existimos_, __no somos un objeto que se pueda poseer_.

¿Por qué no comprendí en su momento que éramos dos personas y no sólo una, que éramos dos cabezas y no sólo una, que éramos dos corazones y no solo uno?

_Porque soy un humano que se puede equivocar, pero soy tan humano que comprendo fue un error y que debo de avanzar_.

Hoy comprendo que el amor no se puede explicar, no sólo a un infante, sino que no existen palabras para comprenderlo, y es algo que no se debe racionalizar, porque si buscas comprender lo que no debe ser comprendido, tan sólo te alejas del significado real.

_Hoy comprendo un poco más el amor, hoy comprendo lo que el mundo puede llegar a ser, pero yo ya no quiero comprender lo que se debe sentir._

_**Tori's prov.**_

Beck volvió a donde todos nosotros estábamos después de terminar su monologo.

**-hey chicos.**

**-as estado genial.**

**-gracias**-dijo este pasándose la mano por el pelo.-**espero que tu lo hagas igual de bien con andre.**

**-vamos tori nos toca.**

_**¿Qué os pareció el penúltimo capitulo? Si habéis leído bien el próximo capitulo es el ultimo.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios del capitulo, no me tiréis ninguna piedra ¿vale?**_

Yoshi _hey aun falta un capitulo para que te sepas que es todo lo planificado en el plan aunque en este ya se muestra un poco lo que han hecho y bueno como he dicho en el próximo capitulo veremos si el esfuerzo de los chicos a servido para algo. Y si los padres de tori se han pasado pero era el castigo que se me ocurrió._

Martucky96 _¡oh no! No quiero que ningún lector mio tenga depresión por mi historia, espero que esto te ayudara a no entrar en depresión_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Andre y yo fuimos al escenario, andre se sentó junto al piano, por lo que veía porque las luces del escenario estaban todas apagadas a excepción de un foco de luz en donde andre estaba.

**-y ahora algunos de los estudiantes de ultimo año un gran aplauso a ellos.**

_**cancion**_

El telón se abrió la luz aun era muy poca andre empezó a tocar algunas de las teclas del piano entonces tori empezó a cantar

I walked across an empty land Caminé a través de una tierra vacía

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand Conocía el camino como la palma de mi mano

I felt the earth beneath my feet Sentí la tierra bajo mis pies

Sat by the river and it made me complete Se sentó junto al río y me hizo sentir completo

se suponía que tenia que cantar andre, pero para sorpresa de tori fue otra persona, La luz del escenario se encendió iluminándolo por completo el escenario y quien sino que jade west. Tori miro donde estaba jade y se sorprendio de verla, jade por otro lado le sonreía.

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone ¡Oh! Lo simple dónde te has ido

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on Me estoy haciendo viejo y necesito alguien en quien confiar

So tell me when you're gonna let me in Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar que en el

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Estoy cansado y necesito un lugar para empezar

Tori y jade

I came across a fallen tree Me encontré con un árbol caído

I felt the branches of it looking at me Sentí sus ramas mirándome

Is this the place, we used to love Es este el lugar, se utilizó para amar

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of Es este el lugar que he estado soñando

Jade y tori

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone ¡Oh! Lo simple dónde te has ido

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on Me estoy haciendo viejo y necesito alguien en quien confiar

So tell me when you're gonna let me in Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar que en el

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Estoy cansado y necesito un lugar para empezar

And If you have a minute why don't we go Y si tienes un minuto ¿por qué no nos vamos

Talking about that somewhere only we know? Hablar de que en algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos?

Jade y tori

This could be the end of everything Este podría ser el final de todo

So why don't we go ¿Por qué no vamos a

Somewhere only we know? A Algún lugar que Sólo nosotros conocemos?

(Somewhere only we know) (A Algún lugar que Sólo nosotros conocemos)

Tori

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone ¡Oh! Lo simple dónde te has ido

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on Me estoy haciendo viejo y necesito alguien en quien confiar

Jade

So tell me when you gonna let me in Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar que en el

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Estoy cansado y necesito un lugar para empezar

Jade y tori

And If you have a minute why don't we go Y si tienes un minuto ¿por qué no nos vamos

Talking about that somewhere only we know? Hablar de que en algún lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos?

This could be the end of everything Este podría ser el final de todo

So why don't we go ¿Por qué no vamos a

So why don't we go ¿Por qué no vamos a

Jade y tori

This could be the end of everything Este podría ser el final de todo

So why don't we go ¿Por qué no vamos a

Somewhere only we know? A Algún lugar que Sólo nosotros conocemos?

Somewhere only we know? A Algún lugar que Sólo nosotros conocemos?

Somewhere only we know? A Algún lugar que Sólo nosotros conocemos?

Andre, jade y yo salimos del escenario, otros dos chicos pasaron corriendo para hacer su presentación.

**-jade.**

**-¿si?**

**-¿porque no me dijiste que cantabas con andre?**

**-¿no te lo había dicho?**

**-no**

**-lo siento tori, pensé que te lo había dicho.**

**-pero jade…**-dijo cat

**-cat vamos por unos helados**-interrumpió robbie

**-yay, ¿puedo tomar uno grande?**

**-claro**- dijo robbie llevándosela.

**-bueno solo quedamos nosotros cuatro**.- dijo andre

**-¿que queréis hacer chicas?**- pregunto beck.

**-en realidad, yo tengo que volver a casa mama solo me dejo venir a ver a jade.**

**-si yo tengo que llevarlas, nos vemos**.- dijo jade despidiéndose de los chicos.

_**Xxx**_

Después del viaje en coche en silencio a casa, mi madre por fin hablo.

**-tori lo hicisteis muy bien, en la actuación.**

**-¿si?**

**-claro, pero aun quiero saber ¿porque te expulsaron? En la carta no dice nada solo que estas expulsada ¿porque?**

**-mama**

**-¿si tori?**

**-¿me prometes que no pensaras que es algo estúpido?**

**-claro, solo quiero enterarme del porqué.**

**-bueno pues me expulsaron por proteger a mis amigos, yo no quería que ninguno de ellos acabara expulsado todos ellos son talentosos y han trabajado mucho para estar en Hollywood arts y yo si no fuera por trina, nunca hubiera entrado en la escuela.**

**-¿pero que ocurrió?**

**-hicimos un equipo falso de ping pon y fuimos a una cena con el dinero del colegio.**

**-eso no esta para nada bien, pero me alegra que hicieras eso por tus amigos por lo menos sé que eres una buena chica con un gran corazón y que es capaz de renunciar a sus sueños por sus amigos. mañana hablare con tu papa y podrás volver a salir con tus amigos.**

**-gracias mama.**

**-¿pero porque decidiste quedarte tu con la culpa?**

**-los quiero a todos mucho, ellos deben estar allí yo siempre e sido normal.**

**-tu no eres normal tori, puedes hacer cosas increíbles como cantar, bailar, actuar e incluso aguantar a trina siendo insoportable.**

_**Xxx**_

Era domingo, mama hablo con papa y después de charlar un poco accedió a dejarme salir con mis amigos, ahora estábamos todos en la bolera no se porque creo que fue idea de cat.

**-vamos a hacer una competición!**- dijo cat.

**-estoy en el equipo de jade y tori!**- dijo andre chillando.

**-no vamos a apostar esta vez, es solo para divertirnos.**

**-¡menos mal!**- dijo robbie-

**-¡buenos vamos a jugar!**- dijo beck.

**-chicas contra chicos**- dijo cat.

Empezamos a jugar el primero fue robbie no acertó en ninguna de las oportunidades, siguiente cat consiguió derribar cuatro, a continuación andre consiguió tirar 6, era mi turno conseguí tirarlos todos.

**-bien tori**- dijeron todos

**-suerte**- dijo el estúpido muñeco de robbie.

**-¿porque lo has traído?**- dijo cat.

**-hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.**

**-¡pero rex es malo con todos!**-se quejaba la peliroja.

**-rex compórtate**- le dijo a su muñeco.

**-vamos a seguir**- dijo beck.

El turno de beck derribo 9 y por ultimo jade quien también tiro todos.

**-¡somos las mejores!**- dijo esta abrazándome.- **contigo y conmigo en este equipo nadie nos va a ganar.**

**-eso hay que verlo**- dijo robbie.

Mitad de la partida las puntuaciones

Chicos: 215 puntos

Chicas: 301 puntos

El último en lanzar fue andre, lo que quiere decir que era mi turno. Cogí la bola era de color purpura.

**-¡toriii!**

**-que pasa cat?**

**-tu mama te esta llamando al telefono!**

**-voy**- le dije saliendo del lugar de tiro y dirigirme donde estaban sentando todos a excepción de beck, jade y yo.

**-¿que pasa mama?**

**-tori tengo algo que decirte.**

**-mama no te escucho bien, espera un momento voy a salir a fuera.**

Me cambie de zapatos rápidamente al menos no tenia que atarme los zapatos Sali a fuer y seguí con la llamada de mi madre

**-¿que ocurre?**

**-¡llamaron de la escuela!**

**-¿que escuela?**

**-¡Hollywood arts!**

**-¿si? ¿Y que te dijeron?**

**-te han readmitido.**

**-¿en serio?**

**-si**

**-¡no puede ser!**

**-si cariño llamo tu directora y dijo que te readmitía pero que no vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido.**

**-¡oh dios mio! ¡Voy a volver a Hollywood arts!**

**-hablamos cuando este en casa**

**-adiós mama**

**-hey**

**-¡me quieres matar!**

**-claro que no**

**-¿que haces aquí?**

**-salí para saber porque tardabas tanto.**

**-estaba hablando con mi mama.**

**-¿y bien?**

**-Helen le dijo a mi mama ¡que puedo volver a la escuela**! ¿Pero porque?

**-¿Por qué? ¿Que?**

**-¿no tuviste algo que ver?**

**-…**

**-¡oh dios mio! ¡Eres la mejor**!

**-bueno ya sabes, reunir el dinero que gastamos del colegio con ayuda de los chicos, decirle a la chica que iba a cantar con andre que cantara sola y hacer que cantaras.**

**- ¡Eres la mejor!-** le dije abrazándola

**-lo se.**

**-¿pero como sabias que iba a decir que si?**

**-ya sabes, puedo ser muy convincente.**

**-¿entonces todo lo de ayer lo teníais planeado? ¿Para que yo cantara en la gran presentación?**

**-si, los chicos ayudaron mucho con la recaudación del dinero.**

**-¡eres la mejor novia!- le dije dándole un beso muy apasionado.**

**-¡iros a un hotel!-**dijo andre y beck

**-no déjalas, me gusta verlas**

**-¡rex!**

**-¡robbie!**- dijo jade pegándole en la mejilla al muñeco y a él.

**-¿pero que e echo?**

**-¡traer a ese estúpido muñeco!**

**-¿bueno y que pasa chicas?**

**-¡tori estará con nosotros este año también en Hollywood arts!**

**-¿no?**

**-si andre.**

**-¡abrazo!-** dijo cat.

Todos se acercaron y nos dimos un abrazo de grupo quedando en el medio jade y yo.

-¡chicos! ¡Soltadnos! - pero estos no le hacían caso- ¡lo digo en serio! - pero aun seguían aplastándonos en un abrazo todos- uno, dos...-todos de repente se alejaron de nosotras sabiendo que jade puede ser muy peligrosa.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jades prov.**_

**-¿hey as visto a tori?**

**-creo que estaba en el baño**

**- gracias cat**- no la e visto en todo el día.

**-no tardéis, os guardaremos un sitio.**

Entre rápido al gran edificio, en dirección al baño.

**-hey te e estado buscando desde hace una hora.**

**-bueno tenia que hablar con andre.**

Bueno por si aun no lo sabéis era el día de nuestra graduación, los últimos meses pasaron rápidamente entre los estudios, obras y demás actividades del colegio. Recuerdo el primer día de clase.

_**Flash back**_

Unos nueve meses atrás

Estábamos tori y yo entrando a Hollywood arts, hablando de algo no lo recuerdo muy bien era algo sin importancia.

Tori se dirigió a su casillero donde se puede leer make it shine en letras de varios colores y yo a mi casillero decorado de tijeras, recogimos nuestros libros para las siguientes clases.

**-nos vemos en el almuerzo.**

**-si lo mismo digo**- dijo tori, entonces le di un beso de despedida hasta el almuerzo y cuando terminamos nuestro beso, estaban todos los alumnos mirándonos con la boca abierta.

**-¿jade?**

**-¿que?**

**-creo que...**

**-¿que pasa nunca habíais visto a dos novias besándose o que?**- les chille a todo el mundo.- **y que a nadie se le ocurra intentar coquetear con tori o le voy a hacer mucho daño con mis tijeras nuevas.**

**-¡jade!**

**-¿que?**

**-¡no hacía falta decirlo así!**

**-así les quedara claro a todos.**

**-hey chichas, ¿ya estas celosa por los posibles pretendientes jade?**- dijo beck burlándose de mi.

**-no solo estoy advirtiendo a todos para que no hallas sorpresas.**

**-¿no dices nada tori?**

**-no, me gusta cuando esta celosa se ve muy linda.**

**-gracias**- le dije dándole otro beso.

**-jade besa a tu novia en el momento adecuado**- dijo Sikowitz- **sabia que vosotras dos acabaríais juntas**- chillo este muy alegre.

_**Fin flash back**_

**-¡chicas!**

**-¿que ocurre cat?**

**-tenemos que estar en el café asfalto en menos de cinco minutos.**

**-vamos**

_**Xxx**_

Estábamos todos sentados juntos, tori a mi izquierda, cat a mi derecha le sigue robbie y después beck y andre.

**-andre Harris**- chillo Sikowitz- **ven aquí ahora mismo**

Andre se levanto de su asiento y fue donde estaba Sikowitz le estrecho la mano y después le dio su diploma.

**-beck Oliver**- dijo Sikowitz y algunas chicas estuvieron chillando hasta que volvió a su sitio

**-cat Valentine**- cat se levanto rápidamente, Sikowitz le dio un abrazo y le dio su diploma

**-jade west** - me levante de mi sitio, Sikowitz no sabia que hacer si darme un abrazo o no, al final me dio un abrazo- **eres una de mis estudiantes favoritas**- me dijo antes de darme mi diploma

**-robbie Shaphiro**- robbie se levanto muy rápido cosa que hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, Sikowitz le dio el diploma.

**-tori vega**- tori se levanto, Sikowitz le dio un fuerte abrazo, le dijo algo al oído, cosa que no pude escuchar y después se volvió a sentar a mi lado ahora con su diploma.

**-¿que te dijo Sikowitz?**

**-luego te lo digo** - dijo tori.

Sikowitz dio un discurso para animar a todos los estudiantes pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en un charla de porque los cocos son tan buenos.

_**Xxx**_

Estábamos en la pequeña fiesta que organizo el colegio para los recién graduados

**-¿y bien?**- le pregunte sobre lo que le dijo Sikowitz

**-hey tori**- dijo Sikowitz acompañado de un hombre

**-te lo puede explicar el**- dijo tori señalando a nuestro profesor.

**-¿que le dijiste a tori?**

**-oh bueno, yo le dije a tori que mi amigo quiere hablar con vosotras dos**- dijo señalando el hombre a su derecha- **bueno os dejo seguro que tenéis mucho que hablar.**

**-Sikowitz me hablo mucho de vosotras**- dijo el hombre.

**-¿y quien es usted?-** pregunto tori

**-soy gus, cazatalentos y venia a proponeros un trato**- dijo este.- **vuestro profesor me invito a venir a ver vuestro talento musical en uno de los conciertos del colegio y quería un contrato con vosotras dos para grabar vuestro propio cd.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si, las dos tenéis mucho talento y mi jefe busca gente como vosotras ¿lo vais a hacer?**

**-¿jade?**

**-¿quieres?**

**-claro**- contesto muy emocionada tori.

**-lo haremos.**

_**Epilogo**_

Beck consiguió convertirse en un gran actor, protagonizo muchas películas muchas de ellas escritas y producidas por una amiga suya.

Andre consiguió su sueño de ser un gran músico y participio en algunos proyectos con sus viejos amigos.

Cat entre muchas de las cosas que la chica pelirroja quería era ser diseñadora, cosa que hizo y tubo mucho éxito al igual que en la música pero ella estaba centrada mas en ser una gran diseñadora.

Robbie seguía usando a veces a rex pero no tan a menudo, entro en el mundo del cine se convirtió en un gran creador de efectos especiales.

Trina consiguió un momento de fama, hablando sobre la carera de su hermana pequeña y algún anuncio en televisión que había realizado.

Jade west una de las mejores escritoras y directoras de cine, contrato a beck para algunas de sus películas y algunas veces cantaba con tori, andre o cat.

Tori por otro lado era una gran cantante cosa que se le daba muy bien, salió en alguna gira pero siempre con alguno de sus amigos o jade, también era una gran actriz participo en algunas de las películas de jade.

Todos después de tanto tiempo seguían siendo un grupo de amigos muy unido, aunque a veces no podían verse tanto como querían por sus trabajos pero tenían una gran amistad todo ellos y tenían acordado verse al menos una vez cada dos semanas.

¿Fin?

_**¿Que os parece? ¿Os gusta como ha quedado? ¿Debería hacer una segunda parte?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, un gran abrazo a todos los que han comentado la historia. Gracias por hacer de la historia vuestra favorita.**_

_**Si queréis leer mas historias mías jori, podéis entrar en la historia de peleando con los recuerdos.**_

Joshi: _¡no por dios no te mueras! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, me han encantado tus comentarios sobre la historia, sobretodos cuando te salía una rima sin darte cuenta. Y gracias por leer la historia._

Martucky96: _gracias por leer la historia._


End file.
